Un amor que traspasa el tiempo…
by Magma123
Summary: Natsuki Kuga es una grandiosa general de la epoca antigua, pero es transportada a la época actual, por un accidente causado por Shizuru y Mai ¿Cómo afectara la vida de Shizuru, este acontecimiento y a la misma Natsuki, este cambio tan drástico?
1. Chapter 1

Modo de narración… Cuando tenga comillas "será narrado en tercera persona" cuando este en negrita el texto **es por** **el cambio de escena o escenario…** Ya lo demás será narrado conforme el personaje este describiendo sus pensamientos…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

―¡Mai…! ¡Mai…!

―¡Haz silencio, no vez que me estoy concentrando Shizuru! ―Poniéndose en pose de meditación.

―Esto es ridículo, es lo más tonto que me has hecho hacer y déjame decirte, que me dejo convencer mucho por ti. ―Suelta la peli ocre cansada.

―Es que estas salada, debo liberarte de esos espíritus chocarreros, que te persiguen. ―Subiendo una mano y mirando según ella al cosmos, la pelirroja de veintiún años daba todo de si en ese instante, moviendo su capa negra con una mano, queriendo hacer alusión que estaba haciendo efecto lo que realizaba; la compro en el primer tianguis barato que se encontró, además era bueno para tapar su buena delantera, cuando quería andar en plan pudorosa.

"Shizuru una hermosa joven, de veintidós años de edad, estaba en cuclillas suspirando derrotada, mientras a su alrededor estaban varias velas y en medio un circulo, con diversas palabras escritas, en un idioma muerto y Mai en el extremo, sosteniendo con la mano derecha un libro muy antiguo, agarro un gis y dio inicio, marcando el piso de madera, transcribiendo lo que sus ojos veían, en esas páginas desgastadas, no conocía la antigüedad del libro, solo que lo había heredado de su abuelo"

Sinceramente Tokiha se volvió demente y yo más por tomarle atención, solo la observo como está concentrada en esa tontería.

―¿_Por qué_ te hago caso Mai? ―Reniega la peli ocre da la vuelta y se sirve una taza de té, en medio de todo ese desbarajuste, para darse paciencia con la pelirroja.

―Sencillo estas desesperada y para eso medidas desesperadas. ―Cerrado sus ojos le habla, no le pone atención, solo concentrada en las enseñanzas del abuelo Tokiha.

―Si tú lo dices. ―Con desgane le contesto; no estoy tan inquieta, de alguna manera la librare, solo me falta considerar mi próximo movimiento.

―Shiz tu hermana te quito tu herencia, incluyendo el amor, que sinceramente es lo único bueno que se le agradece, tu ex novia me caí mal. ―Esa vieja era una caza fortunas de lo peor.

―¿Te caía mal y no me lo habías dicho? ―Le reclamo, tuvo muchas ocasiones de decírmelo.

―Ya vez que buena amiga soy, que me tenía que aguantar el coraje, de verte de la mano con "esa". ―Es la innombrable.

Bueno en eso tiene razón Mai, tuve un noviazgo de cinco meses, no es que estuviera muy enamorada, ¡ni compatibles éramos!, es que solo que buscaba alguien, que estuviera ahí conmigo y ella llego en ese momento de soledad, no sé porque siento que mi amor, está demasiado lejos y nunca la conoceré, así que opte por una relación "cómoda".

Sin embargo el castillo que había creado, de falsas ilusiones y una cuestionable felicidad; se vino abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue cuando el pleito que tengo con mi hermana, llego a su clímax, cuando nuestro padre falleció y le heredo todo, dejándome a mi sin nada y como arte de magia, mi querida novia me abandono por ella y quedarse con la presidencia de la empresa, que antes me pertenecía; no obstante eso paso hace tres meses, ya no le veo motivo de seguir con esto.

―Mai, no me importa lo que hizo mi hermana ni mi ex, puedo seguir adelante. ―Me siento muy capaz, nunca me he tirado a la derrota por nadie y menos si no valen la pena.

―Tu si puedes, pero tu sabandija disque hermanita no puede te odia mucho, todo ese resentimiento la culpa la tuvo tu padre, por hacerlas competir hasta quien tomaba más agua, además se siente inferior a ti, ya vez te amenazo que todo lo que poseas, ella te lo arrebatara. ―Está pero bien traumada la Fujino mayor.

―¿Miras donde vivo?, no creo que le agrade robarse, este mini apartamento que además ni mío es. ―Si apenas cabemos mi amiga y yo, disponemos de dos reducidos cuartos, con cocina y un baño; para lo vanidosa que es mi hermana, esto sería una grosería.

―No seas modesta Shizuru, estamos asociadas en esta empresa de Diseño de eventos y fiestas, que yo puse el capital, pero sé que no hice una mala inversión, estando a tu lado. ―Le reafirmo por si se le olvida.

Tokiha es alguien demasiado solidaria y optimista, sin pedírselo al momento de quedar en la calle, se presentó enfrente de mi antiguo departamento de lujo, tomo mis maletas y me dijo que vendería su casa y abriríamos nuestra propio negocio, que empezaríamos desde abajo, como todas unas empresarias.

―Siento que me das mucho crédito. ―Dejando de lado mi té y verla de frente.

―Eres muy inteligente, persuasiva y trabajadora, no es que te de mucho crédito lo tienes y no me contradigas, ya que nos conocemos desde la universidad y se de lo que hablo. ―Esta mujer tiene un imán increíble, por eso su hermana la envidia, aunque la mayor de las Fujino tan bien es de temer en ese aspecto, solo que es muy caprichosa, ese es su gran defecto.

Mi sonrisa sale genuina al sentir su entusiasmo, por lo menos tengo a esta loquita de mi parte, estudiamos la misma carrera, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas aunque ella tiene ese don, de socializar mucho y nunca tuvo ningún complejo, de acercarse a mí a pesar, que en ese entonces yo tenía un status, más alto que el de ella.

Tokiha es alguien muy admirable sus estudios los pago ella misma, el único patrimonio que poseía, era la casa que le dejaron sus abuelos y la vendió para ayudarme en esta asociación, que nos estaba hiendo de maravilla, hasta que mi hermana volvió a intervenir, abrió una empresa como la nuestra, claro que la de ella es enorme y para rematar enfrente de nuestro negocio, está robándonos clientes que ella ni necesita, quiere mandarnos a la banca rota y dejarnos en la total miseria, solo para probar que ella es la superior Fujino.

―¿Y crees que con esta limpia, va funcionar Mai? estas siendo muy ingenua. ―Ya anda delirando.

―Puede ser, pero tan siquiera nos quita el estrés, que mañana tendremos que trabajar solas, porque los empleados nos abandonaron, al saber que nos quedaremos sin liquidación, muy pronto. ―Y lo peor se fueron con la competencia, traidores vende patrias y yo que les preparaba su desayuno y comida, mal agradecidos.

―¿Y ese hechizo o embrujo nos traerá fortuna? ―Me burlo.

―Pues lo que alcance a comprender, es que nos traerá lo que deseemos, menos dinero. ―Leyendo las letras pequeñas con dificultad, mi abuelo me enseñó a leerlo, solo para quitarme lo imperativo y me lo dio, para que lo dejara dormir su siesta en esa época, aunque nunca lo he utilizado hasta este momento.

―¿Entonces para que nos sirve? ¡Si lo que necesitamos es dinero! ―Debería de tirarlo a la basura, por inservible.

―Ya deja lo negativo, mira voy a empezar a escribir; ¿que será bueno poner aquí, algo que nos ayude? ―Pensando en algo brillante, una mansión, no eso no nos sirve, un avión, muy costoso de mantener, mmm.

―Ara, ara, si es de ese modo, que sea una mujer de esas, que te quiten el aliento al verla. ―No es dinero, pero a mi parecer esto es mejor.

―Tonta ―Me rio, por su comentario― pero no andas nada perdida; pero como es un juego no veo el problema, muy bien, además agreguémosle que sea sincera y honesta. ―Una buena cualidad.

―Leal y fiel ponle sobre todo fiel, lo anotaste. ―No me vaya a pasar, lo mismo con otra mujer.

―Si ya lo hice, te estas entusiasmando verdad, ¿qué más quieres Shizuru? ―Alegre que tan siquiera, esta distracción este haciendo, efecto en nosotras.

―Que sea Indomable y caballerosa a la vez, de esas como de la época antigua, que sea honorable, que aquí parece que lo carecen. ―O de plano las busco mal.

―Que sepa defendernos de tu idiota hermana, que no le tema a la muerte y que tenga un carácter aguerrido, con una mirada que te pueda arrebatar, hasta la voluntad. ―Bueno va ser para las dos la chica imaginaria, lo veo justo también, ponerle más de lo que yo quiero y me agradaría en una mujer.

―Sí, es maravilloso pero creo que ya nos desviamos, de nuestro objetivo.

―Tienes razón además ya me canse de esto, déjame termino decir el cantico y haber que tal, capaz que nos sale un lindo conejito.

Nos comenzamos a burlar de las cosas que estábamos haciendo, en nuestra desesperación mientras Mai sacude sus manos, después de escribir todas nuestras peticiones simplonas, comienza a recitar más fuerte, ese verso raro que sin pensarlo se me erizo la piel, al visualizar como el circulo comenzó a brillar, sin que mi amiga pelirroja notase, me quede trabada de la impresión, todas las letras que estaban marcadas en el suelo, se elevaban y golpeaban mi pecho sin control.

―¡Mai…! ¡Detente…! ―Escuchaba voces en mi cabeza, que me llamaban sin parar, haciéndome sangrar de la nariz; al tocar mi sangre en el círculo que estaba en el piso, todo se intensifico.

―¡No puedo…! ¡Qué rayos…! ―Mi boca y voz empezó a moverse y decir, más rápido el cantico sin mi consentimiento.

El libro que traía mi amiga, se deslizo de sus manos quedando en el aire, para comenzar a desmoronarse poco a poco, solo quedo una hoja intacta empecé a temblar compulsivamente, las lámparas estallaron en ese instante dejándonos sin distinguir nada, solo la penumbra era lo que nos invadía en ese espacio, un golpe de la nada nos pegó e hizo que perdiéramos el conocimiento… sin saber más, del destino que habíamos llamado, para que viniera acogernos…

**Entretanto un milenio atrás, se desarrollaba un evento importante, en un reino poderoso.**

"El rey Reito Kanzaki estaba sentado en su trono, bebiendo amargamente su copa de vino, con una sonrisa mal simulada y en su derecha su recién esposa Alysa Searrs lo acompañaba, con la expresión de desolación, al presenciar el acto más miserable, que está cometiendo contra la mujer que amo tanto tiempo en silencio y por su culpa y gran cobardía perderá la vida"

―Sabes el delito que te acusan, general Natsuki Kuga. ―El rey dice estoicamente, pero por dentro se está derrumbando cual niño pequeño, sin poder evitar el trágico destino que le aguarda la mujer que tiene en frente, si no se retracta de su declaración.

―Sí, su majestad, me acusan de alta traición. ―Fríamente contesta, la joven de veinticinco años, su mirada esmeralda impenetrable, dura postura, al ver demasiadas muertes y tomadas de su propia espada sin miramientos, para dar orden al reino; forjada a una edad muy temprana, para ser la sucesora de su padre, que falleció con honor en combate, su riqueza era muy cuantiosa, por ser parte de descendientes de generales del linaje Kuga.

"Un fuerte estruendo se oía por ser un juicio público, el pueblo estaba presente y conmocionado, al escuchar al general que veneraban y respetaban más que al propio rey decir esas palabras; su gloria trascendía, más allá de sus tierras por su gran lealtad y por el honor intachable, era conocida como la insobornable Kuga, la más valiente que disputo batallas sin ni siquiera dudar, dar la vida por el bienestar de su gente pero en ese instante, la acusaban de traición contra la vida del soberano"

―Como te declaras. ―El rey suelta afligido.

―Culpable mi rey. ―Este es mi destino.

"Reito se le nublo la vista de sufrimiento el pueblo calla, nadie se atrevía decir nada, rodaban lágrimas de los plebeyos, junto con los de la realeza; sus caballeros y soldados, soltaban maldiciones en murmullos, ella los dirigió siempre a ganar sus temibles batallas, sabían muy bien de antemano que el castigo seria la ahorca"

―Su majestad tenga piedad de nuestra general, ella ha estado al mando del ejército desde los catorce, nadie es como Kuga y ni se le compara en generaciones por venir, ha derrocados reinos enteros bajo su mandato. ―Gritaba el comandante, su gran mentor de cuarenta años, tratando de salvarla.

"El rey rechinaba los dientes de dolor, el consideraba su general como una amiga y mandarla a la muerte era inconcebible para él, crecieron juntos considero que siempre sería su mano derecha, hasta su último suspiro; sin embargo se estaba atribuyendo, que quería traicionarlo y tomar el trono, pero su corazón aun quería darle unos días de vida, aunque fuera efímero lo deseaba; porque aunque fuera el rey no podía pasarse la ley, ni él podía salvar a Natsuki, ante esa declaración tan grave"

―Muy bien general el pueblo pide que te absuelva, sin embargo la ley me lo prohíbe, Natsuki solo puedo ayudarte a que quede sin mancha el linaje Kuga, así que para redimir tu honor debes dirigirte al bosque de la redención y toma una rama del árbol sagrado. ―Muere con honor, eso es lo que le estoy pidiendo a mi más fiel general.

"Todo se quedó en silencio se miraban unos a otros, era bien sabido que el que entraba a ese lugar, no salía con vida, muchos entraban por la leyenda del árbol que estaba en el centro del bosque, podía concederte fortuna o vida eterna, pero también se rumoreaba que la maldad consumió el bosque, por eso estaba en tinieblas y sin vida, que solo si eras alguien noble podrías librar la muerte, aunque nadie lo haya conseguido; no obstante Natsuki se levantó sin titubear, con su aura majestuosa que la caracterizo todos sus años de manejar su ejército"

―Por mi honor iré ahí mi rey… ―Dando su juramento, que no piensa dar marcha atrás.

―Llévenla al calabozo mañana te vestirán con tu armadura, que te otorga tu lugar de gran general y partirás al bosque, que tengas buena suerte. ―Espero con tu armadura sobrevivas o aceptes mi oferta, de deambular en el destierro.

**"En la cárcel subterránea del reino, donde prevalece la humedad y suciedad, en el cual la peor escoria viene a caer ahí, era el sitio que se hallaba Natsuki, sentada en una cama de piedra, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro; en el fondo se escuchan pasos y se detiene un soldado, girándose a todos lados, abriendo la celda cautelosamente y cubriendo muy bien su cara"**

―Váyase de aquí general nuestro rey me ha mandado, para sacarla no merece este castigo, ¿no sé _Por qué_ se inculpo? ―No entendía porqué su honorable general, mentía de esa manera tan descarada, la conocía solo de vista y la admiraba, hasta el punto de quedar prendado por ella como muchos; que por su posición jamás llegara confesar, pero ese era su cruel destino y lo aceptaba, no obstante su muerte si lo podía impedir lo haría, aunque lo ejecutaran también por traición.

"Natsuki se levanta y cierra la puerta de la celda de nuevo"

―No me ofendas de ese modo, mi honor está en juego mi hora ha llegado, puede que no haya cometido ese crimen que me acusan, sin embargo con tantas batallas mis manos están manchadas de sangre. ―Mi alma y mi cuerpo, están cansados de esta vida y mi espíritu me exige descansar.

―¡Era el enemigo general, estamos en guerra además fueron órdenes del rey! ―Grita el soldado airado, porque nadie podía reprocharle nada, había salvado sus vidas, es lo único que contaba.

―Mi único deseo es ya no tomar la vida de nadie, si ese es mi precio a pagar, para dejar de ser una herramienta de destrucción, lo acepto. ―Ahora me doy cuenta, que eso soy, más que una guerrera, fui un arma que cegó vidas sin parar, aunque fuera en nombre de su majestad y justicia.

"Mientras Natsuki se lamenta una mujer rubia cubierta, con un detallado vestido de una sola pieza, de la seda más fina color purpura; aparta al soldado con desdén este al ver quien era, se marcha enseguida"

―Natsuki perdóname. ―Alyssa dice atrás de la celda, visualizando el sitio con repugnancia.

―Su majestad, no se humille más y déjeme sola, no quiero verla de nuevo. ―Sus ojos esmeraldas indiferentes, chocan con los azules de la reina.

―No me trates tan formal Natsuki. ―No te voy a permitir que te alejes.

―Es la reina, esa es la ley, es la única manera que se me permite. ―Estoicamente contesta.

―¡Sin embargo entraste en mi lecho varias veces! ¿Acaso también era la ley? ―Me tomaste antes que el rey y eso nadie lo cambia, la gran general cayó en mis redes justo como lo planee; cuando quise apoderarme del trono, tenía que tener bajo mi control, a la mano derecha del rey y la obtuve.

―Porque no sabía que era la futura reina y cuando me entere, usted ya se había casado con su majestad. ―Digo tranquila, no pienso reclamar fui engañada, pero fue mi culpa por caer en la artimaña de una mujer.

―Soy la segunda princesa del reino vecino y solo de esta manera mi posición no decaería, mi destino siempre fue ser reina, no importa el método que use para lograr mi objetivo; no obstante te quiero a mi lado, porque me he enamorado de ti. ―En el juego de incitación me enrede, en esa telaraña de sentimientos y caí rendida por ella.

―Entiendo, solo déjame sola. ―Secamente le contesto, no importándole su explicación.

―Si Reito se entera que le fui infiel contigo, ahora mismo yo estaría en tu sitio, por embaucarte a ti y faltarle en ese entonces a mi prometido.

―¡…!

―Gracias por no delatarme sé que vas a morir por mi culpa, además porque la que quiso asesinarlo fui yo, no tú. ―Ella me ama, hace todo eso por mí es algo que me alegra, me apodere del corazón de la que gobierna bajo las sombras de este reino, no como el embelequé de mi esposo.

―Su majestad, no hago esto por usted, más bien lo hago por mi… ―Le digo sinceramente, no ocupo sacrificarme por nadie, en las batallas que he forjado no ocupo esa ideología sin fundamentos, lo único que amo más que nada es esta nación, que me vio nacer.

"La rubia entra a la celda enojada y toma su rostro"

―Te amo, el dolor que estoy sintiendo es infinito pero ese maldito honor, te está llevando a la muerte, debiste dejarme matar a Reito, pero me lo impediste tu tendrías que ser la única que me debería tocar: aún tenemos tiempo Natsuki, la plebe te adora hasta el ejército estaría a tus pies, solo traiciona a ese infeliz hazlo por mí. ―Demuéstrame tu amor.

"Alysa se despoja de su vestido y besa la general con lujuria, tratando de que fuera correspondida, para que la mujer de ojos esmeraldas sucumba a su voluntad y haga lo que le pide"

―Únete a mí podemos gobernar juntas, eres audaz y fuerte… ―Acaricio su rostro sin ninguna cicatriz, aun siendo participe de tantas guerras, jamás recibió un daño en su cara; quiero estar de nuevo en sus brazos, que me tome como la primera vez que la seduje.

―No…

"Natsuki toma la ropa de la rubia y se la pone delicadamente para sentarse de nuevo"

―Adiós Alyssa, espero que seas muy feliz. ―Le doy la espalda.

―¡Eres una maldita, espero que te revuelques en el infierno! ―Alejándose furiosa, por el rechazo.

―Es lo mínimo que merezco, por haber posado mis ojos en ti… ―Se recuesta en el suelo y duerme apaciblemente.

**"En la mañana siguiente, con cuidado la general es vestida, con su armadura de color negro, tapando completamente su cuerpo y rostro, dándole un aspecto apabullante, el soldado que lo ayuda tiembla a cada segundo y comienza a llorar"**

―¿Por qué derramas lágrimas? ―Pregunta Natsuki contrariada, si apenas y conocía al joven.

―Porque mi general, no acepto la propuesta de nuestro rey. ―Era una tortura, verla por última vez.

"Natsuki ve al soldado que es tapado su rostro, con otra armadura sencilla, toma su daga y corta su mano, para comenzarle a grabarle el pecho del joven, con rojo carmesí dándole un signo"

―Eres honorable y esto lo demuestra. ―Solo su familia les otorgaba, ese signo a los más distinguidos soldados y era la primera vez que lo hacía y como están ahora las cosas sería el único de ese suceso.

―Su segundo al mando, se enfurecerá con usted por esto. ―El otro ejército era más leal, pero se encuentra en el norte cumpliendo una misión, si estuvieran aquí Kuga estaría fuera de este reino, se la llevarían sus subordinados, aunque fuera arrastras.

―Sé que no estará feliz, por mi decisión― ¡Solo dile que quería dormir, solo eso! ―Me rio internamente, dándole un adiós, en mi interior guardare su recuerdo y amistad.

**"La general ve que vienen más soldados y le abren la puerta, para ser custodiada y que empiece su travesía junto a los reyes y el pueblo; después de horas de una ardua cabalgata, es dejada en la entrada del bosque"**

―Natsuki Kuga si llegas a sobrevivir, te delego de tu cargo de general y te ordeno que seas libre, no vuelvas a pisar esta tierra. ―Sentencia Reito ante todo sus súbditos, era la única manera de que pudiera vivir, aunque fuera remota sus posibilidades, aún existía esperanza.

―¡Como lo desee majestad! ―Hace una inclinación mostrándole respeto.

"Reito ve como desaparece la silueta, de su mejor general en la penumbra, mientras Alyssa ve furiosa como el amor se le escapa, sin poder detenerla a su lado…"

**"Entre el lodo y fango la mujer de ojos fríos, va adentrándose al bosque, voces y susurros invaden sus oídos sin parar, no mostrando perturbación llega al centro, ve un árbol en el medio y este se mueve levemente dejándola asombrada"**

―¿Vienes a pedir fortuna o vida eterna? ―Otra que acude a caer en su trampa, cuando piden fortuna, la codicia aparece y los mata instantáneamente, cuando piden vida eterna, vienen espíritus y los torturan, hasta dejarlos casi desquiciados, rogando piedad para que los asesinen y después los calcinan lentamente, para su agonía.

―Solo vengo a dormir eternamente. ―Lo decidí desde el momento que partí, no pienso pelear por mi vida.

"Saca una daga decorada en oro y rubís, la empuña entre sus manos y encajarla en su corazón, pero es detenida por una fuerza invisible"

―¿Qué pasa?

―Ya veo, eres muy interesante Nastuki.

―¿Conoce mi nombre?

―Estoy indagando en tu pasado, solo contéstame sinceramente ¿Por qué no acusaste a la reina? Amor asía ella no es, lo veo claramente.

―Es mi destino.

―Eres alguien obsesionada con eso, pero si no puedes decirlo tú, lo hare yo no lo hiciste porque causarías, una gran rebelión, si acusaban a la reina de traición y la ejecutaban, el reino vecino querría invadirlos y habría una masacre, ¿tanto te importa esa gente? ―Con curiosidad el árbol parlante deliberaba.

―Soy su general, jure protegerlos. ―Ya no quería más guerra, si su vida daba una paz momentánea lo haría, para redimir un poco sus pecados.

"El árbol acerca su rama seca, tomando la forma de un dedo puntiagudo y lo posiciona en la frente de Natsuki, las hojas antes marchitas, comienzan a enverdecer, mientras la joven de ojos esmeraldas, se queda quieta esperando su muerte"

―Tu destino no es morir hoy eres la única persona, que no busca su beneficio propio e interpones, tus necesidades por otros, tendrá el privilegio de trascender en el tiempo, además unas jovencitas te necesitan que poseen un libro, hecho de una de mis ramas, ¡que afortunadas! ―El árbol sagrado, deja entrar el cantico de la pelirroja a ese lugar y la sangre de la peli ocre consuma el pacto; el árbol ve con agrado a la primera persona en lograr pasar su barrera.

"Natsuki quiere reclamarle al árbol, que aunque su lógica le dice que es una locura, lo que sus ojos destellan o es el delirio de su propia conciencia, no da crédito lo que ocurre enseguida, un gran torbellino la invade y es succionada, por un vórtice negro, despareciendo en un santiamén, bajo la custodia del árbol que volvía a su estado inerte nuevamente…"

**En la época actual…**

―¡Mai…! ¿Estás bien…? ―Despertando con un dolor horroroso de cabeza.

―Si… déjame abro las cortinas para distinguir mejor. ―Diablos de seguro, el libro traía droga, quien iba pensar que mi abuelo le entraba a esa cosa, de seguro fue un hipee, por eso sufrimos fuertes alucinaciones.

"La pelirroja va y desliza la cortina, entrando la luz del sol en el departamento, dejando ver un gran desorden en la entrada"

―Que maldito susto me pego, ese libro. ―Volviendo a sus sentidos, al recordar el suceso irreal.

―Ya Shizuru de seguro solo fue un corto circuito, nada del otro mundo. ―Si le digo que creo, que aspiramos una sustancia de dudosa procedencia me mata.

"Mientras la pelirroja y la peli ocre acomodaban el desorden, una silueta se va abriendo paso, en medio del circulo que estaba en el departamento"

―¿Qué es este lugar? ―Murmura Natsuki, desorientada viendo a todos lados.

"Mai y Shizuru al ver un extraño en su departamento, vestido totalmente de negro y de manera rara, no dejando ver su rostro por el estraño casco que traia, comienzan a gritar asustadas"

―¡Un ladrón, alguien venga ayudarnos! ―Mai pegándole a la ventana de su departamento, para que un vecino viniera a auxiliarla.

―¡Un pervertido entro! ―Shizuru histérica y más al ver al sujeto, imponente con la espada en la cintura.

―¿Dónde? ―Quien osaba robar en su presencia, por menos ella les cortaba las manos; mientras la joven de ojos esmeraldas se ponía en guardia, buscando al susodicho.

―¡Un degenerado! ―Apuntaba la pelirroja, tapándose los ojos y brincando como si hubiera visto lo peor.

―¡Fetichista y violador! ―Shizuru ya solo soltaba, lo que su mente se le viniera.

―¿Díganme donde está, para matarlo? ―Ahora si le cortaría el "orgullo", los violadores y degenerados, no había piedad era la ley.

"La general voltea, para todas partes buscando al cobarde, se quita el casco para visualizar mejor, pero en ese momento de descuido, la peli ocre agarra un sartén y se lo estrella en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente en el acto"

―¡Le di, le di! ―Festejando como si hubiera hecho una proeza.

―¡Qué demonios hiciste Shiz, lo mataste! ―Mai dice al verlo, inerte en el suelo.

―¡Se lo merece por pervertido! ―Soplándole a su arma, el mejor amigo para cualquier dama en apuros, pensaba Shizuru.

Voy y me acerco al acosador, lo volteamos entre mi amiga y yo, porque pesaba demasiado ¿qué era lo que traía puesto?, ¿una armadura?, demonios ahora hacen cosplay en mi departamento; pero quedo impactada, era alguien con el rostro más bello que haya visto, su cabello sedoso color cobalto se deslizaba en mis manos y por mi culpa, ahora estaba bañado de sangre.

― ¡Ara, ara, que hago Mai la mate, mate a la pervertida sexy…!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, parece que les agrado el primer capitulo. Y se lo habia dicho en mi anteriores comentarios, que este iba estar algo loco (Como yo jaja), si se dieron cuenta va ser mas ligero que mi otro fic, (osea menos drama jaja). Parace que quieren una secuela o extras de Hola mi hermoso amor. (dejenme lo pienso y ademas si lo llegara a realizar, debo terminar cierta historia que tengo abandonada, porque meti a personajes de mi primer fic ufff que tiempos jaja, y por no decidirme con quien dejar a la prota lo deje a medias... Si lo se me paso SD)

Bueno sin mas gracias a todos sus comentarios y tomarse el tiempo de dar su opinion de esta nueva historia. Espero que ahora que muy pronto tendre 2 trabajos no me maten (Dicen que puedo aguantar que aun soy joven jaja les creere por ahora si no me desmayo antes jaja) y ojala pueda actualizar como las tengo acostumbradas osea cada semana... Hasta la proxima...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

Al verificar el pulso de la pervertida, me doy cuenta que no la había matado, así que suelto un suspiro de alivio, mi conciencia puede estar tranquila, por no asesinarla de un sartenazo.

―¿Y ahora que hacemos Shiz? ―Al ver a la atracadora tirada e inconsciente.

―Llamar a la policía―Disponiéndose a buscar su celular.

―¡No digas tonterías, la golpeaste! ―Ya se miraba la joven de ojos violetas, en problemas.

―¿Por qué? entro a nuestro departamento es una acosadora, como las que tenía en la universidad ―Y pensé que al perder mi status, terminaría mi martirio pero ni aquí me dejan de llover pretendientes; aunque hay que admitir que es la stalker, por mucho la más espectacular y sexy de todas.

―Qué te parece mejor, lo decidimos después de atenderla y nos explique que hace aquí―Picaronamente lo dice.

"La joven de cabello peli ocre, ensancha su mirada rojiza, al no creer que su amiga, este defendiendo a la acosadora"

―Ara, ara, te gusta verdad Mai―La veo que no le quita la vista, como si en cualquier momento, quisiera tirársele encima.

―Mírala Shizuru está para comértela enterita, no me quejo que me acose lo que quiera―Toma la mano de la general y comienza acariciarla.

Diablos mi amiga ve a la pervertida con deseo, es hermosa sin embargo no podemos, dejarnos llevar por su apariencia de modelo, con ese lindo rostro esperando que alguien la despierte, como en un cuento de hadas como esas historias, donde el caballero besa a su princesa, aunque en este caso, se esté invirtiendo la situación y la princesa moderna bella e inteligente, quiera besuquear al caballero en su lujosa armadura; ara, debo espabilar, porque estoy cayendo igual que Tokiha.

―Llevémosla a mi recamara―La pelirroja dice, acercándose de manera peligrosa a Natsuki.

―¡Mai! ―La miro acusadoramente.

―¿Qué?

―¡Déjala!

―Solo voy a revisarle la herida, no seas mal pensada, no me la imagine en mi cama desnuda, ni nada por estilo, ni mucho menos gritando mi nombre, cuando la castigaba por hacer esta travesura, de entrar a la casa sin permiso―Casi babeando encima de su víctima.

―Ella está bien.

―¿Define bien?, porque yo la miro inconsciente y sangrando, dios ya se lo que necesita, es respiración de boca a boca, que bueno que asistí a esa clase ―Mai se inclina rápidamente, para besar a la general.

Empujo a mi amiga, para que dejara de fantasear con la mujer; después de salvaguardar la integridad de la desconocida, veo con detalle esa armadura, se notaba que le había puesto mucho empeño, al hacer su disfraz era muy imponente que daba miedo y a la vez respeto ¿quizás hay una convención medieval?

―¿Mai tienes una idea que hace aquí y vestida así?

―Que más va ser, es una de tus enamoradas secretas y vino a declararse con su cosplay de caballero, eso es romántico―brillándole los ojos al decirlo.

―Oh no lo había pensado de esa manera, tiene sentido―Creo que la modestia no es lo mío, bueno eso pasa cuando tienes a medio mundo derrapando por ti, te suben la autoestima tirando a ego, aunque después me dejen por no tener dinero…, ara, ara, que mujeres tan interesadas de hoy en día.

―Deja de restregarme en la cara, que tú siempre te quedas con las mejores ¡que injusto!―Haciendo un puchero por ser siempre la segunda.

―Ya deja el drama y ayúdame a moverla Mai, pesa mucho con lo que trae puesto―Al tratar de levantarla.

―Yo puedo quitársela, si quieres ve y descansa te vez con sueño. ―Le dice adiós con la mano, despidiéndola con una mirada de inocencia, mal simulada.

―Mejor la llevamos a mi recamara, no quiero que nos culpen de aprovechadas. ―Que si la dejo con Tokiha, hasta de violación nos acusan.

Mai derrotada de que le leyera sus intenciones, la toma de un pie y yo del otro, para arrastrarla a mí cuarto y después la subimos a mi cama, como dios nos dio entender, quedando hechas puré en el proceso.

Le ordeno a mi amiga, que vaya a conseguirme vendas y lo necesario, para curarle la contusión que yo le cause, la acomodo en mis piernas, detallando su rostro con más cuidado, sin darme cuenta ya estaba acariciándolo, me doy un golpe mental, no debería estar pensando en eso.

Para mi fortuna Mai me distrae, al verla que comienza a checar que más traía la intrusa, comenzando a quitarle la espada y la daga.

―Parecen de verdad, es muy buena imitación del oro y rubís, ¡te imaginas si fueran genuinas!, saldríamos del atolladero financiero, que nos preocupa. ―La pelirroja, observando de cerca los objetos.

―Ya deja de soñar deben ser de utilería. Solo acomoda sus cosas a un lado de la cama, para que no estorben―Pero Mai tiene razón, parecen legítimas, pero eso es descabellado, ¿quién en su sano juicio, traería algo de gran valor paseando? Para que le doy vueltas, deben ser más falsas, que una moneda de 3 euros.

Sin embargo esta pervertida sí que es obsesionada ¿será una fanática, que gasta todo su dinero en disfraces? … Bueno ese es su problema, como derrocha sus recursos…

**Al caer la noche…**

"Las dos amigas fatigadas, con su labor de curar a la general, se quedan dormidas a un lado de ella, que ahora en su cabeza traía una venda, que la pelirroja le agrego un mensaje, con un color rojo llamativo, solo para hacer enojar a la peli ocre, que no pudo evitarlo, en el vendaje venia un mensaje: Cuidado unidad protegida por Mai&Shiz, prohibido tocar"

"La joven de cabello cobalto, se remueve inquieta, dando signos de recuperar la conciencia al fin, mientras ella se remolinea en la cama, las manos de ciertas mujeres se enredan en su cintura, al sentir el leve forcejeo"

―Mmm, no te muevas quiero dormir más―Se queja la ojos rojizos.

―Solo déjame darle un beso shiz― Mai habla en sus sueños.

―¿Que me paso? ―Murmura quedamente Natsuki, aun por el efecto del golpe.

Me duele la cabeza demasiado, me empiezo a tocar la área donde procede el malestar y siento que hay algo cubriendo la zona afectada ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?... Leves flechazos vienen a mi memoria, recordando que el rey me mando al bosque a bien morir, pero algo realmente extraño sucedió…; en ese instante abro mis ojos, al conmemorar los hechos antes de perder el conocimiento, esto es una locura me trato de levantar, pero algo me lo impide y veo a dos doncellas dormidas encima de mí.

―¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ―Hablo con autoridad, por el atrevimiento de las doncellas.

"Mai y Shizuru se caen de la cama por el escándalo"

―¡Ouch! ― Se quejan las amigas del golpe.

"Ven como la general, buscaba desesperada su arma y no la hallaba, mientras comenzaban a ponerse en pose defensiva de nuevo"

―¡Te dije que era mejor, llamar a la policía! ―Shizuru le reclama a la pelirroja, sobándose molesta de la caída que sufrió.

"Los ojos esmeraldas, enfocan a su atacante con furia y se pone en actitud de pelea"

―Tú te atreviste a levantarme la mano, sabes que eso se castiga con la muerte, soy un general discúlpate en este instante, si quieres que te perdone la vida ―Son doncellas débiles, solo con retractarse de su error, les concederé mi indulto.

―¿Qué? ―sus ojos rojos destellan incredulidad, mofándose de su idiota orden.

―Me perdonas ―La pelirroja dice, brillándole los ojos.

―¡Mai!

―¿Qué? por mí no hay problema, ella tiene derecho a reclamar, después de todo la dejaste noqueada.

―No digas tonterías, ella es la delincuente aquí, la pervertida debe pedir perdón por entrar a una casa que no es suya, eso es _allanamiento de morada_―enojada porque ellas son las ofendidas y no la intrusa, ahora resulta que los patos le tiran a las escopetas.

"Natsuki deja su postura ofensiva contra las mujeres, al ver el lugar al fin en detalle, comienza a caminar con desconcierto, por todo el departamento, su expresión era un poema, al no saber que presenciaba"

¿Qué rayos es este sitio?, se ve raro y estrecho, busco con desesperación una salida, para ubicarme en que parte del reino me encuentro, voy al flanco izquierdo de este sendero con cautela, analizando si no es una trampa, al no percibir peligro, con un movimiento rápido me asomo con brusquedad, buscando un posible enemigo y quedo más impacta de lo que estaba; mis ojos se abren hasta dolerme, por el esfuerzo que hago al visualizar, que enormes castillos me rodeaban, luces cegadoras los llenaban y no eran de los cielos, que proporcionaba esa luz incandescente, además un ruido molesto envolvía ese lugar.

"Las dos amigas ven a la intrusa, muy atentas por su desplazamiento sigiloso, que les cuesta asimilar que tan rápido movimiento, no haya causado ningún ruido, al poseer esa vestimenta tan pesada y Shizuru vuelve a tomar el sartén por si las dudas, para después advertirle lo que sucede a la ojos esmeraldas"

―¡Oye pervertida, esa es la ventana y estamos en el quinto piso, si te sigues asomando de esa manera te vas a matar! ― ¿Acaso todavía seguirá desorientada, por el golpe?

"Pero Natsuki no le presta atención para nada, toda su curiosidad la tienen los edificios de enfrente y las luces de neón que las decoran"

―¿Qué cosa son esas luces? ¿Son antorchas? ―Atónita con lo que vislumbran sus ojos.

―¡La dejaste idiota Shizuru, tan bella que es, ahora esta defectuosa! ―La pelirroja le reclama tristemente.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―Le pregunto a la doncella, que me golpeo.

―En mi departamento―Estoy muy molesta, no debería estarse haciendo la loca para evadir su crimen, tendría que estarme agradeciendo que no la denuncie y no estar preguntando bobadas para desviar el tema.

¿Acaso estaré muerta? Necesito saberlo, pero las únicas que pueden darme una respuesta, son esas damiselas.

―¿Decidme estoy en el mundo de los muertos? ―Palpando mi cuerpo, para verificar si aún sigo viva.

―Definitivo se le zafo un tornillo, por tu culpa. ―Mai le recrimina a la peli ocre.

―¡Escuchadme doncellas, estoy muerta! ―en su razonamiento, esa sería una explicación viable, por lo que está aconteciendo.

―Me dijo doncella Shiz, que tierna ¡me la puedo quedar!― Jalando la sudadera de la peli ocre emocionada.

―No digas idioteces, ni que fuera un cachorro para quedárnosla; además tú de doncella no tienes nada, que "eso" te lo quitaron hace mucho tiempo― Noto que la pervertida es buena ligando, con ese tono de voz que nos dedica, fino con decoro y delicado su postura firme, que no ha decaído ni un segundo a pesar de la circunstancias y lo mejor son esos ojos esmeraldas preciosos que desprenden amabilidad y a la vez temerarios que nunca he visto, ¡quién diablos no cae! Debe ser una casanova, pues que se valla con sus frasecitas a conseguir a otra ilusa, que aquí pierde su tiempo… Bueno conmigo, porque a Mai ya la perdí, desde hace bastante.

―Tienes razón ya doncella no soy, pero puedo fingir― me giro y le hablo a la mujer, que va estar en mis sueños últimamente― ¡oye preciosura! ¿Crees que estas muerta?

"Natsuki asiente de manera educada, Mai suelta una carcajada y le da la señas a Shizuru con su dedo, que en definitivo está loca, mientras a la general al percibir por primera vez, que su tono era de burla en contra de ella, pierde los estribos estando en presencia de una mujer, por la falta de respeto"

―¡Cuando pregunto algo, siempre tienen que contestarme de inmediato, no estarse secreteando, eso es descortés! ¡Qué campesinas tan vulgares! ―Enojada porque no le daban respuesta, para comprobar que no tenían acatamiento, entonces pensó que eran simples campesinas, por eso su falta de modales, aunque ciertamente los campesinos de su reino, no eran tan maleducados como esas mujeres.

―¡Ara, ara, tu pervertida si le sigues por ese rumbo, te juro que estarás muerta en minutos! ―A mí nadie me ordena y menos con esa actitud, de quererme dar lecciones de etiqueta, no las ocupo ya tuve mucho de esa en mi infancia.

Me giro y veo a la campesina que me levanta la voz, aunque es suave y terciopelada, dejando un rastro cual dulce melodía al oído, no le quita su manera irrespetuosa de hablarme, la detallo y su ropaje es muy raro y recuerdo a ese árbol parlante, de seguro hechizado por un artilugio del mal.

―¡Ser maligno! ―Le digo a la que me golpeo, debe ser la hechicera, con su poder oculto arduo todo, no cabe duda que utiliza su magia para tener hermosura, en definitivo esa belleza es sobrenatural, en mi mundo no hay nadie con facciones tan perfectas.

―Ahí te hablan Mai. ―La única con potencial de maldad, es mi amiga.

―¡Me refiero a ti! ―Apuntando a la campesina irrespetuosa.

―Ara, ara, mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino, cual es el tuyo pervertida. ―Me han dicho de muchas maneras, bella, hermosa, atractiva, encantadora, pero en serio ¿maligna? ¿Qué clase de stalker, me coquetea de esa manera?

―No te incumbe ser maligno cual es mi nombre, solo dime que me han hecho, ¿una maldición acaso?

"Shizuru levanta de nuevo el sartén y querérselo estrellar a Natsuki, que a su parecer es una ciega de lo peor y decirle el más infame piropo del mundo; mientras la joven de ojos violetas, se interpone en medio de las contrincantes, que destellaban desagrado la una a la otra, cada una por sus razones"

―Cálmate Shiz y usted porque no se tranquilizas general san. ―Tratando de que el ambiente se apaciguara, que lo veía muy tenso.

―Callad campesina, si no quieres que te corte la lengua, en este instante, para enseñarte modales. ―Buscando de nuevo mi espada y daga.

―Oye si quieres cerrarme la boca, hay mejores formas. ―Se burlaba la pelirroja, por lo que decía la general.

"Mientras Mai se divierte de lo lindo, con la incoherencias de la cabello cobalto, Shizuru le comenzó a palpitar una vena de furia"

―¡Toma tus cosas y vete de mi casa, si no quieres que llame a la policía! ―Hasta aquí llego mi paciencia, que me amenacen y me insulten en mi propio hogar, es lo último que deseo.

―¿Policía? ―Es acaso una de sus armas, de esta hechicera.

"La joven de ojos rojos impacientes, toman la espada y la daga, aventándola por la ventana"

―¡Que has hecho ser maligno, esas son posesiones valiosas! ―son herencias de mi padre.

―¡Pues ve por ellas y déjanos en paz! ―Esperando que se fuera a la puerta y recogiera sus pertenecías.

"Natsuki no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó por la ventana, para sorpresa de las compañeras de piso"

―¡Viste eso, se suicidó por tu culpa, ahora si vamos a tener problemas! ―La pelirroja viendo feo a su amiga, por su manera impulsiva de hacer las cosas.

"Mai y Shizuru corren a la ventana y bajan su vista, alarmadas de que verían un cuerpo estrellado en la acera, pero para su sorpresa no vislumbraron nada"

―Ara, ara, esto es una pesadilla. ―Musita la peli ocre, tocando su frente en signo de dolor de cabeza.

―Ni que lo digas, espero que se encuentre bien. ―Y yo que si quería jugar a la damisela en apuros.

**"Natsuki al tomar sus armas, ve algo que le llama la atención y lo sigue aprisa, adentrándose al centro de la ciudad más y más; con sus ojos esmeraldas antes fríos, ahora demostraban asombro por todo lo que veía, llegando donde había un cruce de la avenida mas concurrida, en el cual se hallaban demasiados autos, se detiene a observarlos por minutos asombrada, pero al girar hacia atrás, nota un autobús con estupefacción, al ver cómo la gente ingresa en el"**

¿Qué cosas perversas son estas? ¡Se están devorando a la gente viva!, este mundo es demasiado peligroso, me giro y veo a una niña, con su madre a punto de ser atacada por esa bestia infernal, no voy a dejar que se la coman en mi presencia.

―¡Jure por mi espada proteger a los desvalidos… porque mi poder lo adquirí, para resguardarlos! ¡Te destruiré bestia maligna! ―Suelto mi código de guerra, dispuesta a sucumbir para salvarlas.

"La general desenfunda ágilmente, iba con gran velocidad sobre el autobús, cuando unos turistas la distinguen y comienzan a fotografiarla, por la manera tan excéntrica de su ropa, creyendo que estaban filmando una película o comercial, por la bella joven que portaba la armadura"

La bestia tiene aliados, con forma de humanos y me atacan, segándome con luces mágicas, tomo impulso para que no me embista la luz brillante, para mi fortuna no me tocan por mi habilidad al esquivarlas.

"Mientras la gente aplaude distinguiendo las acrobacias, que hacia la general con gran precisión y sin muestra de fatiga y para su asombro, verla posicionarse en segundos en la puerta del autobús"

Al llegar a mi objetivo percibo con dolor que llegue tarde, en proteger a la madre, que ya estaba adentro del hocico del animal feroz, ruego al cielo y su majestad que no haya sufrido; sin embargo no debo seguir lamentándome, tengo que resguardar a la hija de esa mujer, es lo menos que puedo hacer, por esa desdichada alma, estoy a pocos centímetros de llegar, tomo la mano de la niña, que están en las fauces de la bestia y me quedo congelada al ver, que había muchas personas en el estómago de la alimaña, con vida e intactas.

"La madre furiosa adentro del autobús, al ver a su hija ser tomada por la joven, que traía una espada en mano le quita la niña de un manotazo; los que estaban a bordo la ven con desconfianza, creyendo que podía ser un delincuente, sin embargo la general no les presta atención, comienza a golpear el vehículo con su pie, verificando de que estaba hecho"

―¿Metal? ¿Una bestia de metal, que transporta a plebeyos? ―Toca el extraño objeto con sus dedos, viendo que no era una bestia como ella creía, sino un carruaje extraño.

―¿Pero dónde están los caballos? ―Se pregunta ella misma en voz alta, tomando su barbilla como siempre lo hacía, a la hora de tener una incertidumbre en sus batallas.

"Los pasajeros están muy extrañados, por cómo se comporta la bella mujer; un hombre mayor se levanta para esclarecerle la duda"

-Jovencita están adentro del autobús y creo que son cuatrocientos caballos―El señor creyendo, que habla de la fuerza del vehículo.

―¡Que barbarie! ―Esta gente es muy sanguinaria, sacrificaron a sus caballos hechizándolos y convertirlos en estas bestias.

"Natsuki contrariada se baja del transporte y emprende su camino por la calle, sin detenerse ni cuando el semáforos marca en rojo y los autos comienzan a pitar"

―¡Qué demonios te sucede! ―Enojado un automovilista, por tener que frenar de golpe y no envestir a la joven.

―¡Si quieres morir hazlo en tu casa desquiciada! ― Un ama de casa que estaba en la acera le dice.

"Natsuki sigue de largo, mientras los pobres que estaban en el volante, hacían lo sobrehumano para no arrollarla, haciendo sonar el claxon sin descanso, para ver si así espabilaba la joven"

―Los caballos de este mundo, son muy ruidosos. ―Tapándose los oídos y se va de largo ignorando los gritos e insultos de las personas.

"Mientras Kuga sigue observando todo, sus estomago comienza a protestar, al no haber ingerido alimento por tres días"

Si hubiera sabido que no moriría, habría aceptado las cenas que el fiel soldado, me ofrecía noche tras noche… ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? No se cómo funciona este sitio, en cuestión de comida, ¿habrá posadas o tabernas? Además no poseo dinero y mis pertenecías no pienso venderlas, ¿aunque no sé si aquí tengan valor?; así que debo valerme por mi misma, cazando para sobrevivir ¿Pero dónde estarán los animales?, aunque sea un conejo me conformo, pero se ve que aquí no hay, debo subir a un lugar más alto y buscarlos…

"Kuga iba con la determinación, de subirse a una farola de la calle, hasta que la policía la ve y va sobre de ella, al ser reportada por los transeúntes, por su actitud sospechosa"

"Se posicionan tres patrullas rodeándola, salen los oficiales para ponerse en sus posiciones"

―¡Ponga las manos sobre la nuca! ―Le indica un oficial.

"Pero Nastuki no les hace caso, dos policías se hacen señas para embestirla, pero la ojos esmeraldas los nota enseguida y esquiva sin problemas, se le dejar venir tres más para controlarla, la general con un salto magnifico, se posiciona encima de las patrullas, no queriendo pelear, al observar que el enemigo era muy endeble; uno de los agentes toma el parlante y comienza a negociar, para que se entregue sin problemas"

―¡No oponga resistencia, no queremos causarle daño! ―Un agente, le comunica su situación.

―¿Ustedes causarme daño? ¡Mejor piénselo en querer atacarme, porque en menos de dos segundos, los cortare en dos a todos! ―Me amenazan, que imprudencia, ¿no vieron que son muy débiles, para enfrentarme? Fui criada por mi padre desde muy temprana edad, en el arte de la guerra, deben medir la fuerza de su adversario, si quiere ganar la batalla.

―¿Acaso está desafiando la ley? ―Los oficiales, toman sus armas electromagnéticas y le apuntan, por si continúa oponiendo resistencia.

"Natsuki frunce el ceño, airada de que le acusen, de romper un reglamento"

―¿Me está diciendo que estoy, quebrantando la ley?

―¡Si, está prohibido, armar escándalo público y amenazas de muerte! ―El agente dando indicaciones, de rodearla mientras negocian.

―¿Está prohibido matar en defensa propia? ―No sabía eso, ¿qué clases de reglas hay aquí? No sé nada de este mundo.

―Bueno no es que esté prohibido, si es en defensa propia en unos casos se puede, pero el asunto aquí es que nosotros representamos la ley, en pocas palabras estas rompiendo las normas si nos atacas, al igual que portar esa arma en público. ―Señalando la gran espada que traía.

"La general se detiene, viendo que la gente asiente a lo que el oficial dice y como no vino a infringir las reglas de ese mundo, decide tirar su arma, siendo tomada a la fuerza por cinco policías, que por más que querían doblegarla no pudieron, así que optaron por pedirle de favor que entrara a la patrulla, que esta ascendió sin problemas; mientras los oficiales se miraban con asombro, preguntándose como una mujer podía ser tan fuerte y a la vez educada… Y sin más impedimentos se la llevan al fin…"

**En la estación de policía…**

Todo esto es tan descabellado, que me cuesta creer que aún estoy en mis cabales, ¿se supone que estoy en un calabozo?, pero este lugar es muy pulcro, para ser un sitio de castigo, veo a uno de esos que se hacen llamar policías, que según entendí son lo equivalente como los caballeros o soldados, de donde vengo.

Si quebrante el código de este extraño lugar, supongo que este es mi final, después de todo voy a morir con deshonor, manchando el linaje Kuga y todo por mi debilidad por una mujer, no sé cómo me deje engañar por Alysa de esa manera tan simple, cuando la vi en el castillo, conocía de antemano que era la princesa del reino vecino, pero no sabía que estaba comprometida con su majestad.

¿En que estaba pensando cuando me fije en ella?, oh claro mi juicio se nublo, al estar feliz al ver a la princesa, había rescatado a unos campesinos y con su poder les otorgo tierras, dejándolos a mi cuidado, según ella de manera noble; me deje llevar por su sonrisa falsa y nuestra amistad comenzó a fortalecerse a pasos agigantados.

Posteriormente paso algo que no tenía previsto, un día como si nada, ella entro a mis aposentos y sin más, me beso diciéndome que me amaba, que me había visto años atrás cuando fuimos apoyar a su reino, en un conflicto que tenían con unos nobles, pero aunque me conocía de vista, que hasta ese momento se atrevía a confesarse.

Le dije que no podía estar con ella, mi deber me lo impedía, además mi corazón estaba ocupado por la gente del reino, no cabía nadie más, sin embargo Alyssa no desistió ante mi declaración me hizo una promesa, hacer prosperar el reino y la gente que tanto amaba, solo me pedía de condición quedarme con ella, accedí creyendo a su palabra, ella se dio cuenta de mi debilidad que adoraba a los campesinos y plebeyos del reino… y se aprovechó muy bien de ello.

Sin embargo tuve que partir a una guerra, posponiendo nuestros planes, le hice saber que a mi regreso dejaría ser general y tomaría el título nobiliario de mi madre, para poder estar a su lado y cumplir con mi sueño de ver prosperar a mi pueblo y meses después de mi regreso cuál fue mi decepción, que la doncella que juraba amarme, estaba desposada con su majestad.

Yo no tenía derecho a reclamar ya, ella ya no era una princesa, del reino vecino, si no la reina de la nación que servía, así que me trague su traición y lo deje pasar por el bien de la nación, pero Alyssa comenzó acecharme, queriendo que matara a su majestad y tomara el trono, esa traición no la haría jamás, no obstante me entere, que ella estaba dispuesta a envenenarlo en el banquete real, se lo impedí tirando la copa antes que Reito bebiera y me inculpe para no causar guerra con los reinos…

Aún recuerdo las palabras de mi padre, pronosticándome este futuro…

**Flash back…**

―Hija mía tienes trece años, en la próxima primavera tomaras mi puesto, nuestro honor ahora recaerá en tus manos― Sentencia un hombre corpulento de cabellera cobalto y ojos obscurecidos, su carácter aguerrido y astuto que poseía, lo conocían como el lobo Kuga, el inquebrantable general.

―Padre usted aun es fuerte, puede seguir al mando―No se sentía aun merecedora de tal título, de dirigir al ejercito real.

―Mi gran orgullo siempre serás tú, pero tienes una debilidad muy grande, que temo se aprovechen de ti―La abrazo con fuerza creyendo que la perdería, como perdí a su madre por esa causa, es lo único que me queda de Saeko.

―¿Cual padre? he pasado todas mis lecciones, filosofía, lenguas, tácticas militares y de guerra, en el combate nadie puede derribarme― ¿No conocía en que había fallado?

―Pero tu corazón no lo has forjado aun, tienes consideración por los demás igual que tu madre y ve lo que le sucedió murió por confiar en uno de eso bastardos―Mordiendo su lengua hasta sangrar, la rabia lo estaba consumiendo, solo su Natsuki le impedía ir a matar, sin consideración a quien se le pusiese enfrente.

―Padre no es malo tenerle fe a la gente, es cierto muchos me traicionaran, no obstante no puedo vivir mi vida desconfiando de los demás, si ellos me traicionan ese será su problema no el mío, porque al momento de hacerlo, se ganaran una temible enemiga un Kuga ni más ni menos―Ese fue el deseo de mi madre, aun después de ser atacada por alguien de confianza y mi padre se vengó cerceándoles la cabeza a esos infelices, en su último aliento mi madre me pedía que solo me guiara por la justicia, que protegiera y cuidara a la gente, como ella misma lo hacía.

―Mi Natsuki, te he forjado para que nadie te venza, no hay nadie en todos los reinos que pueda hacerte frente, eres feroz e indestructible sin embargo sigo inquieto por tu bienestar; solo ruego a los dioses que mi vida haya sido segada por el enemigo, antes de verte partir de este mundo por esas ideas tan pacifistas, para ser una general no debes mostrar piedad al enemigo―Se parece en demasía a mi Saeko y siento que por ello, morirá algún día.

―No se preocupe, que en el campo de batalla no tendré misericordia, todos sabemos a lo que vamos, es matar o morir no hay opción―Mi voz sale gélida, en eso no hay vuelta atrás, en la guerra no hay débiles, solo hombres sedientos de sangre y destruir solo eso; a mí corta edad tuve que tomar la vida de un asesino, para salvar a varios campesinos, que estaban siendo torturados por ese miserable… No tuve elección que matarlo…

-El problema que el enemigo, no solo está en el campo de batalla mi pequeña… Esta casi siempre aun lado de ti, para apuñalarte cuando te das la vuelta, cuídate de esas alimañas que son las más ponzoñosas.

**Fin Flash back…**

Que sabias palabras de mi padre, pero aun así mi cerebro y corazón tan blando no quiere escuchar, voy a seguir el consejo de mi madre hasta el último aliento…

**Unas horas después…**

―¿Cuando me ejecutaran? ―Le pregunto al oficial, que me saca del calabozo, sentándome en una silla muy confortable.

―Solo tomaremos su declaración señorita. ―Los que la ejecutaran, son sus familiares al ver la multa, que tendrán que pagar al sacarla.

"Llaman al oficial, que iba tomar los datos de Natsuki, para hacerse cargo de otra cosa, dejándola esposada en la silla; ese día había demasiado trabajo, un caso había recaído en ese jefatura, su prioridad era el asesinato, de un político influyente y los policías hacían lo imposible y detener el caos de los reporteros que los rodeaban, para saber más sobre la noticia; cuando les informaron, que tenían una mujer, que había armado un escándalo público, no le tomaron importancia, creyendo que era alguien, que se le habían pasado las copas, como cualquier joven irresponsable, así que el comandante había decidido, solo darle una multa y soltarla sin cargos"

"Natsuki seguía sentada en una banca, viendo como se llevan sus armas, mientras una oficial le explicaba, que estaban confiscadas, hasta que se pagase la multa, diciéndole que en un momento, le prestarían el teléfono e hiciera una llamada, para que viniera un familiar a sacarla de ahí, entretanto la ojos jades no entendía nada, solo ella esperaba pacientemente, que viniera un verdugo y le cortara la cabeza o la colgara"

―¡Oye se ve estupendo tu disfraz!― Una detective de veinte ocho años, pelirroja de ojos verdes se le acerca curiosa señalando su armadura, no tomándole importancia a su vendaje.― ¿Dónde la compraste?―Quizás se compre una, para hacer una broma a unos compañeros.

―Me lo dio su majestad, cuando cumplí los dieciséis, fue forjada por el mejor herrero y metal del reino, se me otorgo por haber derrocado, a tres ejércitos del sur que venían a invadirnos―Contesta con la vista cabizbaja, al sentir hambre pero su orgullo, le impedía pedir alimento.

―Eso es lo más loco que han contestado, pero eso me pasa por metiche, sin embargo me caíste bien―Dándole la mano para saludarla, que Natsuki no se la da por no entender, que es lo que quería la pelirroja.

―No se supone que eres un ¿policía? No deberías llevarte bien conmigo.―Soy una presa, en otro reino a estas horas ya me tendrían torturando, para saber si no soy una espía infiltrada, no tratando de enfatizar una plática con el enemigo.

―Eres demasiado formal que asustas―Viéndola fijamente y bajando la mano, sin ofenderse por no recibir su saludo― te vez pálida, ten con esto se te pasara― Le da un sándwich y un vaso de agua; de seguro no ha comido por la fiesta salvaje que se aventó, tanto que llego a parar aquí.

"La general lo toma con suspicacia, comenzando a olfatearlo pensando que ese era el método, de deshacerse de ella con veneno en la comida, como tienen de costumbre los nobles"

―¡Oye no te voy a envenenar! solo es comida eres demasiado paranoica, bueno hay cuando decidas te lo comes―Dándose media vuelta la oficial e irse.

"Es cuando Natsuki al no detectar, el olor de la toxina que libera el veneno, le da una mordida al sándwich iluminándose la mirada, en seguida se lo come en segundos, por el hambre atrasada que tenía y antes de que se marchara la oficial, la general le habla"

―Disculpe soldado, ¿me puede decir su nombre?― Era lo más delicioso que haya probado, quería pedir más, pero eso sería aprovecharse de la buena voluntad, de esa mujer que le otorgo alimento.

―Es Nao Yuuki, la detective Nao para mis amigos―Le sonríe al ver que se comió con agrado, lo que había preparado para su almuerzo.

―Detective Nao, si alguna vez usted está en problemas y sigo con vida, no dude en pedir mi ayuda. Soy la general Natsuki Kuga o simplemente la condesa Kuga.

―Que graciosa eres Natsuki, tienes una buena imaginación―Se va la detective, creyendo que era muy buena mintiendo, que hasta por un momento, le creyó que era general o peor aún condesa, habrase visto una persona de la realeza detenida, se reía por lo descabellado que sonaba.

**"Una reportera fastidiada, de estar esperando que el comandante, diera la declaración de la muerte del político; volteo y vio a Natsuki con el escrito de la venda y le causo gracia, así que creyendo que sería interesante, hacerle una entrevista a la joven a prendada, para dar un poco de revuelo a su próxima nota"**

-¿Disculpe puedo hacerle, unas preguntas de porque está aquí? (Le da una sonrisa ensayada, por su trabajo a diario que hacía, era la fuerza de la costumbre ser amable)

―¿Y de que me sirve eso a mí, bella doncella? ―Es la primera en este mundo, que no se burla de ella, por eso también le devuelvo su cortesía.

"La reportera se sonrojo, por el apelativo de la joven, que portaba la armadura"

―Te pagaría la multa y te adoptaría llevándote a mi casa, eres muy adorable, pero tienes advertencia, que está prohibido tocarte. ―Viendo con desilusión la venda, que ya tenía novia.

―¿Eh?

―Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas para describir, su parte de sus hechos, quizás le ayuden para con la policía. ―Acomodando su cabello y dándole indicaciones al camarógrafo que se acercara.

"Natsuki creyendo que iba a ser manuscrito, para dejar narrado su estadía, en ese mundo de caos accedió"

―¿Dígame como llego a este suceso…? Perdón ¿cómo se llama? ―Comenzando a probar el sonido de su micrófono, para empezar de lleno con la entrevista.

―Soy la general Natsuki Kuga. ―Con voz gélida dice su nombre.

"La reportera solo se quedó estática, pensando que ciertamente estaba loca"

―¿Bueno señorita Kuga, como llego aquí? ―La reportera juzgó que iba ser una conversación más seria, sin embargo viendo que su entrevistada, carecía de cordura titularía su artículo, las consecuencias de utilizar sustancias ilegales en jóvenes.

―¡Es muy fácil, toda la culpa la tiene Shizuru Fujino! ―Si ese ser del mal tiene la culpa, de que este en este mundo desconocido.

"Los reporteros que estaban en el pasillo, agudizaron su oído y al escuchar Fujino, dejaron de hacer guardia y empezaron a enfocar a la joven y soltar pregunta tras pregunta, enfocando la venda en su frente, que a muchos les causo asombro, pero tenían que entrevistarla y después podrían burlarse"

―¿Cómo conoció a la señorita Fujino? ―Un reportero se cuela, con celular en mano, para grabarla también.

―En su casa. ―Eso me había dicho, que era su casa.

―¿Por qué la culpa? ―Una mujer mayor le cuestiona, tomando nota a lo que ella diga.

―Me hechizo esa mujer maligna. ―Sus ojos jades, se obscurecen al recordar al árbol sagrado, creyendo que utilizo algo de la magia buena, para hacer sus artilugios del mal.

―¿Por qué le dice maligna?, ¿acaso ustedes tenían algo que ver?

"Curiosos en saber más de la vida privada, de la intachable Shizuru Fujino, jamás habían tenido un titular para un escándalo, además andaba desaparecida socialmente por meses"

―¿No entendí su cuestionamiento, "algo que ver" qué significa? ―Sus juegos de palabras me confunden.

―¿Si usted vive con ella? ―La reportera le explica.

―No vivo en su casa, solo he pasado la noche en su cama, con ella encima de mí. ―Aún recuerdo esa osadía, del ser maligno.

"Los reporteros, se quedan sin habla un instante, por la fuerte declaración de la joven con armadura, pero enseguida otra pregunta le hacen"

―¿Tuvieron un pleito de pareja, por eso su arranque de ira señorita Kuga? ―Quizás por eso la arrestaron.

―Esa mujer me golpeo llamándome pervertida y tiro mis cosas de su casa y tuve que tirarme de una gran altura, para recuperar la herencia de mi padre. ―Recordando la palabra, que no entendía su significado.

―¡Así que es maltrato conyugal! ―Concluyeron los periodistas.

"Los reporteros felices, terminaron su labor dejando a Natsuki, mas desorientada por las preguntas que le hicieron, sin embargo la joven reportera que la incito a la entrevista, se acercó a ella"

―Si después de esto tienes problemas con Fujino, con mucho gusto te acojo en mi hogar, sería un placer ser tu amiga con derecho, aunque estés medio loquita.

"La joven reportera le guiñe un ojo y le da una tarjeta con su dirección y se marcha, mientras la general se queda con duda para qué sirve el papel, que lo toca con desconfianza creyendo que podría ser otro maleficio…"

**"En el departamento de Fujino y Tokiha, estaban recogiendo nuevamente todo el desorden, mientras la pelirroja ve en el rincón la única hoja, que se preservó del libro de su abuelo, le sale una lagrima al saber, que por su descuido arruino un recuerdo valioso, así que opta por guardarla en un cajón, para después enmarcarlo solo para aliviar su conciencia; las amigas al concluir con su labor deciden cenar y discutir, lo que había sucedió momentos atrás"**

―Sabes lo que he estado pensando― Golpeando su dedo en el mueble de madera, para explicarle mejor a la peli ocre su comentario.

―¿Qué cosa Mai?―Conozco esas miraditas y creo que no me va gustar lo que me piensa decir.

―La desconocida comenzó a actuar extraño, justo después que la golpearas―Si no mal recuerdo, creo que quería defendernos antes del sartenazo, bueno es algo confuso porque todo paso muy rápido.

―¡Y Que!―A mi parecer ya actuaba como loca.

―No te quiero echar la culpa―Con compresión se lo decía.

―Ara, ara―Entonces porque percibo todo lo contrario.

―Pero a quien le miento si tienes la culpa que este así, debes hacerte responsable de su desvarió.―Le apunto para que no se eche para atrás.

―¿Mai perdiste el juicio?, además que esa desquiciada, con su voz de ultratumba nos quería asesinar, cada vez que le decíamos algo.―No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, bastantes tuve hoy para agregarme otra.

―Por eso mismo, debimos haberla seguido ¿qué tal que en su estado comete una imprudencia?―Preocupada por su bienestar, debí ser en mi otra vida la madre teresa, que se preocupa por las jóvenes desvalidas y más si están buenísimas.

―No me harás sentir culpable, así que para tu lavado de cerebro ¡Además no pienso buscarla para aliviar tu libido, hazlo tu si quieres, ya estoy cansada debemos dormir es muy tarde y recuérdame no volver a juntarme contigo, eres la peor influencia del mundo!

―¿Cual influencia?

―Casi te le embarras a la pervertida, dejándome de lado, se supone que debes apoyarme.

―¿Celosa?

―¿De qué voy a estar celosa?

―Pues no sé, tu dímelo porque te molestas, a mí me pareció divertido.

―Creo que tu diversión es muy problemática…

"Antes de seguir con su discusión, en la pantalla del televisor ven a la persona de la cual hablaban, Shizuru toma el control remoto enseguida y le sube volumen, con curiosidad mira que había causado la demente en su opinión"

―Mira a la pervertida haciendo de las suyas nuevamente.

―Grábala Shiz, quiero inmortalizar el momento.―Se hizo famosa ya y no le pedí un autógrafo.

―Mejor escuchemos la noticia.―Antes que amordace a mi amiga y deje de decir tantas tonteras.

"Atentas a lo que el comentaristas de las noticias va informar"

―Estamos en la jefatura del centro, dando en directo una relevadora noticia, sobre la vida sentimental de la señorita Shizuru Fujino, una de las hijas del empresario Fujino, que falleciera unos meses atrás de un ataque al corazón, la perteneciente a la ilustre casa Fujino, es acusada por su pareja de maltrato psicológico, que la ha orillado a cometer un delito y hasta el punto de atentar en contra de su propia vida, veamos la fuerte declaración, de la pobre joven Natsuki Kuga, que quedo terriblemente destrozada por su pareja.

"Mientras abajo del reportaje, había un aviso en letras amarillas, bastantes amplias: advertencia este video puede herir la sensibilidad del televidente, no es apto para menores o muy impresionable, le rogamos al público que no lo vea"

"Shizuru dejo caer el control al escuchar a las ojos esmeraldas, decir todas esas declaraciones en su contra, el video era demasiado editado haciendo parecer, las afirmaciones muy mal intencionadas contra la señorita Fujino, el reportaje en medio de su transmisión agregaron música de fondo triste, de forma que destrozaba a quien oyera esa confesión"

―Vez Shizuru, te dije que podía estar desorientada la pobrecita, mírala está en la cárcel, debemos sacarla de inmediato.―Llorando por lo que decía la oji verde, aunque sabía de antemano que todo era mentira, pero la música la destrozaba.

―Ara, ara, ¿tenemos escopeta?―Su mirada rojiza empezaron a salir llamas, simulando el infierno en sus hermosas pupilas.

―No, ¿Por qué?―Que miedo cuando se pone en ese plan.

―Porque quiero ir a balacear a esa pervertida por difamadora.

"Mientras Shizuru salía enfurecida, tomando el sartén en sus manos, decidida dar fin a Natsuki Kuga, Mai se le dibujaba una sonrisa, al pensar salvar a su caballero con su afilada tarjeta de crédito… Entretanto la susodicha bostezaba y se quedaba dormida en su celda, no conociendo que muy pronto su vida correría peligro, en manos de ciertas jóvenes por diversas razones"


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, parece ser que he sobrevivido jaja, asi que como tal les puedo traer la conti, como habitualmente... parece ser que alguien me esta saliendo adivina en la historia jaja, Mikoto la tengo planeada mas, pero mucho mas adelante y sobre Tomoe, pues mmmm, SD... Y sobre el otro fic de Hola... mmm, no les prometo nada, pero si tengo chance puede que le haga los extras... XD... Bueno muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios y espero que sigan disfrutando de las aventuras de Shiz y Nat, claro si sobrevive a los sartenazos o la perver de Mai jaja... Hasta Luego ;D...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

―Shiz, ¿no estás hablando enserio verdad?

―Ara, ara, acaso me estás viendo reír, claro que voy a matarla y ni se te ocurra defenderla Mai, esa pervertida hablo pestes de mí en la entrevista.

―Esta desorientada no sabe lo que dice, no puedes atacar alguien convaleciente es cruel.

―¡Dijo que la maltrate físicamente y psicológicamente!― ¿Que se cree esa stalker?― Furiosa aun.

―Técnicamente lo hiciste.

―¡Mai!

―Si el la verdad―Encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mientras un oficial espera pacientemente que las jóvenes terminen de discutir, le causa curiosidad que la mujer de ojos rojos traiga un sartén y no lo suelte para nada…; Estaba todo en santa paz, después del que el tumulto se bajara en la comisaria, al ser trasladada la rueda de prensa a otra delegación, solo había uno que otro delincuente y muy pocos policías en el sitio"

―Señoritas, si no les importa tengo mucho trabajo, si quieren ver a la joven detenida, tendrán que pagar la multa para que la soltemos no hay más, es un delito menor solo díganle que no lo vuelva hacer.

"El oficial les da el papel para que paguen la multa, que a la joven peli ocre le brilla la mirada asesina al ver la cantidad"

―¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Tokiha eso sería darle la mitad, de nuestro presupuesto a una completa desconocida!

"Pero Mai no le hace caso a su amiga y saca la tarjeta para pagar y dar inicio, al trámite de sacar a Natsuki de la cárcel"

Ahora si mato a la pervertida, por su culpa tenemos menos dinero y nuestro negocio está que tambalea.

―No te preocupes Shiz, lo recuperaremos es solo dinero, pero vele el lado positivo.―Sonriendo porque se salió con la suya.

―¿Lo hay?―Casi escupiendo sangre de coraje.

―Claro que sí, tendremos una mujer hermosa, que nos inspire ganar una fortuna, después de todo debemos mantenerla; dios me la imagino, esperando en nuestro recibidor con su sonrisa, en un vestido de esos costosos y bien escotados.―O sin el vestido, pero que siga con la sonrisa.

―¿Cual sonrisa? deja de fantasear, en todo momento estuvo seria y serena diciendo puros disparates.―Parecía robot la pervertida.

En serio ya perdí a Tokiha solo suspiro largamente, sé que no podré hacerla cambiar de opinión a mi atrabancada amiga, cuando se le mete algo en su loca cabeza, no hay poder humano que la cambie, solo que pondré mis puntos sobre la mesa desde ahorita.

―Muy bien Mai, te dejare que hagas cuanta chifladura se te ocurra, pero la pervertida tendrá que pagarnos cada centavo entendiste.―No vamos a mantener vagas cosplayers, que parece esa es la afición de la pervertida.

―Muy bien.―La hare pagar a mi manera… ¿Aun tendré ese látigo para juguetear? ¿O será muy pronto? quizás debo ser más paciente…

**"Entretanto, enfrente de la celda de Natsuki, se encuentra una joven pelirroja, de treinta años muy pasada de copas"**

―Oye tú la señorita Lancelot―Se tambaleaba golpeando con su tacón el suelo, para llamar la atención de la chica con armadura.

"La general se levantó imponente, dejando sin habla a la pelirroja y eso que estaban en celdas separadas, sintió un leve espasmo aun en su estado"

―¡Dígame campesina, por qué su atrevimiento de levantarme, quiere tener una justa conmigo, además soy la general Natsuki Kuga! ¡No Lancelot! ―Muy molesta se lo dice; estaba descansando plácidamente, hasta que esa campesina embriagada la interrumpió, parece ser que en cualquier mundo, hay borrachos sospesaba la general.

―Perdón Lancelot, no me sé todos los personajes medievales, para los disfraces…; déjame me presento mi nombre es Midori, dices que estas representando un general, bueno yo soy una profesora aunque ese si es mi oficio; a lo que iba solo quería preguntarte si tienes dinero.―Esculcando su pantalón y solo sacar notas de los bares, viendo que gasto todo en alcohol.

―No tengo.―Secamente contesta, al notar que aún le sigue diciendo de otra manera y no su nombre.

―¿Entonces como piensas salir de aquí?

―¿Puedo salir de aquí, con solo dinero?―Poniéndole mas atención.

―Sí, pagando una multa― Observando la mano de Natsuki con intensidad.― ¡oye Lancelot eres una mentirosa, si tienes dinero!

―¡Yo no miento campesina, no lo poseo! ―Indignada que la acusen de tal afrenta.

―Claro que si tienes, ese anillo se ve costoso ¿o es falso?, aunque lo sea parece una imitación muy buena, debe valer bastante dinero, aunque no sea genuino.

"La pelirroja apuntaba al anillo de oro, con el grabado del escudo que tenía forma de un lobo sobre el mismo, Natsuki se da cuenta de lo que habla"

―Este anillo me acredita como condesa, me sirve para sellar documentos o para distinguir mi título, que lo herede de mi madre, es invaluable nunca lo vendería.―Aferrándose a la sortija, ese lo oculto a la vista de esos policías, era un preciado recuerdo que no perdería por nada del mundo.

―Entonces quedamos en las mismas no tenemos dinero, pero lo bueno es que mi esposa me sacara de aquí, aunque después me tratara como esclava, por eso te estaba pidiendo prestado.―Sudaba a mares le tenía pavor a su mujer.

-Sí no porto monedas de oro, ¿alguien más vendrá a sacarme y me usara como esclavo?

―Claro y aparte te tratan como escoria, no quieren darte de comer, te gritan bien feo y te hacen dormir en la sala, son unas inhumanas, sin embargo no queda de otra que ceder.―Si no te corren de la casa o peor aún te envían con la suegra.

Me recargo en calabozo, analizando lo que esa campesina me informo, que alguien puede venir a reclamarme, ¿entonces seré comprada como esclava?, en el reino ya no se maneja la esclavitud, pero en otros dominios si se aplica, supongo que aquí también se desarrolla el mismo método, el problema ¿quién vendrá a quitarme mi libertad?

**"Una joven con una aura negra, se posiciona a un lado de la celda de Kuga, viéndola de frente mientras la general pensaba, como iba sobrellevar el inconveniente de la esclavitud, cuando se percata de una mirada, que le taladraba la espalda y se gira enseguida"**

―¿Ser maligno que haces aquí?―Que susto ver eso ojos rojos, arden peor que cualquier asesino, que me haya tocado sobrellevar.

―Ara, ara, tu pervertida, ¡crees que es muy chistoso, andar difamándome! ¡Te voy hacer pedacitos, para que aprendas que es malo levantar falsos! ―Golpeo los barrotes con el sartén, para que vea que no estoy jugando.

―Lancelot, tú también tienes una mujer inhumana como la mía, nadie se salva de esposas maltratadoras hoy en día―Lloraba al ver que maltratarían a su nueva amiga de celda.

―¡Ara, quien te metió en la conversación borracha, si sabe lo que le conviene no intervenga!

"Shizuru apuntando su sartén, contra Midori para que dejara de intervenir en su tortura"

―Ser maligno deje a la pobre campesina, ella no ha hecho nada.―Trae consigo su arma mágica, con la que me dejo fuera de combate.

―Es cierto tu eres la que recibirá mi ira, solo estoy esperando que salgas de aquí, para darte un poco del afecto que mereces.―Amenazándola fieramente.

"Mientras el oficial, que estaba encargado de sacar a Natsuki, comienza a presenciar lo que es a su parecer, es una disputa de casadas"

―Señora recuerde que aún estamos en la comisaria, si usted golpea a su mujer, puedo arrestarla.―Mostrándole las esposas, dando signo que no bromeaba.

―¿Cómo demonios me dijo? "señora", si apenas tengo veintidós años.―Palpitándome una vena de coraje.

―¿Enserio? a esa edad ya deberías estar desposada y tener descendencias, supongo que por ser una hechicera y tener poca educación, nadie ha querido contraer nupcias con usted.―Dándole entender su falta de virtud.

―Ara, ara, cállate pervertida, que tú te miras mayor que yo, ¿acaso estas casada y con hijos?―Ahora resulta que soy vieja, de esta no se salva apretando mis puños.

―¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡Di que no estas casada! ¡Te paso lo de los hijos, pero el matrimonio no!―Grita Mai pegada en la celda, tomando la mano de la general.

"El oficial y Midori solo se quedan viendo la escena, entretanto Natsuki no entiende porque la manía de esas mujeres, de tener contacto físico con ella"

―Órale Lancelot, tienes dos mujeres a la vez.―O solo ve doble por su estado ¿o son cuatro? a qué más da, esto está muy entretenido, ojala tuviera unas botanas con unas cervezas, para acompañar y ver el espectáculo a todas sus anchas.

―¿De qué hablas?―Cuestiona la general a Midori.

―¡Ahora te haces la idiota, todos creen que soy tu pareja y que te maltrato! ―Shizuru uniéndose a la conversación.

Ahora el ser maligno me acusa de otra cosa que no entiendo, en realidad se me hace muy difícil comprender todo.

―Ya déjala Shiz, no vez sus ojos de cachorro que no sabe nada, es la secuela del golpe que le diste.―La regaña para que no siga afligiendo a la general san.

―Mai, déjame la pisoteo un momento, por su culpa tendré problemas mañana y lo sabes bien.―Diablos ¿por qué mi hermana tiene que estar, enfrente de mi negocio? ¡Porque! Casi ahogándome internamente, ella se ira a burlar estoy casi segura.

―No, deja al general san en paz después te desquitas, que ya pague su multa.

―¡Demonios! ¡Escuchaste pervertida cosplayer, por tu culpa no tendremos dinero!

―Uuuh, ya te amolaste Lancelot tendrás que ser su esclava, hasta que pagues tu falta.―Se la sentenciaba Midori, no se burlaba porque muy pronto ese sería también su castigo.

Me quedo quieta al dar oídos, que la campesina pelirroja me había comprado, entonces soy de su propiedad y para acabarla, es compañera del ser maligno, ¿qué torturas recibiré de ahora en adelante?

―¿Campesina puedo pagarles y comprar mi libertad?―Recuerdo que en unos pueblos, se podía hacer eso, conseguías comprar tu carta de liberación para dejar de ser esclavo, si te adquirían buenos dueños estos te lo concedían.

―¡Aunque no quieras vas a devolvernos cada centavo! ¡Con trabajo forzoso de eso me encargo personalmente, pervertida difamadora! ―La peli ocre se interpone y se lo dice antes que su amiga intervenga.

"Mientras Shizuru ve al oficial, que quería reclamarle por sus amenazas, pero viéndola enojada desiste de decirle algo; sacan a la general de la celda y Mai se le cuelga del brazo, para desquicio de la primera"

―Tu nombre es Natsuki Kuga lo escuche en la tele, pero te seguiré diciendo general san es más lindo; mi nombre es Mai Tokiha y ella es mi amiga Shizuru Fujino.

―¿Que planean hacer conmigo?―Necesito saberlo―acaso me harán hacer faenas forzosas de sol a sol, hasta que muera o me azotaran y tendrán en un calabozo sin comer.

―¿Que le han hecho a la pobre Lancelot? ¿Para que diga eso?―Midori viéndolas acusadoramente.

Ara, ara, ¿acaso en verdad la golpee fuerte?, que perdió el sentido común, siento que lo dice muy enserio, que se cree que en verdad la torturaremos, no sé si debo alarmarme; bajo el sartén antes que en realidad dejarla demente, ahora estoy sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad, quizás me he excedido bastante y si este convaleciente y necesito llevarla al hospital, para que la revisen capaz que le quebré algo importante, pero mi preocupación se acaba hasta que Mai interviene.

―¿Tienes a dónde ir?

―¡No!

―Perfecto, de ahora en adelante vivieras con nosotras, hasta que pagues tu deuda ¿qué te parece?―O para siempre, ya tendré tiempo de proponérselo.

―Ara, ara, Tokiha, ¿qué estás diciendo?―Puedo soportar que me acose, difame en la tele y que le demos nuestro dinero, ¡pero compartir nuestro muy pequeño hogar! ¡eso es demasiado!

―Es lo mejor Shiz, además dices que no confías en ella, es para asegúranos que nos pague, además tuve que dar la mitad de nuestros ahorros en ella.

―Mai pero tan siquiera consúltame, cuando tomes esas decisiones tan importantes.

―Te prometo que a la próxima te pregunto.

―Ara, ¿acaso va ver próxima? ―esa me sonó a amenaza.

**Momento después…**

"Natsuki se queda atrás, recibiendo del oficial de nueva cuenta sus pertenecías, mientras no puede evitar sentir alivio, al tener de vuelta la herencia de su padre, alcanza a las jóvenes y escucha la discusión, de la que ella cree son sus dueñas de su supuesta esclavitud"

"Cuando unos metros más enfrente de donde están, para ser más exactos, en la puerta de la estación de policías, habían detenido a cuatro asaltantes de un banco, que forcejeaban para soltarse, dos de ellos eran muy corpulentos, de un metro ochenta con la pinta de maleantes de mala muerte, los otros dos restantes tenían su expresión de sádicos, al ver matado a sangre fría a varios de los clientes de la sucursal, ya tenían habitual matar en cada atraco"

―¡Cállense de una vez! ―La detective Nao les ordena a los delincuentes― ¡Pónganlos en la celda de aislamiento de inmediato!―ordena con determinación.

"La detective se va de la estación, para hablar con su superior y decirle que han detenido, la banda que había atracado más de veinte bancos, para trasladarlos de inmediato a la prisión y comenzar el juicio, dejando a sus mejores subordinados a cargo, de llevarlos donde ella indico"

"En el trascurso del recorrido, los dos hombres corpulentos, al tener una leve oportunidad, con su fuerza derriban a los oficiales que los llevaban y comienzan a tomar el control de la situación en segundos, para consternación de los presentes que comenzaron entrar en pánico"

―¡Suelten de inmediato sus armas, y dejen ir a mis compañeros, si no quieren que estrangule este infeliz!―apretando el cuello del oficial, que por más que se movía, estaba completamente a merced del delincuente.

"Los pocos policías que se encontraban en la estación, hacen caso tirando sus armas lo más lejos de los delincuentes, que estos al ver ese acto los golpean, por no acatar sus órdenes"

―¡Está de más decir que todos son mis rehenes ahora, así que tírense al suelo ahora mismo, que tendrán una estadía muy confortable hasta que logremos salir de aquí!―El cabecilla de la banda habla, verificando que a las afuera de la estación, empezaron a rodearlos las patrullas y ya comenzaban las negociaciones, que él no estaba dispuesto a seguir.

"Shizuru se detiene de inmediato, sosteniendo la mano de Mai y sentarse lo más lejos posible del peligro"

―¡Ey, ustedes hermosas deténgase ahí! ―El primer delincuente robusto de piel obscura, las detiene a la distancia.

―¡Parece que tendremos mucha entretención, no lo crees hermano!―El segundo hombre miraba a Shizuru, con malas intenciones.

―Yo me quedo con la pelirroja.―El tercero delincuente y más bajo decía.

―¡Ustedes malhechores deténganse! ―toma su espada con ira, por mas ser maligno y maleducadas, ella no iba a permitir que tocaran a las jóvenes, así que se pone enfrente de los delincuentes, que ahora golpeaban a los oficiales esposándolos y arrinconaban al resto.

"Shizuru antes que se había quedado viendo, como saldría de esta, mientras Mai solo temblaba en sus brazos, vio como Natsuki se puso enfrente para salvaguardarlas"

―Cuando vean que me mueva, salgan de aquí.―Ordena la general como si fueran sus soldados, no esperando ninguna replica a su mandato.

―¡Estás loca te van a matar! ¡Deja el circo! ¡En unos momentos vendrán más oficiales a salvarnos!― Yo no la mate a sartenazos, pero esos sujetos no se andan con miramientos, por más desquiciada que este no le causaran lastima.

―General ven para acá, no quiero que te hagan nada.―Queriéndola sujetar.

―¡Vez hasta Mai te lo pide, deja el teatro y si te queda algo de cordura siéntate ya! ―Shizuru molesta al ver la actitud de Natsuki.

―¡Nunca he tenido miedo a la muerte, nací para pelear y moriré para defender!―Jamás me esconderé como una cobarde, eso es deshonroso.

"Natsuki se pone en posición de defensa y le habla a los hombre, que al verla se empieza a mofar de ella"

―¡Hermano ve eso, es lo más ridículo que he visto!―Viendo a la joven como un insecto.

―¡Si querías jugar con nosotros, no tenías que hacer tanto teatro muñeca!

―¡Suelte al soldado!― Necesito sacar del peligro al rehén.

"Los delincuentes comenzaron a reírse y burlarse más por considerarla alguien maniática"

―Acaso nos vas a matar, con tu espada de fantasía.―Señalándola con menosprecio.

―¡Tengo prohibido tomar la vida, de cualquier persona en este mundo, pero ustedes no representan ningún problema, no es necesario asesinarlos! ― Es la ley de aquí y debo respetarla.

―¡Mira mocosa, por menos de esas palabras he matado y torturado! ―Comenzando a enfadarse el primer asaltante.

―¡Pervertida deja ya eso!

"Shizuru se levanta y toma del brazo a la general, al pensar que le harían daño, por seguir soltando sus frases dementes, pero Natsuki se gira la carga gentilmente en sus brazo, asiéndola sonrojar por ese acto y la sienta aun lado de Mai"

―¡Campesina sostenga al ser maligno!―No quiero que las doncellas, salgan heridas.

"En seguidas Natsuki toma su espada, sin desenfundarla y hace tres pasos así enfrente rápidos, que el primer delincuente al sentirse agraviado va sobre de ella"

―¡Cuidado general san!―Grita Mai asustada, viendo que venían atacarla.

"El hombre corpulento ni siquiera ve que lo toca, la joven de ojos esmeraldas, desprende una aura demasiado peligrosa, con su puño cerrado da cuatro intensos golpes en su caja torácica, rompiéndole las costillas al instante dejándolo tirado, cuando el segundo hombre de tez moreno y su tercer compañero de piel blanca, toman las sillas y mesas para estrellárselas a la general, ella al fin desenfunda blandiendo su enorme espada, haciendo cuatro cortes perfectos a los objetos, dejándolos desarmados y con la funda de su arma, arremete contra esos dos dejándolos noqueados en el acto"

―¿Qué demonios?― la pervertida sabe pelear.

―¡Mi amor platónico sigue con vida!―Aliviada que este entera aun.

"El único que queda de pie, es el cabecilla de los asaltantes, truena sus dedos deseosos de matar a Natsuki"

―¡Yo no voy a ser tan fácil niña engreída, sabes soy cinta negra en Karate, he combatido en sin fin de peleas callejeras y para tu mala fortuna jamás he perdido, además no me importa matarte lo he hecho sin remordimiento, lo he realizado ya con cinco personas a sangre fría!―Alardeaba de sus asesinatos, le causaba estimulo hablar de ello.

"A Mai y Shizuru junto con los presentes les helo la sangre, por la declaración del sujeto de uno setenta de estatura, aunque era menos corpulento que los otros que lo acompañaban, su mirada y su caminar se veía demasiado atemorizante, su cara rasgada sin un ojo lo dejaba ver repulsivo, pero la joven de cabello cobalto no se inmuto por lo dicho, ella ya había presenciado el infierno y esto le parecía una tontería a comparación, de los verdaderos psicópatas que ha tenido, que enfrentar a lo largo de su vida"

―¡Usted es tan débil, que ni siquiera ocupo mi espada para derrocarlo! ―Declara Natsuki con desdén.

"Se da la vuelta para dejar su arma en el suelo y el sujeto creyendo aprovechar la situación, se lanza a darle una patada mortal, que la general sabía de antemano que eso sucedería, por eso hizo ese movimiento queriendo engañar al enemigo y bajara la defensa, al tenerlo cerca con su antebrazo le quebró la nariz y para rematarlo, se gira dando un impulso con su palma y darle en el pecho, no pegándole con intensidad para no asesinarlo, como siempre realizaba en la batalla"

"Los oficiales al ver que estaban los delincuentes fuera de combate, proceden arrestarlos y felicitar a Natsuki, por su manera heroica de proceder, pero ella no les presta atención y va donde se encuentran Mai y Shizuru"

―¡Doncellas cumplí con mi deber!―Extendiéndoles la mano, para levantarlas del suelo.

―¡Maldición pervertida, estas demente! ¿qué hubiera pasado si te hubieran herido? ―No se da cuenta que por poco la matan, sin embargo creo que por su forma de pelear tan organizada, no está loca, a mi parecer está demasiado cuerda.

―Esos sujetos son muy débiles.― ¿Estará ciega el ser maligno? ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme, en acabar con los maleantes.

―¿Y qué tal si traían armas y te disparan?―Por más fuerte que sea, una bala no la detiene.

―Flechas y las espadas las puedo esquivar rápido.―Nadie me ha dado con esas armas.

―¡Qué diablos!―Estaba a punto de soltarle una bofetada, a ver si entraba en sus cabales, retiro lo dicho que estaba cuerda, está bien loca aunque sepa pelear― ¡estas demente, esos sujetos no te iban atacar al estilo indio con flechas, pervertida psicópata!―Enfurecida a mi máximo esplendor.

―¿Por qué se enoja? a ustedes que más les da, si muero o no, solo soy una esclava se pueden comprar otra en cualquier momento.―Que dueñas tan particulares me vine a encontrar, se supone que debo valerme por mi misma en estas circunstancias, ya que estoy completamente sola en este mundo.

"Mai que antes estaba con miedo, cambia su carácter a uno enfurecido, toma de la oreja a la general, para consternación de todos, al ver lo fuerte que era la joven de ojos jade, creían que arremetería contra la joven pelirroja"

―¡Vámonos de inmediato, antes que causes más problemas general san y muévete Shiz, que es hora de descasar!

"La joven de ojos violetas, estaba en verdad preocupada por la integridad, de su nueva compañera, pero después de oír a Natsuki, al decir que ellas no les preocupaba su integridad, le cantaría sus verdades, así que todo el amor que le profesaba, lo dejaría para después, de hacerle entender que su vida era muy valiosa"

Ara, ara, ya le salió lo diablo a Tokiha, veo de reojo a la pervertida loca y ahora peleadora, que se quedó paralizada por la actitud de Mai, también me paso lo mismo cuando la conocí, siempre alegre y optimista, pero cuando se enoja arde las llamas del infierno…

**"Después que la pelirroja, casi deja sorda a la general, al darle el sermón de la seguridad ante todo, al fin llegan a su edificio…"**

"Los vecinos de los departamentos, se asomaban para poder averiguar, más sobre la joven de la armadura, después de ver las noticias no podían creer, que fuera cierto que la señorita Fujino recatada y fina, sea una golpeadora y maltratadora de su pareja, un vecino no aguanto su curiosidad y se interpuso para preguntar"

―¡Mai, es cierto que tu amiga anda abusando de su mujer! ―Señala el joven a Natsuki que ni la conocía, pero eso no le importaba para saciar su fisgoneo.

―¡Tu lárgate a tu departamento y no seas metiche!―Siempre tiene que haber un vecino enfadoso, que se mete donde no lo llaman.

―¿Quién abuso de mí?―Natsuki le pregunta al joven, al sentir que hablaban de ella.

―Tu dijiste en televisión abierta, que Shizuru era tu pareja y que te maltrataba, ¿no me digas que te amenazo, con golpearte otra vez si la dejabas? ―Seguía el vecino con lo mismo.

―¡Ara, ara, vez lo que ocasionas pervertida!

"Shizuru entra enfurecida al departamento, mientras Mai jala a la general del brazo y le da un punta pie a su vecino por metido"

―General san, debe disculparse con Shizuru.―En ese sentido su amiga, tenía razón en estar enfadada con su amor platónico, muchos la señalarían como abusadora de su supuesta pareja.

―¿Por qué campesina?

―Porque usted dijo cosas que no son ciertas, se lo atribuyo a su estado desorientado, pero sé que usted tomara responsabilidad.

"Natsuki se recarga en la pared del departamento, queriendo darle entendimiento a las palabras de Mai"

―No entiendo lo que hice mal, solo sé que en el reino se disculpa con una doncella, si se pone en tela de juicio su honra.―Y eso no lo haría, sería una calumnia de mi parte imperdonable.

―Eso hizo general san, usted deshonro a mi amiga.―Claro con palabras, pero esa es la única manera que me entienda.

"Natsuki palidece en segundos, al escuchar lo que dijo Mai, toma su daga y su expresión era una muy agitada, para después ver a la joven peli ocre"

―¿Ser maligno su honra la manche con mi lengua?, Si fue de esa manera, no tengo perdón ni de los dioses ni de su majestad, tomare compromiso de mis actos―Debo morir por eso.

―Mira déjate de payasadas, dijiste falsamente que me acosté contigo a todos, debes de estar satisfecha.―Que se le puede hacer, debe ser una de mis enamoradas, supongo que es la manera de llamar mi atención.

―¿Yo cuando dije eso?―¿Cuándo pronuncie que la deshonre?, en mi vida causaria tal infamia.

"Mai que había grabado el programa, lo reproduce en la televisión, mientras a la general estaba más maravillada, con el aparato que en el reportaje"

―Ustedes deben ser hechiceras de alto nivel, como logran meter a los humanos ahí―Tocando la televisión con precaución.

―General san yo le digo si me da un beso.―cerrando sus ojos, esperando a que llegara el deseado contacto.

―Mai déjate de cosas que esto es serio y usted pervertida enfoque a lo que dice usted ahí.

"La general agudiza su mirada y analiza atentamente lo que ve, nota de inmediato que era ella, hablando momentos atrás con la reportera, pero falsificadas todas sus frases, no entendía como lo hacían para que se oyera tan ofensivo y todo en otro contexto a lo que quería decir, pero se percató que aunque no fue intencional, ella perjudico a la peli ocre"

―Ser maligno, aunque mis palabras hayan sido puestas mal intencionadas, por ese aparato mágico; eso no me justifica para nada, el mal ya lo cause y no puedo remediarlo, ahora disponga de mi vida de inmediato; ¡Usted decida si vivo o muero, está en sus manos ese decreto! ―Dispuesta a remediar lo que causo en ese mundo, empuñando su daga nuevamente contra su pecho.

―Ara, solo trabaja duro con eso me doy por bien servida, una cosa más si te veo que me coqueteas te mato, guarda tus sentimientos en el fondo de ese corazón pervertida.―Se la sentencio desde ahorita, no quiero a una loca enamorada atrás de mí y que me acose en mi casa.

―Ya escuchaste a Shiz, desenamórate de ella y yo con gusto me quedo con tu corazón todo pervertido.

―¿Entonces no tomaras mi vida, con la condición que trabaje bajo sus órdenes y que jamás la corteje esa es su decisión? ―Puedo cumplir su deseo, no he posado mis ojos en ella, ni lo hare con nadie más, esa experiencia no la vuelvo a repetir en mi vida.

―Vez que si entiendes pervertida, si esa es mi condición para perdonarte.

―Yo también te perdono general san, con la condición que nos protejas como horas atrás.―como anda muy dadivosa hay que aprovechar, esto es muy divertido.

―Ara.―Mi amiga es una aprovechada, la loca no le ha hecho nada y está ya anda poniendo sus peticiones.

―Usted campesina me salvo del calabozo y aunque sea su esclava, me da el derecho de comprar mi libertad―le dice a la pelirroja después se gira hacia la peli ocre― y usted ser maligno puse entre dicho su honra, así que me quedare para saldar mi deuda ante ustedes.

"La general se pone en posición de juramento hincada y ve de frente donde se hallan ahora sus protegidas, toma su espada y la desenfunda y coloca el filo de la arma en el piso"

―Bajo mi santa espada, juro ser fiel a mi código que no tiene fin, por mi anillo que resguarda mi honor, mi corazón solo será guiado por la virtud, mi palabra solo dice la verdad y solo mi ira acabara con los malvados, la justicia nunca morirá, hasta que mi vida haya sido segada, no mostrare temor frente al enemigo, seré correcta y valiente aunque eso me conduzca a la muerte, las protegeré con mi vida…―La general ve de frente a Shizuru, sus ojos esmeraldas chocan con los ojos rojos intensos de la peli ocre, para soltar lo último con determinación― Y le juro solemnemente no cortejarla y si alguna vez mi corazón, cae bajo el hechizo del amor sobre usted, tomare esta daga y me lo arrancare, este es mi juramento de sangre―Natsuki toma su daga y corta su mano, sellando su palabra.

"Shizuru al ver sangre siendo derramada va y le quita enseguida la daga junto con la espada"

―Esto se quedara bajo mi protección, hasta que vuelvas a tus cabales.―No pienso regresarle sus armas, hasta que mire que su cabeza entro la lógica.

―¡Como ordene! ―Pone su mano en su pecho y baja su mirada en signo de respeto.

―¡¿Y a ti que demonios te sucede?!―Actúa más raro de lo costumbre.

―Solo obedezco sus indicaciones ser maligno, no hay más.

―Haz lo que quieras.―Loca.

**Minutos Después…**

La mujer maligna no ha dejado de mandarme miradas envenenadas, supongo que tendré que quedarme en este sitio hasta acostumbrarme y además deseo averiguar ¿qué hago aquí?, el árbol sagrado me dijo algo, pero por el fuerte golpe que recibí no puedo recordar, su último mensaje.

―Ara, ara, que es ese olor desagradable.― comienza a oler esa fragancia y se dirige al origen, llegando hasta la general. ―¡Hueles a muerto!

―Mi armadura hace que sude mucho.

―Pervertida metete a bañar.

"Señalándole el baño con el dedo tapándose la nariz, Natsuki se levanta y se dirige ahí, notando que no sabe cómo se utiliza"

―Ser maligno.

―¡Es Shizuru Fujino, si no quieres que te estrelle otro sartén en la cabeza, más vale que te grabes mi nombre!

"Natsuki solo ensancha la mirada, pensando que no era necesario gritarle, que ella entendía perfectamente, que por algún motivo esas mujeres la trataban como torpe y ella se consideraba todo lo contrario"

―Fujino, como se usa esto.― ¿Así debo hablarle? ¿No le abre faltado al respeto nuevamente?, con el ser maligno es muy complicado entablar una conversación, la campesina es más dócil.

"La joven peli ocre entra exasperada al baño e indicarle, como se abren las llaves y las funciones, de cada una de las cosas que hay ahí, desde cepillos de dientes hasta el papel higiénico"

―Oh, esto es muy ingenioso Fujino, usted posee una magia increíble.

―No sé si estas fingiendo o de verdad te deje loca.

"Natsuki se le queda viendo fijamente, que pone nerviosa por un instante a la joven de ojos rojos"

―¡Que!―No me digan que quiere que me bañe con ella, lo dicho es una degenerada y eso que le advertí que no se propasara conmigo.

"La general se remueve y se toca la mano avergonzada, suelta un suspiro para tomar valor la razon, por un motivo la joven de ojos rojos la intimida, para decir lo que sucede"

―¿Puede ayudarme a quitarme la armadura?

―¡¿No puedes sola?!―Acaso me vio cómo su sirvienta.

"Natsuki niega con la cabeza era obvio que no podía, siempre le ayudan en ponérsela y quitársela, Shizuru enojada comienza auxiliarla, pensando que muy pronto se acabaría su tortura, al irle quitando pieza por pieza, se va dejando ver un cuerpo muy femenino, que no se notaba al traer la indumentaria encima"

―Así está bien doncella, lo demás puedo realizarlo, gracias.―Hace una reverencia, esperando que la peli ocre se retire y poder desvestirse completamente.

―Ara, ¿estas segura que puedes quitarte eso tu misma? ¡Puedo seguir ayudándote!

"Shizuru se quedó con ganas de seguir viendo, dejándola con una gran curiosidad, al querer distinguir el cuerpo atlético y desnudo de la general"

―Si doncella estoy segura.―No quiero causar más molestias, aprenderé lo más rápido posible y no ser una carga para nadie.

"La peli ocre sale del baño algo contrariada, por tener los mismos pensamientos que cierta pelirroja, pero considerando que era normal, sentir atracción por la general al ser una mujer muy bella, que solo era el encanto que desprendía solo eso"

**En el comedor se encuentra Mai, haciendo el mejor platillo para su amor platónico y llega Shizuru y se prepara una taza de té.**

―¿Crees que es correcto lo que hacemos?

―Shizuru si algo sale mal, yo tomare la culpa.

―No la conocemos, ¿qué tal que es una estafadora y solo finge locura, para aprovecharse de nosotras?

―Viste esa mirada que desprende, ella no nos hará ningún mal, además nos defendió es como si tuviéramos una bella guardaespaldas.

―Sus ojos esmeralda son muy transparente, pareciera que siempre te habla con honestidad.

―Además me gusta Shizuru, puede que esta sea mi próxima esposa.

―Ara, aunque sea una loca pervertida.

―Eso es lo que le da el encanto.

Mai se volvió loca pero de lujuria, ese sentimiento es pasajero, tiende a fijarse muy rápido en mujeres y se desenamora en cuestión de días, parece corazón de condominio, así que no le tomare mucha importancia, ¿qué se quiere casar con la acosadora? Si como no, lo que quiere es estar encima de la pervertida, que si se descuida, estará en las sabanas de mi amiga prontamente…

Cuando Tokiha termino de cocinar y veíamos que era ya muy tarde y nuestra nueva compañera se estaba retrasando.

―Ya se tardó en salir de su ducha.―Viendo su reloj la peli ocre.

―Pues hay que aprovechar y espiarla.―Tirando el mandil de la cocina.

―Diablos Mai, no piensas en otra cosa.

―Si no quieres venir no te obligo, además en el lado de mi recamara hay un pequeño hueco, podemos espiarla.

―Ara, ¿no me has espiado a mí también? ―Le digo reprochándole.

―Cálmate para tu suerte no te veo de esa manera.

Que sínica es mi amiga, pero hay voy también atrás de ella y mirando, por el hueco como viles aprovechadas, de nuestra compañera de departamento.

―Que buena vista tienes aquí.―Se miraba todo.

―No pensé que mi desidia, en arreglar este hoyo tuviera sus recompensas.

"La joven de ojos violetas, se pone cómoda dándole acceso a Shizuru de visualizar mejor, entretanto Natsuki se baña sin ni siquiera, sospechar que la están viendo en todo su esplendor, ella está disfrutando un baño caliente como ninguna vez en su vida"

―Qué maravilla es este sitio, me he tenido que bañar siempre con agua congelada, por las cascadas que habían cerca de mi castillo.

―Hasta hablando sola, dice tonterías ¿cuál castillo?―Susurra para no ser descubierta.

―No se Shiz, pero yo le construyo uno si me deja tocarle las…

Empujo a Tokiha para que no diga vulgaridades, puede pensarlas pero no pronunciarlas, aunque si tiene una buena retaguardia, pero algo llama nuestra atención y vemos una cicatriz que empieza desde su hombro y termina en la columna.

―¿Que le habrá pasado?

―Que más va ser Mai, de seguro en un despliegue de robín Hood se lo hizo, ya vez como reto a esos sujetos sin temor.―Y dicen que yo le cause la loquera, nada más se la agrave porque ahí estaba desde antes, esa cicatriz lo demuestra.

Pero en segundos se me pasa ese detalle y mi deleite estaba en el mejor panorama del mundo, viendo como las gotas se deslizaban en su espalda desnuda, llamando silenciosamente que se las seque; pero un de repente se voltea la acosadora, pareciera que está buscándonos, ¿acaso sentirá nuestra mirada?, volteo y veo a Tokiha babeando al verla de frente, para que negarlo yo también lo disfrute, pero tengo la leve sospecha que si seguimos aquí nos descubrirá, así que jalo a Mai aunque reniegue volvemos a la cocina.

―Qué raro puedo hasta jurar, que sentí la presencia de un peligro inminente a mi persona…―La general, observando de donde venía esa sensación de inquietud, al no visualizar nada sigue disfrutando de su baño placentero.

**Al terminar su ducha la general…**

"Natsuki se da cuenta que no tiene ropa y no puede usar su armadura, en una vivienda tan pequeña, así que opta por hablarle a las mujeres, para que le den su anterior vestimenta que no la ve por ningún lado"

―¿Dónde está mi ropaje para salir?―Levanta la voz desde el baño.

―Ara, lo tire a la basura estaba muy sucio.―Y mal oliente.

―¡Qué! ¿Y qué voy a utilizar Fujino?

―Ahora te llevo ropa.

Voy a mi cuarto y al recordar su figura, busco algo que le va quedar perfecto, estuve seducida con su silueta desnuda y yo le digo pervertida, si soy peor que ella.

Le arrojo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una polera con capucha gris y ropa interior en la cara, para que no vea que me afecta su presencia, ella esta con mucho pudor atrás de la regadera, si supiera que ya la escaneamos todita, no tendría tanta pena.

Noto que ve raro la ropa y no sabe cómo ponérsela, voy y le explico cómo debería colocarlas cada una de las prendas.

―Espero que te hayas grabado, como se pone la ropa, porque no pienso repetírtelo.

―Si entendí, gracias.―El ser maligno debió ser capitana de un ejército, es una mandona.

**"Al salir del baño Natsuki se dejaba ver, una joven como cualquier otra en esa ropa moderna pegada a su cuerpo, sus ojos intensos dejaron fuera de combate a cierta pelirroja, mientras Shizuru solo carraspeaba en el fondo de la cocina, simulando que no le interesaba"**

"Natsuki se sienta y comienza a ver la comida iluminándose la mirada"

―Te gusta―Mai le dice coqueta.

―Sí, gracias campesina, eres una buena persona después de todo.

―Haber si dices lo mismo mañana, ella siempre anda bien atenta en la casa, pero en el trabajo se transforma como un demonio.

―No me importa trabajar en lo que sea, puedo con labores pesados, mi padre me entreno para estar en cualquier tipo de situaciones.

―Ara, si te acuerdas de tu padre ¿porque no vas con él o con tu madre?―Y así nos paga de una vez.

―Mi padre falleció, cuando cumplí catorce años y mi madre cuando tenía siete la mataron en mi presencia, no tengo más familia consanguínea.

"La joven peli ocre deja el té que estaba bebiendo y la detalla, notando un rastro de tristeza, en el rostro de la imperturbable general"

―¡¿Esas cicatrices en tu espalda son por eso?!

―¡Oh como sabes!―Asombrada casi nadie sabe de esa cicatriz, solo su padre y cierta reina, pero de ahí fuera ninguna persona.

―Ara, soy una hechicera recuerdas todo lo se.―Espero que me crea.

"Shizuru se miraba por el exterior tranquila, pero por dentro rogaba que no la descubriera, sin embargo Natsuki considera a la joven peli ocre, más peligrosa de lo que imagino, si podía utilizar esa magia"

―Entonces deben saber, que trate de defender a mi madre con mi espada, pero era muy joven para poder protegerla, unos de los enemigos me hinco y comenzó azotarme enfrente de ella, hasta que ascendiera a su petición, pero en un momento de descuido mi madre se liberó y mato al que me sujetaba, al salvaguardarme se descuidó y le clavaron una espada, en su abdomen después llegaría mi padre, para tomar justicia.

―¡Espérate un segundo, que cosas atroces te hicieron!―Shizuru se levantó de golpe, creyendo que con razón perdió la cordura la joven.

―En mi mundo es normal que te traicionen.―¿Porque se sorprende, si ya lo vio con su poder maléfico?

―Debió ser duro general san.―Mai tratando de reconfortarla.

―Eso ya paso mucho tiempo, he podido sobrellevarlo.―Zanjando el tema de una vez, no quería hablar de ello más.

**"Despues de comer en silencio, Mai y Shizuru deciden que es hora de descansar, resolviendo donde va a dormir Natsuki, en su estrecho hogar"**

―General san, con quien prefiere compartir cama, con su dulce campesina que no la defraudara se lo aseguro, se unos cuantos secretos muy buenos para hacer su estadía placentera―arrastrando sus frases seductoramente― o con la gritona de Shiz.―Lo último lo dice sin ganas.

―Ara, no me hagas tanta publicidad.

―No osaría irrespetarlas de tal manera, aunque sean maleducadas esos son sus aposentos doncellas, yo dormiré aquí.

―Irrespétame todo lo que quieras, que yo te lo permito.

―No le haga caso a Mai, no le han dado su momento feliz en meses, por eso anda urgida.

―No os comprendo.

―Mejor así pervertida.

―Pero es la sala general san, quedara destrozada mañana.

―No se preocupen por mí, he dormido en sitios peores.

"Shizuru se va al ver que Natsuki, no piensa cambiar de opinión y Mai entra a su habitación y le saca un _futón,_ para que pueda dormir lo más plácidamente posible"

**"En la mañana siguiente, la general está completamente dormida, no percibe que cierta pelirroja se cuela junto a ella"**

―Vamos a darte el beso de los buenos días.―Dispuesta a cumplir su deseo al fin.

"Pero llega Shizuru y le avienta un cojín a la general, que se levanta enseguida para decepción de la pelirroja, que las ojos jade ve a Mai con recriminación, al notarla a un lado de ella"

―Campesina no se lo he dicho, pero de donde yo provengo es inmoral, que entre a mi lecho si no está comprometida o desposada conmigo.―Si no conocían las reglas, debía estipulárselas desde ahora.

―¿En serio? ¿Entonces quieres casarte conmigo?―Dispuesta a decir que si, para obtener un beso de su delirio, aunque no esté pensando bien, lo que está proponiendo.

―¿Para qué campesina?, para que enseguida me deje por un rey y me mandes a la horca.

―Que dramática saliste, ya déjala en paz Mai, en sus palabras te está diciendo que no.―Que excusa tan mas zafada, que una reina la dejo y la mando ejecutar, ni ella se cree eso.

―Bueno la dejare por ahora general san, no me rendiré tan pronto.―Dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejando sorprendida a Natsuki, por su acto tan insolente.

―Mai deja de coquetear y apúrate, arréglate pronto que tenemos que organizar, los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de los _Wáng_.― ¿por qué demonios la pervertida se dejó dar un beso?, se supone que es mi enamorada, esa idiota que fácil se deja seducir.

―Muy bien Shiz, pero ¿por qué te vez estresada? solo es una fiesta para una adolecente, no es nada del otro mundo, nuestro contratos se han reducido a eventos pequeños.

―Ara, es simple Tokiha, si al señor _Wáng_ le agrada nuestro desempeño, podemos obtener el contrato, de la conmemoración de aniversario de su empresa, eso sería maravilloso.―Seria ganarle a mi hermana, un trato importante al fin.

"Mientras Shizuru planea todo mentalmente, para los últimos detalles que le quedaban, toma su celular posteriormente marcando a los meseros y cocinero, que había contratado para advertirles que fueran puntuales, durante su tarea ve de reojo a la general, que está ahí quieta sin moverse un centímetro"

―¿Pasa algo pervertida?―Me intriga verla tan serena.

―Solo espero instrucciones, de cual va ser mi desempeño Fujino.―Esperando pacientemente como buen general que es, su mandato.

"A la peli ocre, comienza a formársele una sonrisa malvada y va a su cuarto y busca un objeto en particular"

―¡Levántate pervertida y ponte esto, es para nuestro trabajo de hoy!―Esta es mi pequeña venganza, por lo del reportaje.

"Natsuki entra al baño se ducha y se dispone a ponerse su nueva ropa de trabajo, pero al verse en el espejo, casi le sangran los ojos al distinguir lo que trae puesto, sale como un zombie buscando desesperada su arma"

―Ara, ¿qué te pasa pervertida?―sus ojos parecen apagados.

―Donde está mi daga.―Mi voz sale sin fuerza.

―¿Para que la ocupas?―No se la pienso devolver, es peligroso en su condición.

―¡Esto es denigrante ser maligno!―Señalando su vestimenta.

―¡Si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que podías hacer cualquier trabajo, que estabas capacitada en todo!―Tragándome la risa, no debe percatarse que me estoy divirtiéndome a su costa.

―¡Prefiero la muerte que salir de este modo, tan humillante!

―No es para tanto, la cumpleañera pidió un conejo de pascua y con tu estatura lo haces perfectamente.―Aunque ciertamente ya habían adquirido otro disfraz, la causa nadie lo había querido usar por lo horrible que se veía, estaba por deshacerme de él, hasta que llego la pervertida… ¡que dulce es la venganza…!

"Se deslumbraba a la general, con la botarga de un conejo gordinflón, de color blanco y en el centro del estómago, era de coloración rosa, pero se notaba demasiado las costuras mal hechas, las orejas de en vez de ser largas y puntiagudas, parecían de ratón de lo pequeñas que eran y los dientes eran tan enormes como la de un castor y los ojos chuecos hacían verlo como un tonto"

"Mai cuando sale arreglada de su habitación y nota a Natsuki en ese disfraz, toma su cámara y le toma fotos, soltándose a reír a carcajada suelta llorando sin parar, al saber que lo había hecho apropósito su amiga, como forma de desquite; no la detendría ya que de ese modo entendía, que estaba aceptando aunque de mala gana a su nueva huésped"

―Vámonos, que en unas horas empezara la fiesta y recuerda pervertida comportarte.―Ocultando mi felicidad al verla así.

―¡Tortúrenme, os imploro! ¡Puedo soportar azotes o déjenme sin comer un mes! ¡Pero no decrete que salga así, mi dignidad donde os queda!

―¡No ruegue general san, cuando Shiz da una orden, debe cumplirla!

―¡Alguien matadme! ¡Matadme!

"Mientras Shizuru y Mai se llevaban arrastras a Natsuki, los vecinos solo escuchaban, la desgarradora petición del conejo de pascua…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, espero que esten bien, porque yo me estoy muriendo de frio, este invierno esta como el de frozen, respiro hielo jaja, bueno antes que nada, gracias por todos sus comentarios, oh, crist no me habia dado cuenta de ese detalle jaja con razon Shiz le dijo que dejara hacer el payaso cuando intentaba matarse jaja... Haber si nat en este capitulo sobrevive a su ser maligno jaja SD... Hasta la proxima, que se la pasen de maravilla en estas fechas, ¡Feliz Navidad! por adelantado a todas :D (a comer como loca se ha dicho jaja)...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4…<strong>

El ser maligno es la peor enemiga que he tenido que he enfrentar, es despiadada, grosera, cruel, es la doncella que me ha humillado, ha mancillado mi orgullo y no conforme con su insolencia, sonríe cual distinguida reina a esas personas, que llegan felices a la fortaleza de este castillo, que al verla quedan hechizados, por la hermosura que desprende, esa es su magia embelesar a los nobles, cual ingenuos caen en ese estado al contemplarla, al no ser partícipe a ese vil embrujo, me trata cual sucia esclava, denigrada y arrinconada en este sitio raro, cual rehén siendo sometida a esta barbarie; ¡Padre como quisiera haber podido haber muerto, en aquel bosque con honor antes de ser partícipe, en esta terrible humillación!

―¡¿Mami le puedo pegar a la vaca gorda?!

―No Taro kun, además es una lagartija aunque parezca deficiente, hay que saber que es.―Le explicaba la madre a su hijo.

Observo al plebeyo de corta edad, que tiene la intención de golpearme con su diminuto pie, para tratar de faltarme el respeto, aun a sabiendas que soy mayor y me debería respetar; supongo al ser un bufón en esta corte seré tratada como tal, la campesina pelirroja se acerca y me toma del hombro de manera confianzuda, ¿acaso no le advertí, que el contacto de esta manera es demasiado intima? ¿Por qué nadie me toma en cuenta? ¡Jamás me habían tratado con tanta burla!… Me aguanto porque tendré que lidiar, con estas personas irrespetuosas.

―Pequeño es un conejo de pascua, si quieres puedes sacarte una foto con el.―La pelirroja tratando que sea menos tortuosa, la estadía de Natsuki ahí.

―Jamás me sacaran una foto, no quiero que me acusen de idiota, como el que está adentro de esa cosa.―Reniega el niño de diez años.

La madre regaña a su engendro por decir malas palabras, así que "idiota" es algo ofensivo, lo tendré en mente por si alguna vez lo necesito, en una afrenta contra algún caballero o noble, además hay viene mi ofensora número uno, con su sonrisa siniestra directo a golpear mi yugular.

―¿Te estas divirtiendo pervertida?

―¡Hasta la muerte!

"Shizuru distingue que la voz de Natsuki es muy grave, casi tirando a irónico"

―Es la primera vez que dejas tu cortesía, supongo que estas entrando a tus cabales.

―No lo creo Fujino, estoy perdiéndolos más bien, ¿acaso ser descortés con una doncella es digno de pleitesía?, sinceramente estoy cayendo bajo, gracias a ustedes.

―Pero si te gusta usar tu armadura, haz de cuenta que es lo mismo como un coplay.―Con su sonrisa habitual, cuando se sale con la suya.

Lo dicho es una insolente, como se atreve a comparar mi armadura que me la obsequio su majestad, con esta cosa que denigraría hasta el peor criminal del reino.

―Cuando termine de pagar mi falta con usted, en mi vida me le vuelvo acercar Fujino, nadie me ha ofendido tanto, es la primera doncella que me causa esta bajeza.

―Ara, pues me alegra ser tu "primera" aunque que se me hace, que la única doncella que nos rodea eres tú, nadie te ha estrenado verdad―Vamos a jugar un poco con la pervertida, después de todo es mi enamorada.

―¿Qué quiere decir?―¿Por qué utilizo ese tono de voz bajo? ¿Será que está por lanzar una maldición?

―Eres hermosa, pero pareces que no captas las cosas, así no es divertido.―Idiota pervertida, ni siquiera se sonrojo no capto que le dije que aún es una virgen.

¿Acaso entendí mal?, esa hechicera me dijo bruta en toda la extensión de la palabra, siendo elogiada por los sabios de varios reinos, instruida por las mejores en filosofía y letras, para acabar insultada por este ser maligno…

Se aleja de mí enojada, para seguir con sus labores, aunque me caiga mal, he de darle puntos a esa hechicera, sus dotes para desenvolverse en este reino, son muy elegantes y precisos, de ese modo descarto que sea una campesina, de seguro es hija de distinguidos, no obstante viendo las viviendas de estos sujetos y compararlas donde vivimos, supongo que el ser maligno ha perdido su posición en la realeza, pero analizando sus expresiones, no la veo con ganas de quitarse la vida por tal acontecimiento, como tienen de costumbre los nobles que conozco, es más fuerte de lo que quiero llegar a admitir… más que yo me temo…

Más personas llegan a este banquete, ahora que me doy cuenta, solo me topé con un niño en este sitio, muchos de los que van llegando son como de quince o diecisiete años, ¿habrá una fiesta de compromiso? A esa edad se comprometen en el reino, claro a mi me descartaron por ser la general, pero los demás sin excepción alguna deben contraer nupcias, entonces es un fiesta importante, en el que estoy presente y yo vestida deshonrosamente.

"Natsuki sigue analizando su entorno, hasta que ve algo que le llama la atención a la distancia, es cuando nota a Shizuru conversar no muy amenamente, con una mujer muy hermosa de cabello peli ocre, sus ojos son color amatista de veinte cuatro años, portando un vestido de diseñador muy elegantemente, que es escoltada por varios guardaespaldas"

―Es la hermana de Shiz, su nombre es Viola Fujino.―Y llego la fastidiosa.

―Parece que no se agradan.―Hasta aquí puedo ver la mueca del ser maligno, que no le gusto la llega de la que ahora me entero es su hermana.

―Más bien lo definiría, de esta manera ¡se detestan!

Me disculpo con la campesina y voy donde se encuentra el ser maligno, después de todo mi deber es defenderla, parece que la doncella Viola, no tiene buenas intenciones lo percibo con su movimiento corporal, quiere arremeter disimuladamente, esos meneos son tan clásicos, de las personas cobardes al querer humillar a la gente, hasta en este mundo existe la envidia… ¿Por su majestad a donde vine a dar? Un ser maligno por un lado y por el otro, una noble deseosa de perjudicar a su hermana.

**"Shizuru, que estaba atendiendo a los invitados, ve para su desgracia a quien no quería atender en su vida"**

―No me saludas Shizuru, ¿acaso a mi hermana se le olvidaron los modales?―Con un tono soberbio suelta la Fujino mayor.

―Ara, ara, no tanto solo los guardo, para quien los merece, no me gusta desperdiciar mi aliento a indeseables.―Aunque lo digo ecuánime, me irrita que este aquí, ¿cuándo me dejara tranquila?

―Tan cortes como siempre Shizuru, no deberías estar tan altanera conmigo, después de todo siempre estarás bajo mis sombras― me ganaste el cariño de nuestro padre, aunque con mis artimañas me quede con su dinero; sin embargo no puedo pasar por alto que hayas sido superior y te quedaras con la presidencia de nuestra compañía, no me importa que haya sido temporal, a mí nadie me supera, tu sanción será sencilla lo que aprecies y valores será mío sin excepción, bueno menos a la detestable Tokiha esa mujer me repugna, esa quédatela lo que quieras, se harán buena compañía en la miseria que las hare pasar.

―¿A qué has venido?―A fastidiar supongo.

―Solo vine a comprobar, que sigo siendo la mejor en todo, ah y claro decirte que no vales nada sin mí, deja esa tontería de tener este negocio y vente a trabajar conmigo.―Idiota.

―¿De qué?―Ella cree que soy idiota, su mirada me lo hace saber.

―De mi sirvienta, ocupo servicio en la mansión, en eso eres muy buena.―Seria bueno limpiándome los zapatos.

―Ara, gracias a tu ofrecimiento, pero declino Viola, mejor vete de aquí sí solo viniste a eso.―No me agradaría estarle puliendo sus tacones, eso me pondría hacer lo seguro.

―Hermanita vine a saludar a Sergey, para asegurar mi trato para el otro evento, porque este es tan ridículo―¿Qué hombre de negocios, pospone su aniversario de su gran empresa, para una estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños?

―¡Es la fiesta de su hija, no creo que sea ridículo! ―Igual que frívola que siempre.

―Si tú lo dices―Iba a seguir arremetiendo contra la idiota de Shizuru, pero algo espantoso está dañando mis pupilas― ¿Qué es esa cosa que viene, es de mal gusto?

"Viola Señalando el conejo de pascua repulsivamente, mientras este se posiciona enfrente de Shizuru protectoramente, aunque los demás distinguían un cómica botarga, tapando a bellas damas"

―¿Estas bien Fujino?

―¡Pervertida, vete al sitio que te indique ahora! ―Este es problema familiar, no ocupo que la loca lo agrave.

―No.―Mi deber es proteger aunque la damisela, no se dé cuenta.

―¡Que! ¡Me estas desobedeciendo eres mi empleada!

―Solo me retiro hasta que esa doncella, no esté cerca.―Es peligrosa la hermana del ser maligno.

―Este es el colmo eres demasiado inútil, ni siquiera una orden puedes obedecer.

―¡Ey, eso es grosero ser maligno!

―Haz lo que quieras idiota, debo organizar otras cosas, cuando terminen tus loqueras, te vas a esa banca―Señalando el rincón más lejano de la mansión.―Ese es tu nuevo castigo.

―¡Como desee!―Esta es peor que un verdugo.

**"La botarga se queda enfrente de Viola, esta lo observa con asco, empezando a caminar deliberadamente al sitio que su hermana había señalado, siendo seguida por Natsuki, hasta llegar a la banca"**

―¡Nunca había presenciado a una cosa tan asquerosa para la vista! ―Viola lo dice arrogantemente al conejo de pascua.

―Yo tampoco, pero así es la vida.―dice seriamente la general, dando entender que Viola era repulsiva a su parecer.

―¡Que dijiste estúpida botarga!―Se atrevió contestarme.

―¿Acaso en este reino, estarán mal el sentido del oído? debo repetirlo todo, es cansado campesina.

―¡Maldita escoria, soy Viola Fujino, heredera de todas las empresas de mi familia!―Te voy a despedazar, nadie sale ileso si se ponen en mi camino.

―No me interesa sus insultos ni sus títulos, solo déjeme le advierto esto, no se atreva a avergonzar a mi protegida, porque le aseguro que no habrá lugar en donde este a salvo de mi ira.

"La gran botarga señalaba a Viola, con fuerza dándole una fuerte advertencia, mientras la joven de ojos amatista se enfurecía, al ser amenazada por el conejo de pascua mal hecho"

―Sabes que odio a los entrometidos, aunque sean un vulgar empleado de mi hermana, no te voy a permitir que me hables como si fuéramos iguales.

―Por su majestad doy gracias que no somos iguales, usted a leguas se nota que carece de honor, ¿qué pretende con esos sujetos?―Señalando a unos vándalos que posaban ropaje impecable, pero con una expresión de malicia que no me agradan.

―Te diste cuenta, solo estoy planeando avergonzar a mi hermana, un pleito en esta fiesta y se arruina todo su trabajo, junto con su reputación.

―¡No se lo voy a permitir!

―¿Quién me lo va impedir tú?, eres una botarga asquerosa― trueno mis dedos y le digo a los escoltas que le enseñen que con una Fujino nadie se mete―Cuando ellos acaben contigo irán a terminar mi encargo y tu cosa inmunda, junto con mi hermana sabrán quien es la numero uno ― estamos alejados pueden arremeter en su contra, mientras me voy de la fiesta para no inmiscuirme con escoria, después de todo solo venia avergonzar a Shizuru, pero veo que ella sola lo está haciendo trayendo esa cosa repulsiva… Me preocupe por nada, el señor Wáng no va cambiar de parecer nunca…

**Mientras tanto Mai y Shizuru están en el portón de la mansión…**

―Todo está saliendo perfecto.

―Sí, Shiz ya organice todo, los meseros están en su sitio, los entremés y el platillo principal están preparados, los invitados están cada quien en su sección, desde familiares, amigos, marcha como lo planeaste viento en popa.

―Muy bien, solo el detalle de mi hermana lo arruina, vino solo a fastidiarme y claro a presionar al señor Wáng con la sociedad con sus empresas, para que no nos den el contrato.―Rastrera como siempre.

―No importa a que haya venido, doy gracias que no haya traído a tu ex novia.

―Ara, por mí no hay problema, ya lo supere; sin embargo lo que no puedo superar es a la pervertida, me esta desobedeciendo la idiota y eso que soy su jefa.

―Qué raro te respetó la orden en ponerse el disfraz, pensé que lo haría en todo lo demás.

―No hay remedio está loca, no podemos exigirle mucho.

"Shizuru está buscando a Natsuki con la vista, pero no la encontró, por ningún sitio de la mansión, suspirando derrotada observa su trabajo, habían acondicionado todo el jardín, para simular un antro en el centro para los jóvenes, en el ala oeste estaban todas las mesas sincronizadas, para la comida y muy bellamente decorada al gusto de Fujino, con las indicaciones de la madre de la cumpleañera, que había querido algo elegante pero con un toque juvenil"

―Shiz, esto está muy bien presentado, pero la botargas desentonan mucho―Señalando lo obvio, aunque el conejo de pascua, de la general era simplemente horripilante, el nuevo que traía uno de los actores que contrataron para el acto, era esplendido pero aun así no se veía la combinación en ningún lado, para tan perfecta escenografía.

―Lo se Mai, no pude hacer nada el respecto, son indicaciones del cliente, además todo la decoración fueron las ideas al azar de la señora Wáng, solo le di forma a sus necesidades, la cumpleañera solo indico que quería un conejo de pascua fue todo.―No se le miraba el interés de escoger nada, todo lo hizo la entusiasta madre.

―Que rara joven tiene diecisiete años, no cinco para andar pidiendo esa clase de cosas, yo a su edad pediría a una estríper.

―No lo dudo.―Con esa mente, hasta quizás ya cumplió ese deseo.

"**Shizuru con su traje de ejecutiva se desliza dejando atrás a Mai, con las instrucciones que espere a mas invitados, mientras ella va a solucionar cierto asunto con Kuga, que al fin la distingue"**

―Pervertida hasta que te encuentro, ¿qué demonios le paso a la botarga?―Regañándola porque estaba sucia.

―Me caí, esta cosa es muy grande.― La batalla que tuvo la tenía algo desorientada, esos sujetos traían armas mágicas, soltaban fuertes choques a mi cuerpo, aunque los vencí a todos, estoy resintiendo esa corriente rara que me recorre, si no tuviera esta cosa estorbosa puesta, en su vida me hubieran tocado. Eso me pasa por desconocer las armas de este mundo.

―¿Estás bien?―ha parte de la cordura, también perdió el equilibrio, en definitivo tendré que llevarla con un doctor, mañana iremos a que la revisen de inmediato.

―Si estoy bien.―La he tenido mucho peores, ni siquiera estoy sangrando no voy morir por esto, así que si no es letal está en perfectas condiciones.

―Aquí quédate hasta que finalice la fiesta, aunque digas que estas bien, el traje esta inservible no puedo dejarte que andes, deambulando por el lugar de esa manera.― Su venganza ya estaba hecha, no quería arruinar su presentación por esa simpleza, la perfecta botarga estaba en su lugar, no ocupaba humillarla más a la pervertida.

―Como ordene Fujino.

"Natsuki va a esa dirección algo tambaleante, no consiguiendo moverse más, se detiene solo un momento para respirar hondo"

―¿Que pasa? ¡Te dije que te retiraras!―Al ver que en vez de ir a donde le dije, se detiene.

"No termino Shizuru de regañar a la general, cuando la gran botarga la abraza"

―¡Acosadora suéltame! ―Qué demonios, así de repente se va poner romántica, va a tratar de declararse de nuevo, esta no pierde tiempo.

―¿Nadie la ha molestado Fujino?― Parece que perdí fuerza.

―¡Solo tú me está molestando!― ¿A qué horas me soltara? esto resulta incómodo.

―Me alegro, que sea la única que la haya molestado, no os quiero que nadie la incordie―Que bueno si logre ahuyentar a esos sujetos, aunque sería un milagro que se presentaran, después de como los deje.

―Ara, ara.― Porqué demonios tiene un tono de voz tan sexy, doy gracias que traiga esa botarga mata pasiones, si no ya anduviera suspirando como Mai lo hace cada vez que la oye, creo que mi amiga ya la grabo, ella si es una perseguidora consagrada.―¡Ya deja la conquista y vete! ―No voy a caer por nada del mundo por esta loca.

"Natsuki retira el abrazo al recuperar fuerzas y se va a la dirección que le habían indicado, mientras a Shizuru se le tornaba una leve sonrojo en sus mejillas"

―Casanova―Murmuraba mientras iba a realizar su trabajo, solo anda aprovechando para tocarme la pervertida.

**Dos horas Después…**

"La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, los adolescentes se maravillaron al notar, que habían contratado a la banda del momento, habían preparado muy bien el escenario, todo se observaba esplendido, el señor Wáng se acercó a las organizadora a felicitarla"

―Este es un excelente trabajo Shizuru, como siempre es usted muy diligente, como lo hacía antes en la presidencia Fujino.

―Gracias señor Sergey y por darme la confianza para este evento y por supuesto el dinero por adelantado, para poder solventar este gasto tan enorme.

―Apenas están empezando, es normal que ocupen el capital.

―No quiero hacer aguafiestas, pero su hija no se ve muy feliz.―Comunicaba la pelirroja.

"Mientras Shizuru le envía una mirada de muerte a su amiga, que esta solo le desvía la vista, al estar firme con su opinión"

―Ella no quería una fiesta de cumpleaños.―Dice Sergey melancólico.

―¿Por qué señor Wáng? ¿Qué joven no quiere una fiesta? Esta será la del año, todos hablaran de ella y será popular en su escuela.―Mai no comprendiendo porque la falta de interés, de la joven a su festejo.

―Nina siempre ha sido una niña tímida y nada conflictiva, supongo que esto la está abrumando, ¿no entiendo que le pasa? Admito que al no comprender a mi hija, me quita puntos como padre―Sergey abrazaba a su esposa, viendo a su hija a la distancia…

"Nina estaba sentada en la mesa del centro, desde que empezó la fiesta, su mirada era triste"

―Esto es una pérdida de tiempo―Musitaba la cumpleañera; la botarga que mande traer solo hace el payaso, me canse de ese espectáculo bochornoso, aunque todos sus compañeros de clases están en la pista de baile, se la están pasando en grande haciendo como si no existiera, como últimamente lo hacen.

**"Nina opta por ir al lugar más alejado de la mansión y esperar que se acabara esa tortura, sin embargo es interceptada por las alumnas que iban en su salón"**

―Nina, que demonios trajiste a tu fiesta, acaso eres una niña idiota.―Una adolecente peli negra le dice.

―Déjala Emi, no puedes pedirle gustos a alguien que salió sin lugar a dudas de un basurero.―La peli castaña adolescente, era la líder del grupo.

―¿Qué quieres decir Mariko?―Pregunta otra de las amigas del montón.

―No es una Wáng, solo una recogida que le causo lastima a esta familia, sin embargo ten un poco de conciencia y no avergüences a los que ten dan de comer.

"Sus compañeras de clases la molestaban como habitualmente lo hacían, tratándola de infantil"

―¡Mariko pensé que éramos amigas! ―Nina apretaba sus puños con coraje; ya la traían de bajada desde hace unos meses, por una conversación que había tenido con su supuesta amiga, le había confesado que ella era adoptada y cuál fue el resultado, que fue a contárselo a toda la escuela.

―Tu amiga por favor, solo andaba contigo porque pensé que eras una Wáng, siempre me has caído mal, con tu cara de que no rompe un plato me desquicia, ya vez con solo soltar que era una recogida y todos te dan la espalda.

**"La general que estaba sentada en la banca, donde le había indicado Fujino, escucha la conversación notando la expresión de Nina, entristecida a punto de llorar y observa a las cuatro jóvenes que la importunan, se levanta menos adolorida, ya pasándole los efectos del electroshock, que recibió de las pistolas de los guardaespaldas de Viola; así que va enfrentar a las adolecente que a su parecer son escoria"**

―¡Ustedes mozas dejen en paz a la doncella!

"Las adolescentes al ver al horrendo conejo de pascua, manchado totalmente por tierra, se empezaron a mofar de el"

―¡Nina que bajo has caído, que esa cosa te defienda! ―Mariko decía de manera prepotente.

"Nina ya no puede más y quiere irse de inmediato, pero la general a una velocidad tremenda, la toma entre sus brazos y la sienta en la banca, aun magullada poseía fuerzas para hacerlo"

―Mi dulce doncella no se rebaje con esas mozas, no les de el gusto de huir―Natsuki voltea donde están las agresoras―¡Es bien sabido, que el insulto siempre debe evitarse en lo posible, porque no es instrumento de nobleza, pero ustedes no merecen ni siquiera una pizca de cortesía, que derecho os da fingir falsa amistad, si solo das la media vuelta y apuñalan vilmente a traición, ustedes son unas perversas y traidoras!

"La adolecente de pelo azul y de ojos café claro, se queda quieta y muy avergonzada, al escuchar la voz de mando, que poseía el conejo mal hecho de pascua"

―¡Conejo de porquería, no crees que es muy presuntuoso de tu parte decir nobleza, trayendo eso puesto!―Mariko enojada con el intruso, que no le permitió seguir con su diversión.

―Es cierto moza, esta vestimenta me denigra mi orgullo, tanto que prefiero la muerta antes que seguir trayéndolo, sin embargo ustedes con sus ropajes y su joyería, carecen de valía ante mis ojos.

**"Las adolescentes ofendidas, se van sobre el conejo queriéndolo aventar, pero la general solo se queda parada, esperando que se les pase la rabieta, sin que puedan moverla ni un centímetro, cansadas de seguir con eso las agresoras, se van al comprender que no podrían dañarla, dejando a Nina con Natsuki"**

―No tenías que defenderme, ellas las tengo que ver en la escuela son mis compañeras.―Me ira peor cuando las vea en el colegio, viendo al suelo derrotada.

―¡Doncella, no baje su mirada ante esas altaneras nunca!―Autoritaria como ella misma.

―¡Mis compañeras me tratan de esa manera, porque no soy digna de ser una Wáng!―¿Cómo me defiendo a eso?

"Natsuki fatigada se sienta aun lado de la adolecente y toma su mano dificultosamente por lo lastimada que esta, pero aun así no quita su distinción la general"

―Nadie tiene derecho a decirle de que es digno o no, sin embargo si usted se siente inferior, fortalézcase no se tire a la derrota, si en la batalla cae vuélvase a levantar, porque una guerra no se gana lamentándose, si no defendiendo sus ideales aguerridamente, no importa si en el camino pierde la vida para lograrlo, más vale morir con honor, que vivir por cobarde.

"Nina se aferra a la general llorando, mientras ella solo se queda en silencio, esperando que se desahogue"

―¿Sabes por qué pedí, un conejo de pascua?

―No doncella, aunque siendo sinceras, siento que por su culpa mi dignidad esta por los suelos.

―Perdón por eso.

―No se aflija, después de todo el ser maligno, es el que lo decidió… Pero dígame ¿por qué escogió este disfraz?

―Soy adoptada.

"Natsuki le da entender que no conocía que significaba, pero Nina calmadamente le explica, para continuar con su relato"

―Ya entendí doncella, ¿y qué hay de conexión eso con el disfraz, que sea adoptada?

―Bueno estaba en el orfanato igual que muchos niños, ilusionados que podríamos salir de ahí, tener un hogar propio, sin embargo en ese día yo había caído enferma, no consiguiendo ir cuando muchos parejas buscaban a un hijo, después de una semana solo quede sola en ese sitio, todos ellos habían sido llevados a su nuevo hogar menos yo, pensando que era por mi mala suerte, me deprimí demasiado y dure más de la cuenta convaleciente, pero un día mágico apareció, todo era tan singular, cuando una pareja, venían con una máscara de conejo de pascua, trayéndome dulces me abrazaron cariñosamente y me dijeron, hola Nina quieres ser parte de nuestra familia, en ese instante cambiaron mi vida, ellos me han llenado de tanto amor, solo quería rememorar ese recuerdo, no ocupaba esta fiesta para nada, no obstante, no quería desairar a mi madre, ¿qué tal que ellos en verdad los decepciono? No quiero causarles problemas a mis padres, por eso he dejado que mis compañeras, me traten de esa manera.

**"Shizuru y los señores Wáng que estaban buscando a Nina, escuchan la conversación, enseguida sus padres la abrazan"**

―Hija no digas tonterías, jamás podrás decepcionarnos, fuimos tan felices cuando te trajimos a nuestro hogar, no pensé que te acordaras de eso, solo tenías cuatro años.―Sergey al fin dándose cuenta, que es lo que le sucedía a su hija.

―Nina se tu misma, busca tu camino, el que tomes nosotros te apoyaremos siempre.―La señora Wáng le susurraba a su hija, para que entendiera, que no se limitara en ver si ellos le aprobaban o no sus decisiones.

**"Shizuru viendo la escena va y toma a Natsuki y se la lleva dejando que esa familia resuelva sus cosas"**

―¡Te dije que te quedaras quieta!

―No eso no ordeno, solo me dijo que estuviera alejada y lo cumplí, además no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, cuando esas mozas molestaban a la dulce doncella.

―Ara, ara, ¡con que dulce doncella!, oye acaso eres una asalta cunas, Nina es una adolecente, para que andes atrás de ella.

"Natsuki voltea y ve a la joven calculando su edad, no por a verle tomado interés, más bien por el cuestionamiento de Shizuru, al decirle que era muy niña, para entablar una relación sentimental"

―Sus caderas y busto da entender que ya puede ser madre, no le veo ningún inconveniente que pueda ser desposada, se nota que puede dar herederos fuertes―Es en lo que fijan a la hora de escoger pareja, paso lo mismo con mi madre, es algo natural, ¿que acaso para esto no era el banquete, para escogerle pareja?

―¡Tu pervertida en que demonio te estas fijando!―Idiota pedófila.

"Shizuru entiende que Natsuki, si quiere andar con la adolecente, toma los dientes del conejo, para agachar a la general y que la oyera bien"

―¡Te pasó que estés enamorada de mí y que me acoses, pero si le pones un dedo a esa niña, te dejo vestida de conejo el resto de tu vida, comprendes! ―Maldito conejo quiere sobre poblar el mundo.

―¡Que! ¿Osaría dejarme de este modo?

―Si.

―Ser maligno desalmado.

―Bien parece que estamos en sintonía pervertida.

―Pero tengo una duda, ¿por qué dice que estoy enamorada de usted? ―Mis prospectos no caen en mujeres, que no tengan recato, es hermosa pero es por su hechicería.

―Porque lo estas, mira que dejarte disfrazar de esa manera.―Otra me habiente el disfraz en la cara.

**"Natsuki está dispuesta de sacarle de ese error, pero son interrumpidas por los señores Wáng y su hija"**

―Conejo san, gracias por defender a mi hija Nina, quisiera pedirle otro favor, claro si usted desea concederlo.

―Lo acepta señor Wáng, no importa lo que pida ella lo acepta, verdad.―Más vale que digas que si conejo depravado.

"La botarga asiente resignada, por las indicaciones de Shizuru, entretanto Nina se posiciona enfrente de la general"

―Quisiera que bailara conmigo, ya que no tengo pareja, claro si usted lo desea.―Tímidamente se lo pedía.

―Señorita Nina, si quiere yo puedo tomar su sitio o Mai, si lo que ocupa es una pareja, si sale con la botarga todos se burlaran de usted, piense en su imagen.―Acaba de decir que le hacen bullying, ahora si la dejo con la general, serán eterno los acosos en su escuela.

―No importa lo que digan los demás de mí, será difícil poder sobrellevar las burlas, pero alguien me dijo que debo luchar en contra de esos adversarios, aunque me cueste la vida, no volveré a bajar la cabeza ante nadie.―Mirando intensamente a la botarga.

―¡Así se habla dulce doncella!―Dándole una leve palmada en su cabeza, en muestra de que estaba orgullosa de esa nueva guerrera.

―¡Gracias a usted por su apoyo!―Iluminándosele la vista por el gesto del conejo y sin predecirlo, un leve latido comenzó a desarrollarse por el desconocido.

"Shizuru no muy convencida accede a la petición, van de nuevo a la fiesta, viendo como Nina lleva a Natsuki a la pista de baile y la peli ocre se pone un lado de su amiga, junto con los señores Wáng, viendo como los adolescentes, empiezan a susurrarse con menosprecio en contra de la cumpleañera"

―¡Mai, debemos detener esto rápido, esta fiesta se tornara un desastre! ―Todavía no da inicio y esto se puso feo.

―¡Shiz, no debiste dejar entrar en escena al general san, vestida así!―Levantando a mi amiga e ir a sacar de ahí, a mi amor platónico.

―¡Esperen un momento Fujino y Tokiha, dejen que mi hija maneje esto, debe hacerlo no puedo protegerla siempre, debe valerse por sí misma, además ella lo pidió! ―Sergey les dice, viendo como le hará su Nina, para salir de ese conflicto.

"Nina está temblando, pasa saliva varias veces, sus manos sudan y esto lo detecta la general, tomado a la adolecente delicadamente y empezar guiándola, con el baile antiguo de su época, entretanto todos barrían en contra de la hija de los Wáng, por el ridículo que hacía con la botarga, sin embargo en ese lazo del baile, Nina comenzaba a sentirse menos sofocada, por todo lo que tenía que contenerse enfrente de sus compañeros, se liberaba de ese obstáculo que la suprimía; al terminar la pieza Mariko, no se iría de ahí sin terminar de ridiculizar, a su ex amiga e irse feliz"

―Oye Nina, ya que diste un excelente espectáculo, baila algo más movido, tienes que ser más atrevida, para que seas parte de nuestro grupo.―No es una sugerencia Nina, más vale que me obedezcas, sino quieres que te vaya peor en la escuela; la veo de frente, ella sabe muy bien lo que quiero decir con mis gestos.

"Todos los jóvenes aplaudieron, aprobando la propuesta de Mariko, para presionar a Nina y diera más de donde criticarla, la general aprieta la mano de la hija de los Wáng, para darle valor y se defienda por ella misma"

―Sinceramente Mariko esta es mi fiesta, si ustedes no les agrada como manejo mi festejo, ¡váyanse ahora mismo de aquí, que no los tengo amarrados!―Su voz salió al principio con titubeo, pero al final tomo una fuerza imponente; no voy a cederles más terreno, nunca permitiré que me manipulen de nuevo.

"Hubo un terrible silencio hasta la música dejo de sonar, al ver que Nina hablaba muy en serio, al percibir Mariko que no iba a poder ejercer su voluntad de nuevo con la frágil muchacha, como cualquier abusador de escuela, busca otro objetivo más débil para sentirse invencible"

―Vaya perdón, no quería ofenderte, entonces no habrá problema si a tu amigo rechoncho, nos muestra su rostro.―Mariko dispuesta a desquitarse, con quien se deje.

―Quítate ese feo disfraz, pareces tonto.―Grita un compañero de clases.

―Déjenlo, capaz que esconde su rostro porque es grotesco, igual que lo que trae puesto.―Otro grita en el fondo.

―Que ondas conejo, tienes hambre.―Un joven, queriéndole aventar comida desde su sitio.

―No digas idioteces, hay que ponerlo a dieta es muy gordo.―Mariko señalando la barriga del conejo.

―¡Hay que llevarlo al dentista o mejor aún cirujano!―Emi se burlaba.

**"Shizuru comenzaba a palpitarle una vena de coraje, por alguna razón le está poniendo enferma que molestaran a la general, así que se levanta"**

―¡Quítate el disfraz es una orden!―Los ojos rojos se obscurecieron por unos instantes, haciéndola ver muy intimidante, hasta los invitados tragaron saliva por lo que presenciaron.

"El señor Wáng que iba tomar cartas sobre el asunto, miro a Shizuru levantarse rápidamente, conocía de antemano ese tono de voz, quería decir que la expresidenta de la compañía Fujino estaba fuera de sí y eso era muy perjudicial para cualquier individuo que goce de vida"

―¡Como ordene Fujino! ―Natsuki hace una reverencia, donde se localiza Shizuru, dejando desconcertado por ese desplante de respeto a todos los presentes.

―¡No tienes que hacerlo conejo san, yo puedo defenderte! ― ya me protegió una vez, quiero defenderlo algo nace en querer hacerlo y que nadie lo lastime.

―Dulce doncella, usted no ocupa defenderme, además me dieron una orden.

"La general se despoja de su disfraz poco a poco, dejándose ver una extensa cabellera color cobalto, al quitarse la cabeza de conejo, sus ojos esmeraldas dejan cautivados a los presentes, al terminar de quitárselo, ven a una joven hermosamente con una postura firme, que los dejo sin habla, entretanto Shizuru se le formaba una sonrisa de triunfo, al ver que los perpetuadores del escándalo, quedaban sin habla al fin"

―¡Ara, ara, que le parece señores Wáng, mi empleada es muy bella verdad! ―Diablos hasta me dio calentura ver, como se quitaba esa cosa, noto de reojo que Mai quiere irse sobre la pervertida, diablos parece que le aumento el libido, la sujeto no quiero que vean a mi amiga, tratar de dar rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones, no me importa que se enoje, estamos en el trabajo no en el departamento.

―¡Oh, sin duda usted siempre tiene un as bajo la manga!―Sergey sorprendido, por lo que estaba deslumbrando, notando que su hija quedo prendada en segundos, por la mujer ex conejo―¡Quien fuera joven, para experimentar el primer amor!

―¿Perdón? ―Shizuru le cuestiona al señor Sergey.

―Nada, solo quería preguntarles es fiable el conejo san.―Necesito conocer, como es mi futura nuera.

―Claro que sí, yo se lo garantizo―Contesto rápido Mai, antes que su amiga, dijera lo que piensa de la general san.

**"Mientras Shizuru es alagada por los señores Wáng, toman una copa para ser un brindis y Sergey les da la noticia que ha decidió, darles el contrato a Fujino y Tokiha para el evento de su empresa, que estas desbordan felicidad y alivio al haberlo conseguido; En otro lado Nina, está más ida por la figura de su conejo de pascua, igual que todos los adolescentes, empezándose a formar para tener un baile con la general, la joven muchacha no queriendo compartirla se la lleva con ella, lejos de los invitados"**

―Quien iba a decir, que otro conejo de pascua, me traería buena suerte, ¿cuál es tu nombre?―Tiene un espectacular figura y más de cerca.

―La general Natsuki Kuga.

―Qué bello nombre general Natsuki.―Saliéndole corazones hasta por los poros.

―¿No te piensas mofar por decirte que soy un general o que perdí el juicio? ¡Todos me lo dicen, desde que llegue a este mundo me tratan de esa manera!

―Natsuki san, yo jamás me burlaría de usted.―Suspirando ¡que bellos ojos tiene!

―¿En serio?―Incrédula.

―¡Lo digo de verdad haga una prueba!―Su boca es perfecta.

"Natsuki comienza a contarle todos los sucesos, que ha tenido que pasar desde su llegada, aunque Nina los escucha sin parpadear, ella está en una nube de enamoramiento, que si le dicen que hay vida en otro planeta, lo cree sin que le dé prueba de ello, solo para que su nuevo amor sea complacida"

―Ahora búrlese.―Esperando la risa de la joven.

―No lo hare.― ¿Sera muy aventado pedirle una cita?

―¿Por qué?

―Es simple, creo en ti y si tú dices que eso te paso y que tu función es un general lo eres, si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar respuestas, de cuál es el motivo que estés aquí.―Si me hago su novia, debo apoyarla en todo.

―¡Eres la mejor doncella, que he encontrado en este mundo!

"Natsuki abraza a Nina feliz que alguien la comprenda, pero la general no se da cuenta, que dicho contacto está dejando a una adolecente, con el corazón desbocado"

"Nina está muy sonrojada y más al ver los labios de Kuga, que esta rompe el abrazo, pidiéndole disculpas por su atrevimiento, pero la adolecente no le hace caso, solo voltea para todos lados, mirando que nadie la perciba, por lo que piensa hacer"

―Natsuki san, en este mundo se "agradece" de una manera diferente y yo quiero pagarle lo que me ha ayudado hoy.

―¿En verdad dime cuál?, he estado muy desorientada con las normas de este mundo y el ser del mal me ve como si fuera una bruta, cada vez que me equivoco.

―Yo seré su maestra, un agradecimiento formal, es dando un beso―Nina lo dice muy sonrojada, sabe que está mintiendo, pero no puede pedírselo de frente, por pena.

―En la mano es el beso―Eso si lo puedo hacer.

―No, aquí―Señalando sus labios.―Además si yo te doy "gracias", usted debe tener la iniciativa de besarme.

―¡Su mundo es muy desvergonzado doncella, no creo poder realizar algo tan íntimo!― carraspea perturbada, al notar que la adolecente, espera su agradecimiento.

―"Gracias" por lo de hoy Natsuki Kuga―Nina dice al fin.

**"Shizuru con su vista de halcón, ve que la atmosfera de la general y Nina, se puso muy melosa para su gusto, deja su copa y va de inmediato a ver qué sucede, entretanto Kuga al creer que debe seguir el protocolo de ese mundo, se inclina para besar a la señorita Wáng"**

―¡Pervertida detente de inmediato!―La peli ocre le grita irritada.

"Natsuki al escuchar la voz de Shizuru, se detiene a centímetro de darle el beso a la joven de ojos cafés"

―Disculpe señorita Wáng, nosotras ya termínanos todo en esta fiesta, nos pasamos a retirar.

―Pero―¿Y mi beso?

―Adiós señorita Nina―lo dice seria la peli ocre, más de lo que quería mostrar.

"Siendo llevada Natsuki de manera brusca, por una enfadadísima joven de ojos rojizos, entretanto se queda decepcionada Nina, al no poder recibir el beso, con su mentira blanca obtendría"

**Minutos después…**

"La general está muy quieta, mientras Shizuru la ve inquiridoramente, en todo el transcurso del camino y Mai no entiende que sucede, se parquea en su Chevrolet spark azul, enfrente de su negocio y recoger unos papeles, para irse después a su departamento a descansar"

―Que pasa Shiz, ¿por qué esa expresión contra la general san?―Pensé que estaría feliz por el contrato que conseguimos, sin embargo se ve que esta que echa chispas, ni siquiera me oye.

―¡Ara, ara, ibas a besar a la señorita Wang! ¡Niégamelo y te tiro los dientes por mentirosa!―Estoy irritada.

―No acuses a la general san de esa manera, ella no haría nada de eso.―Mi amor platónico es muy respetuosa.

―La iba a besar.―Ella me agradeció y debía seguir el reglamento, ¿no sé por qué se ponen de esta manera? Son sus reglas, yo no las impuse.

"Mai se detiene a medio camino, antes de ingresar a su negocio y ve de frente a Natsuki"

―¿Te gustan las adolescentes?

―Que no es obvio Mai, ¡dijo que iba a besarla! ¡Más que gustarle le encantan!

―Pero está enamorada de ti y déjame decirte amiga que la adolescencia, ya te dejo igual que a mí.

―Ara, no te respondo esa, porque hasta tú te insultaste.

―¡General san fíjese en mí, soy más bonita, tengo experiencia no tendrá que enseñarme nada!

―¡Ella no le interesa eso Mai, dijo que le gustaba porque tenía una buena cadera y busto, para que le de un hijo! ―Desvergonzada.

―Ustedes me malinterpretan, no os dije con esa intención, tan malévola.―Solo sugerí que ya podía ser desposada, no que yo la quería como mi esposa.

―¡A no! ¿Entonces con que maldita intensión la veías, con esos ojos pervertida?―Bien que la escaneo.

―General san, si quiere ver un cuerpo vea el mío, que está más proporcionado, no ande buscando comida fuera de casa―Mai irritada que una peque le gane.―Le puedo modelar con o sin lencería, tu di cuando y lo hacemos si andas tan urgida, para quererte casar con alguien, que está en pleno desarrollo.

―¡Yo no busco desposarme!―Exasperada estas mujeres no me escuchan.

―General san, podemos vivir en unión libre.

―¿Y el beso que le ibas a dar para que era? ¿Solo buscas burlarte de Nina es eso?

―¡¿De qué hablan?!―Deme paciencia su majestad, porque estoy por perderla.

―Así que la pervertida, de loca no tiene nada, se quiere pasar de lista con una niña.

―¿Ser maligno no estará amargada? porque no consiguió casarse, ¿por eso siempre arremete conmigo y no me presta atención a mi defensa?

―¿Me dijiste amargada?

―¡Si!―No me pienso retractar, no importa si me hace otro maleficio.

**"Se estaba caldeando la plática entre ellas tres, cada una en su tema, el detalle es que lo estaban haciendo en plena calle, la gente estaba viendo cómo se peleaba el trio, no se percataron que una limosina se estaciono enfrente de ellas, bajando Viola finamente"**

―Deberían de dejar de discutir en un sitio público―La Fujino mayor les dice.

―¡Lárgate de aquí!― Mai y Shizuru contestan en coro, sin despegar la vista sobre la general.

―Ahora mi querida hermana le da por dar un espectáculo en la calle, no te basto con ser la burla en las noticias de la muchedumbre.―Quiere hacerse fama de esta manera tan patética.

"Natsuki, Mai y Shizuru voltean y al fin se dan cuenta, quien es quien habla"

―Ara, ara, si es Viola y eso que me saludas, creí que no era digna de pertenecer a la familia.―Regresando a la compostura.

―Por desgracia no puedo quitarte el apellido.

―¿Qué quieres?―No estoy de humor para lidiar con Viola.

―Donde está la odiosa botarga―Maldición dejo fuera de combate a mis mejores escoltas, no puedo creer que mi hermana posea ese empleado, debo tenerlo.

―¡Soy yo!―Debe venir a retarme a otra batalla.

―¡Tú eres quien humillo mi hermana!―Es la misma del reportaje, en persona es más deliciosa y menos extravagante, no puedo creer que sea la misma, que estaba en ese inmundo disfraz, Shizuru me la está escondiendo a propósito, entonces es muy valiosa para ella.

"Natsuki está expectantes, por si debe pelear de nuevo"

―No le contestes nada a mi hermana pervertida.―Es mejor que no habrá la boca y diga más incoherencias para avergonzarme.

―Como ordenes Fujino―Haciendo su reverencia.

"Viola ve a la joven, que es muy atractiva y recuerda que le platicaron que era pareja de su hermana"

―Tu novia es demasiado sumisa, ¿oye cómo te llamas?

"Natsuki no contesta, para sorpresa de Viola, ella cuando pedía algo siempre obtenía atención, sin embargo estaba siendo ignorada por la joven de ojos esmeraldas, pero el asistente de la Fujino mayor va y le susurra el nombre de la general"

―Natsuki Kuga es tu nombre, el mío es Viola Fujino.

―Ara, déjala en paz, ve con tu novia y deja de fastidiar.

―Esa ya la mande a Europa a que se hiciera cargo de las empresas de ahí, en pocas palabras, me aburrió no ocupo gente tan idiota a mi lado.―La ex de mi hermana era una inepta, lo bueno es que puedo deshacerme de los estorbos fácilmente.―Todos tenemos un precio, tu ex novia lo tenía y Kuga también lo tendrá.

―¡La general san es diferente a esa escoria! ―Mai defiende a capa y espada a Natsuki de Viola.

―¿En serio? quieres ver que todas son iguales.―De todos modos vine para tenerla a mi servicio.

―Ara, ara―Mi hermana va a quitarme a la pervertida lo sé y esta idiota, no va en dudar en dejarme la he maltratado hasta cansarme, no me debe nada y cuando Viola suelte una cantidad o un puesto importante, se le quitara lo loca y se ira corriendo con ella, pero no voy a dejar que me humille, de esta manera enfrente de mi negocio.―¡Vámonos al departamento pervertida!

"La general se levanta y va en la dirección de Shizuru, entretanto a Viola se le forma una sonrisa, al ver como su hermana se retiraba, antes de caer derrotada ante ella"

―Te doy trabajo en mi empresa y ganaras diez veces más, si te vienes conmigo Natsuki Kuga.

"La general sigue su camino imperturbable, como si no oyera nada, para sorpresa de Shizuru, al ver que no cayo como los demás empleados de su oficina y Viola solo ensancha más su sonrisa, relamiendo sus labios, al comprender que su presa se le resistía"

―¡Con que difícil, entonces te dejo el puesto de mi mejor ejecutiva!

Pero no pasaba absolutamente nada, entre Shizuru y Mai veían como la joven de cabello cobalto, no hacia ningún gesto por su ofrecimiento, su semblante era imperturbable.

―¡Te advierto que si no vienes conmigo, te puede arruinar la vida, pero si accedes serás alguien importante! ¿Qué te parece ser mi mano derecha? ¡Eres fuerte me podrás ser de mucha utilidad!

"Viola comienza a enfurecerse al ver que no le hace caso y comienza a soltar más cantidades, aparte del puesto que le ofrecía y no lograba parar a su objetivo"

―¡Maldición te ofrezco un millón de dólares!―Realmente _encolerecida_.

―¡Que!―Mi hermana ya se extralimito, quiere ganarme a toda costa, lo malo con esa cantidad de dinero, no hay marcha atrás, veo de reojo a la pervertida, percatándome que hasta aquí llego nuestra convivencia; bueno no es como si la vaya a extrañar, solo a su lado me la he pasado haciendo corajes, supongo algo de bueno tiene Viola, me quita cargas o personas no deseadas…

"Natsuki se detiene, al observar que sus protegidas están quietas, frunciendo el ceño por la acción de las jóvenes"

―Fujino si sigues a ese paso, no llegaremos nunca, ¿acaso le pasa algo?―La general protesta, aun le duele todo, quiere ir a descansar.

―¡Es todo lo que piensas decir, mi hermana te está ofreciendo una fortuna y tú solo dices eso!―Hasta yo me paralice y la loca esta tan campante, como si no fuera nada importante lo que le prometen.

―Sí, por favor retirémonos de una vez.― Firmemente contesta.

―Pervertida nadie te va juzgar si te vas, podría tener una vida cómoda con esa cantidad, se lo juro no la odiare mucho.― ¿A quién engaño? después buscare su foto y la usare al tiro al blanco, para bajar mi ira, por mi fracaso nuevamente

"Natsuki se detiene al escuchar a sus protegida derrotada, Mai solo agacha la mirada al creer que es la última vez que la verán"

―Fujino, usted no suelen actuar tan derrotistas, ¿qué les sucede?― ¿Dónde está la ser maligno grosera y poderosa?

―Natsuki, vámonos te hare un cheque enseguida.―Viola le indica a su asistente, que comience a formularle la cantidad, al ver que pudo detener a la joven sobornándola.

"Entretanto Viola se pone a un lado de Shizuru, la joven de ojos amatistas extiende su mano, para que Kuga vaya con ella, haciendo alusión que escogía su dinero y demostrarle su superioridad a su hermana en su cara, la general se dirige a esa dirección a paso firme, entretanto Mai contempla con ojos llorosos, lo que acontece, al creer que la general se dejó comprar como cualquier persona normal, haría ante esa situación"

―Supongo que este es el final pervertida.―Ríe falsamente al observar, que se acerca con Viola.

―No te preocupes hermana, la cuidare muy bien por ti.

"Viola confiada de que había ganado, ve llegar a su nueva subordinada, sin embargo la joven de ojos jades ni la nota y la pasa de largo llegando con Shizuru"

―Parece que el ser maligno, está enferma después de todo, entonces tendré que ayudarla a llegar a nuestro hogar.―Prefiero que ande irritada conmigo, a que tenga un semblante afligido, no me gusta verla de esa manera.

"Con una ligereza, la toma en sus brazos para llevársela cargando, dejando a Viola con la mano extendida, trabada del coraje"

―Campesina, vámonos.

―¡Sí!―Limpiándose las lágrimas Mai, para irse en su auto.

**En el departamento…**

―¡Estuviste genial general san, verdad Shiz!

No puedo responder a eso, estoy tan sorprendida como debe estarlo Viola, jamás alguien ha sucumbido a su ambición por el dinero o poder; noto que la pervertida está acomodando su Futon para descansar, aparte de su hermosura ella me es leal, diablos ya le estoy viendo cualidades a la pervertida, pero como no se las voy a ver después de lo que paso, es tan linda como me cargo y me escogió antes que mi hermana como nadie.

―En verdad me amas pervertida, tanto que rechazaste esa cantidad de dinero, creo que acabas de ganar puntos, si te esfuerzas más, quizás te haga caso.―Posiblemente no sea mala idea darle una oportunidad, puedo conquistarme si quiere, no me opondré.

―Shiz, tu dijiste que me la podía quedar.

―¿Ara, ara, cuando dije eso?

―No te hagas, la desmemoriada.

―Pero ella me ama, así que jaque mate Mai y no discutas.

―Ser maligno, yo no la amo, no sé de donde saco eso.―Quiero descansar, sin embargo debo aclarar ese detalle ahora, además si eso fuera cierto, en este momento estaría muerta, di mi juramento de sangre, que jamás posaría mis ojos en la hechicera.

―Ara, pero si viniste a confesarte o venias por Mai.―Eso por algún motivo se sintió horrible.

―¡En verdad viniste por mí, que emoción te acepto general san!

―¡Mai!

―Ya Shiz, en unos días llegara la resignación a tu corazón, como buena amiga deséame felicidad y para que veas que no soy desleal, a mi primera hija le pongo tu nombre.

―Oigan no llegue por ninguna, yo no amo a nadie, solo mi nación la amaba, pero eso lo deje atrás, solo vivo para protegerlas y pagar mi deuda ante ustedes.―Esto debe ser una trampa del ser maligno y la campesina, quieren que admita un amor que no siento, para que tome mi vida y deshacerse de mí.

―¡Qué y para qué demonios quieres una nación, esa no te caliente, ni te besa!―La pelirroja sale a replicarle a la general.

Me voy a mi recamara, dejando a Mai reclamándole a la loca, que ella es mejor que un reino o lo que sea, estoy desengañada porque la pervertida me confeso que no está enamorada de mí, lo que debería es estar aliviada, no sentirme ¿decepcionada? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Es más hasta podre estar tranquila, para lo que observe a ella no le intereso, además he sido muy descortés con ella, gracias a su ayuda indirecta Sergey me dio el convenio y mi hermana salió perdiendo por primera vez.

**"Shizuru al no poder dormir por estar recapacitando, toma una humilde decisión para con la general"**

―¡Pervertida!―Le mando hablar a mi recamara, no hay peligro parece que no le agrado en lo más mínimo, además le gustan las escuinclas. Diablos maldita pedófila ciega, mira que rechazarme antes de que tan siquiera, la considere una pretendiente digna.

"La general que estaba dormida, al oír a Shizuru se levanta de inmediato y corre a sus habitación, sin preguntar si podía o no entrar"

―¿Fujino hay algún enemigo cerca?―alarmada poniéndome en guardia, porque el ser maligno me hablo tan tarde, me giro buscando cualquier signo que marque peligro en mi protegida, no tengo mi arma luchare otra vez, cuerpo a cuerpo.

―Solo quería darte las "gracias" ―Después de todo se agradecer, con quien me ayuda, esto lo pensé por horas y esa es mi decisión, ser correcta con la pervertida.

"Natsuki se sonroja en segundos por lo dicho por Shizuru"

―Fujino… en verdad no quiero su agradecimiento, le doy mi palabra que estoy bien así.―Sudando levemente.

―¡Cállate! ¡No vez que me cuesta lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡En verdad "gracias" por no irte con Viola a pesar de todo, lo que te ofrecía!―Aunque le agraden las adolescentes, creo que la juzgue mal, quizás no sea una pervertida como creí, solo con un gusto diversos sobre las mujeres y su forma de expresarse…

―Se lo juro ser maligno, no la vuelvo a molestar, pero guárdese ese gesto para otra persona, me es imposible con usted―Ahora si sudando a mares.

―No… en verdad te doy las "gracias" Natsuki Kuga por todo, desde ahora en adelante no te llamare pervertida, serás tratada con respeto.―Eso es lo justo.

"Natsuki está más roja y nerviosa más al ver a Shizuru, acostada en su cama con un short muy corto y una blusa escotada que usa para dormir"

―Puede levantarse de su aposentos, es que es muy incómodo hacerlo de esa manera, además se le miran las piernas eso es indecoroso.―Este protocolo me va matar y más el ser maligno que está en esa pose nada recatada.

―Ara, deja de estarme criticando acepta mi agradecimiento y vete a dormir.― ¿Que quería? ¿Qué le dé las gracias, con una reverencia y vestida de gala? ¡Está loca! ¡Que se dé por satisfecha, que lo hago sinceramente!

"La general suspira y toma valor, se acerca a la cama poco a poco, posiciona una mano en el colchón para darse apoyo, entretanto Shizuru tiene cerrados sus ojos, esperando pacientemente escuchar a Natsuki aceptar su agradecimiento, pero en cambio siente algo cálido tocar sus labios, sus ojos rojos se abren desmesuradamente mostrando asombro, viendo como la joven de cabello cobalto, tomo su nuca y presiona más sus labios junto a los de ella, dándole un tremendo beso"

**Momentos después un estruendo se dejó oír, por todo el edificio despertando a los vecinos, que descansaban plácidamente…**

―¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Maldita pervertida! ¡Ahora si te mato!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola espero que se la hayan pasado bien, feliz año nuevo a todas SD..., bueno sin mas ahi les dejo la conti XD...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

―¡Maldita pervertida como demonios te atreves!

―¿Lo hice mal?―Tocando su barbilla pensando que procedió, de manera magnifica en el protocolo.―¿Quiere que lo repita?―Puedo hacerlo mejor, en la práctica se hace el maestro.

―Ara.

Esa idiota tiene el maldito descaro de preguntar si quiero repetirlo, me mintió vilmente diciendo que no le gustaba, solo para que bajara la guardia, es más que obvio que está enamorada de mí, no se la casusa de que lo niegue, sin embargo, no me agrada que me tomen por sorpresa o que se quiera pasarse de lista conmigo, así que la tomo de su blusa para que me viera de frente.

―¿Acaso me vez con ganas que se repita?―matándola con la mirada.

―No.― sus ojos fieros son demasiados cautivadores, más teniéndolos de cerca.

―Como me miro en este momento aprovechada.

―Adorablemente maligna.―Oh por su majestad, esta hechicera es linda cuando está mega furiosa, es diferente a las otras veces que se ha enojado conmigo, quiere fulminarme con sus ojos rojizos.

"Shizuru está apenada por lo que dijo la general, sin embargo, recuerda que le robaron un beso, la sujeta más fuerte de la playera, levantando su mano amenazándola con un puño, entretanto la joven de ojos jade ven sorprendidos por su reacción"

―Ahora si llego tu hora casanova, di tus últimas palabras.―Se la sentencio.

―Sus labios son muy suaves ¿utiliza un hechizo para mantenerlos tan tersos?―No puedo pensar en otra cosa.

―¡Pervertida!

"La joven peli ocre se sonrojó en el acto y le soltó una bofetada enojada, que la general la detiene como si nada, atrayéndola a su cuerpo"

―Qué demonios déjame pegarte por aprovechada.―Forcejeando por el agarre.

―Es un mandato de su parte.

¿Esta tonta acaso me está probando en algo?, parece que espera mi orden, quizás sea una de sus tácticas de conquista.

―Eres una loca, se lo dije a Mai que era muy peligroso tenerte cerca.―Es bipolar cambia de opinión en segundos de quienes le gustan, primero yo, después adolescentes y para terminar conmigo.

―Yo no doy peligro alguno―, pero recuerda que es capaz de matar a cualquiera en segundos, reconsidera su respuesta― Bueno para ustedes no soy peligrosa―Asintiendo calmadamente para darle confianza al ser maligno, que ella está para protegerla no para dañarla.

―Entonces es cierto, eres tan peligrosa como una granada que nos va a explotar en las manos.

―¿Granada?―¿Qué será eso? Ya me perdí en sus ofensas, ¿o serán halagos?

―Además, eres una degenerada, que quiere tomar mi bien escultural cuerpo a la fuerza, con tus brazos fuertes y desfogar toda tu libido.―Dios que fuerte es, solo siento su energía ejercer sobre mí.

―Como se atreve acusarme de algo tan siniestro.―Eso si es una ofensa.

―No lo niegues, eso ojos jades perversos te delatan.―Perversamente cautivadores, pero no se lo pienso decir.

―¿Mis ojos son perversos?―Tocándolos con premura ante tal hallazgo, me habían dicho que eran intimidatorios que causaba sustos de muerte, ¿pero en verdad los tengo perversos? Entonces eso es culpa de mi padre que tenga su misma expresión, oh, madre porque no herede tu dulce mirada.

―Si son perversos, además eres una mujer con mente sucia.

―¿Mente sucia?―En verdad me veré tan despreciable, ante los ojos del ser maligno.

―Claro como sabes que soy débil, podrás cometer tu fechoría en este momento y nadie te va a detener.―Decía con desolación.

Estoy completamente a su merced, sus manos me rodean completamente, si ella lo desea podrá disponer de mi a su gusto, cierro mis ojos resignada a tal fatalidad, espero que no sea tan brusca conmigo, sin embargo pasan los segundos y no sucede nada, siento el agarre aflojarse e instintivamente abro mis parpados y notar la expresión de la pervertida como un poema.

―¿Débil tú?―Le apuntó con el dedo, casi temblándome al escuchar tal infamia.

Como demonios se atreve a dudar de mi fragilidad; y se lo busco la idiota no quería recurrir a la violencia, eso estaba fuera de cuestión, debía comportarme refinadamente, ¡pero no!, tenía que abrir su boca para arruinar mi estado durmiente y sacar toda mi furia al fin, la tome del cuello sacudiéndola fuertemente, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse de manera escandalosa, pero no me importa sigo con mi cometido, de darle una lección a esta seductora.

―Shiz suelta a la general, la vas a ahorcar.

"Mai enseguida se interpone y le quita de encima a Shizuru de la joven de ojos esmeraldas, su rostro se estaba tornando azul por la poca oxigenación que le llegaba, por ser obstruida su garganta ante tal arremetida"

―Ser del mal y así dice que es frágil.―Tosiendo para tomar aire, al ser liberada gracias a la campesina.

―Espérate que todavía no pruebas mi verdadera fuerza.―Simulando arremangar su camisa.

―General san, corra a la sala salve su vida.―Tomando la cintura de mi amiga, para que no siga su acto.

―¿Pero campesina, que le va a pasar?―No quería dejar atrás a la valiente pelirroja.

―No te preocupes te daré tiempo, para resguardar tu provocativo cuerpo, que aún no lo disfruto para que lo desfiguren.―Aferrándose más fuerte.

―Mai.―Moviéndose para quitármela.

―Shiz es un crimen que me la magulles, antes de probar el manjar.―Tratando de que viera que era un desperdicio, querer dañarla.

―Campesina usted es loable, nunca olvidaré su gran proeza.

La muy idiota se inclina dándole una reverencia a Mai y sale de mi habitación, pero como no estoy conforme, voy a mi ropero saco una soga con una cinta _adhesiva_ y voy atrás de ella.

―No Shiz no me la mates, no sé qué te hizo, pero no fue intencional.―Defendiéndola contra la incontrolable de su amiga.

―Quítate Mai.

Mi amiga resignada se mueve al verme furiosa, voy a la sala mi sonrisa sale sádicamente, mientras retuerzo la soga con gusto.

―¿Qué va a ser con eso Fujino?―Tiene la expresión de un verdugo, antes de ejecutar al culpable.

―Ara, ara, tu solo quédate quieta es una orden.―Brillándole la mirada de gusto.

Minutos después…

Ahora sí puedo decir que me siento estupendo, inhalo feliz advirtiéndole a Mai, que ni se le ocurra acercarse a la acosadora, que esta solo me dice que si resignada, marchándose a su cuarto no muy convencida pero me obedece.

―Que tengas dulces sueños pervertida.―Sacudiendo mis manos al terminar mi acto.

No me responde nada, bueno es lógico no puedo culparla por eso, dejaré pasar esa descortesía por hoy, suspiro largamente al ingresar de nuevo a mi habitación y me recuesto en la cama, deslizo lentamente mi mano en mis labios, ese beso fue muy extraño y cautivador, tomo la almohada dándole un golpe, advirtiéndome que ni se me ocurra enamorarme de esa pervertida loca, que no tiene sentido común ni gusto, con eso en mente me quedo profundamente dormida, soñando con esa mujer de ojos jade, besándome lo más apasionadamente posible…

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Ese ser del mal es una atrevida, ni siquiera mis más fieros adversarios tenían el lujo de realizar lo que ella me causo, si viera Mikoto lo que me ha hecho, no tendría su cabeza en este momento por irrespetarme de esa manera; me muevo incomoda en mi futón, lo único bueno es que pude dormir plácidamente y ya no siento mi cuerpo adolorido, lo malo es que ahora tengo mucha hambre y la campesina aún no despierta para mi desgracia, es la que me alimenta con su deliciosa comida, es una de las pocas cosas que aprecio de este mundo.

Oigo un sonido insistente que me hace levantarme, están tocando la puerta, parece que tendré que atender irremediablemente, pero será muy difícil abrir en la condición que me encuentro, no obstante con un despliegue magnifico de mis habilidades, me las ingenio y abro para ver que se le ofrece a ese campesino, que al notar como estoy me ve perturbado.

"La general al momento de abrir la puerta se deja entrever, todo su cuerpo rodeado con una soga, que al moverse parecía gusanito brincando al no tener movilidad, además en su boca traía una cinta adhesiva, que el vecino de edad avanzada sé la quita de un jalón, para dejarla hablar"

―Que se le ofrece noble señor―La general aliviada que al fin pueda dialogar.

―Ustedes los jóvenes todo a los extremos―El anciano movía la cabeza a un lado a otro, en signo de desaprobación.―Supongo que por eso fue el escándalo en la medianoche.

―Se oyó lo que sucedió aquí.―Sorprendida de ese suceso, pensando que los muros, no eran tan gruesos después de todo.

―Por eso vine soy el administrador de los departamentos, mi deber es que haya orden, por eso le pido que no causen más escándalos.

―Discúlpeme noble señor, haré todo lo posible en callar cuando Fujino este encima de mí, es que me es inevitable no gritar, es algo que jamás me han hecho pasar.―Esas torturas son eficaces.

"El anciano carraspea incomodo, al escuchar a la general"

―No pasa nada, sé que son jóvenes y tienes muchas energías ―Bastantes energías, mira que despertar a casi todos los inquilinos― pero quien iba a imaginar que la dulce Shizuru, le agradara atar a su novia de esa manera.―Viendo el fuerte amarre que tenía Natsuki.

―Le gusta castigarme a todo momento―Siempre lo hace y lo peor sin razón de ser.

―Supongo por ser anticuado no le veo lo atractivo―Dice el anciano sorprendido, porque la joven no tiene vergüenza de confesar sobre su intimidad.

El noble señor se fue, aconsejándome no levantar tanto la voz, cuando este en los aposentos del ser del mal; me asomo por el ventanal y noto que está lloviendo un torrencial, me trae nostalgia cuando acampaba a las afueras con mi ejército, supongo que tengo que dejar mi vida atrás, además ya no tengo a donde ir, fui desterrada del reino totalmente, debo adaptarme a este mundo y vivir por mis protegidas, aunque el ser maligno se comportó de manera inusual por el agradecimiento, ¿qué abre hecho mal, para que otra vez se enoje conmigo y me torture de esta manera?

"Entretanto sale Mai muy arreglada de su habitación y se dirige enseguida aun lado de Kuga"

―General san, ya se despertó tan pronto.―La pelirroja suena picarona, al ver a Natsuki muy apetecible en sus ataduras.

―Es mi costumbre madrugar, campesina.―Doy un brinco para tenerla de frente.

―Que lastima, no pude colarme en tu cama, quería darte un agradecimiento formal y más que esta tan buena con esa cuerda en tu cuerpo.

―Campesina, por favor ya no más agradecimientos.―Por esa razón fui amordazada, supongo que es lo que sigue del protocolo, humillar a al quien recibe las gracias, eso no me comento la doncella Nina.

―Con que tímida, pero es de educación agradecer a quien nos ayuda y ayer te luciste con Viola.―Tocando la soga con sus dedos.

―Soy su esclava, no necesita agradecerme, solo ordéneme.―Ya no quiero seguir este regla de recibir "gracias".

―¿Eres mi esclava?―¿Será una de sus maneras de decirme, que si acepta mi proposición indecorosa? Y además esta con la indumentaria puesta, claro, sin la mordaza que Shiz le puso, mejor de ese modo, podre besar sus labios tentadores.

―Si campesina soy su esclava, así que solo ordéneme.―Suspiro aliviada, parece que me libre.

―Lo que quiera.―Coquetamente.

―Si lo que usted desee.

"La general se inclina esperando la petición de la pelirroja, mientras a esta se le ilumina la mirada de manera traviesa, acercándose de forma peligrosa a Natsuki"

―Este va a ser la mejor mañana de toda mi vida.―Musita Mai.

La doncella pelirroja, es demasiado cariñosa y parece que este mundo es de este modo, toma mi cintura y mi rostro, supongo que su petición será de vida o muerte, por eso sus ojos brillan con intensidad.

"Pero antes que Mai besara a Natsuki, sale de su recamara una media dormida peli ocre, que al momento de ver la escena, se le acaba el estado entumecido en segundos y comienza a rodearla un aura para nada amistosa"

―Ara, ara.―Trueno mis nudillos, al ver que Mai y la idiota pervertida están a punto de besarse.

―Shiz, ahora te atendió, solo déjame aprovechar a mi esclava y darle un beso.

―¿Qué tú qué?

―Ella me dijo que es mi esclava, verdad general san.

―Soy su esclava y espero las ordenes de mi dueña.

―¡Maldita fetichista!― Primero general y ahora se denigró a esclava, ¿que será después una dama de compañía? Antes la mato a que haga eso, agacho mi mirada furiosa, como demonios se pone ese título para satisfacer a otra mujer.

Lo que sucedió después fue indescriptible, el ser maligno fue rumbo a la cocina de manera intimidante y tomo su artefacto del mal como si fuera un guerrero, enviado explícitamente a exterminar al enemigo y me siguió por toda su propiedad al ser nuevamente su objetivo de furia, casi me atrapa en varias ocasiones al correr en saltos por la estorbosas ataduras.

―Eres un pulpo de besos, ¿qué pretendes besar a cuanta mujer, se te ponga enfrente?

―Solo soy una esclava.―No un pulpo.

―Vuelve a decir eso y te voy a machacar.―De nadie eres esclava tonta.

―Ya dejen de pelear, mejor váyanse a arreglar que en un momento, les hago el desayuno.―Sentencia Mai, sin dejar a replicar a nadie.

La campesina me libero al fin de mi amarre y me salve de la exterminadora con gran potencial de guerrera, me dispongo arreglarme, mientras ellas se quedan en el comedor.

**Momentos después…**

―Que bien huele campesina, usted prepara la comida más sabrosa, que nunca he probado en cualquier reino que he visitado.―oliendo el aroma que desprendía el platillo.

―Lo siento general san.

―¿Por qué campesina?

―Shiz, la tiene castigada, así que no le puedo dar de comer.

―Ya veo no se aflija, supongo que unas semanas sin comer no me harán daño.―Mientras decía esto me rugían las tripas sin parar, traidoras parecen que no las entrene bien, me delatan mi gran hambre.

―Ara, pervertida quien te dijo que no vas a comer.

La hechicera me pone un plato enfrente de mí, con una sonrisa que no sé si es escalofriante o encantadora por sus bellas facciones.

―¿Y esto?―Viendo el contenido muy colorido.

―Tu comida, la prepare personalmente con mucho esmero, desde hoy en adelante comerás lo que yo preparo.

Me quedo asombrada ¿esto se supone que es una tortura? Yo no le veo nada de desalmado, que ella me dé alimentos, hasta se me hace amable de su parte.

―Muchas gracias por los comestibles Fujino.

―No puedo ver esto Shiz, es demasiado para mí, te espero abajo en el auto.―Tapando sus ojos violetas de manera exagerada, al ver la comida casi toma vida, por la horrible combinación entro lo salado y lo dulce, con demasiados ingredientes y especias indiscriminadamente mal cosidos y preparados.

No entendí el comentario de la campesina, solo tome la cuchara y di mi primer bocado.

―¿Qué te parece?

―Asqueroso―Susurro atragantándome con esto, escuche un crujido extraño al estar masticando― ¿Qué es esto?―Sacando un pedazo extraño con la cuchara de mi plato.

―Perdón es que no me acordaba, que la cascara de huevo se tiene que tirar y la carne no se sirve cruda, pero no te preocupes tu imagina que es bueno para la piel y sigue comiendo.

―Ya me llene―Haciendo un lado el plato con aberración, prefiero morirme de hambre y mis tripas aprueban la noción, al dejar de rugir en el acto.

―No digas tonterías comételo todo, acaso me estás desairando―Mirándola fieramente dispuesta ir por la soga y amordazarla.

"La general suda frio al notar que Shizuru no bromeaba, así que de inmediato vuelve a tomar el plato y comienza a comer rápidamente, en cada bocanada se atiborraba de agua, para quitarse el espantoso sabor de su boca"

―Que rico, eres estupenda cocinera―Por los dioses, ¿qué es esta cosa? Es el peor sabor que eh probado, en este mundo y en el reino.

―Eso es buena chica.―Dándole una palmada en su espalda, para felicitarla.―Te lo terminas todo, ocupo que tengas muchas energías.

"Mientras la general asentía resignada, al oír otro crujido en su boca, ya no sabía si era por la comida o si era una muela que se quebró, al seguir consumiendo lo que contenía el plato"

**Una hora después, en la oficina de Fujino y Tokiha.**

―Como esta su estómago general san, Shiz tiene el seudónimo de la cocinera que destroza el paladar, de cualquier ser vivo.

―Mai, estoy aquí ¿y quién me puso ese apodo?

―Todos los que han probado tus guisos, fuiste una niña rica y jamás aprendiste a cocinar, por favor deja eso de lado eres perfecta en todo menos en la cocina, allí eres torpe y causas daños colaterales.

―Ara, la pervertida no se queja verdad.

"Natsuki desvía su mirada, silba para todas partes mientras Shizuru, da un golpe quedamente en su escritorio para que le responda, que la primera no le queda de otra que enfocarla"

―Su comida es deliciosa como los mismísimos ángeles―pero del infierno, solo porque mi estómago es inmune al veneno, si no ya hubiera desfallecido ante esa sazón.

―Tenga general coma esto, no quiero que se mal pase.

"Mai le da un obento que Natsuki disimuladamente lo toma y arrasa con él, todo siendo observado de Shizuru que reniega por lo bajo, diciendo que no están mala cocinera"

―Come bien de lo que te da Tokiha, porque todos los días te haré tu desayuno.―La peli ocre se la sentencia.

"Natsuki traga grueso y saborea la comida de Mai, haciéndose la idea que sufrirá más de ese suplicio que nunca pidió"

―Este lugar es casi igual que su casa.―La general observando todo a su alrededor atentamente y cambiando de tema, para olvidarse de lo que ha tenido que padecer.

―Mira pervertida, no tenemos más dinero así que aunque sea pequeño, nos funciona de maravilla.―Criticona.

―Lo decía por los artefactos, que se parecen mucho Fujino, no por lo reducido.

―Quieres ver algo impresionante general san, fíjate ahí, esa es nuestra competencia.

La pelirroja me señala para la parte de afuera y veo un castillo con enormes ventanales, que no tiene comparación alguna de donde estamos en este momento.

―¿Es donde vive el enemigo de ustedes?

―Son las nuevas oficinas de mi hermana, la que rechazaste jactanciosamente y déjame decirte que al hacerlo, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de mala suerte, te querrá destruir, aplastar y dejarte en la miseria, hasta que supliques piedad y le beses los pies por tu decisión de quedarte conmigo.―Con voz diplomática se lo decía.

―Shiz, no le digas eso, hasta yo me asusto.―Mi amiga quiere ahuyentar a nuestra única aliada, ¿pues qué le hiciste general san, para que este tan fuera de sí?

―¿Usted que desea Fujino?―Sin inmutarte a la advertencia, solo quiere saber cuál va ser su utilidad en este mundo.

―Fácil hacer solida esta empresa y al lograrlo, por más que intente mi hermana en destruirme no pueda, estoy cansada de esa competencia, que aun después del fallecimiento de mi padre, Viola siga de necia en seguirla, cuando no estoy interesada en lo más mínimo.―Nunca he entrado en ese juego de competencia sin sentido.

―Entonces haré que su objetivo sea realidad, cuando lo logre abre cumplido mi cometido con ustedes y me marcharé.

―Si es de ese modo, entonces te quedaras para siempre con nosotras, no visualizo que tú nos ayudes con algo.

―A mí no me importa que la general san, se quede para siempre.

No sé por qué el ser maligno y la campesina no me creen, pero no puedo hacer nada, para que me tengan más confianza en mi palabra…, no pierdo de vista los objetos que me rodean y no conozco, los observo con cuidado, y me doy cuenta de que no entiendo para nada esa escritura.

―Que te sucede pervertida, tienes cara de molesta.

―Debo adaptarme a su mundo rápidamente para serle de utilidad, para eso debo familiarizarme con sus costumbres y quiero aprender a leer esos escritos.

―¿No sabes leer?

Niego con la cabeza, veo que las doncellas se sorprenden, entretanto el ser maligno, busca desesperada en sus escritos.

―Voy a comunicarme con el director de mi anterior colegio, le pediré de favor que te acepte, para que te deje tomar clases, desde mañana no vendrás con nosotras hasta que aprendas.

―Muy bien Fujino, aprenderé rápidamente con sus sabios.―Pondré todo mi empeño en ello.

"Mai se levanta aplaude en el aire, para que le tomen atención a su anuncio"

―Eso lo veremos con más detalle mañana, ahora debemos ir a otro sitio Shiz.

―Es cierto se me estaba pasando.

―General san, vamos a ir a una reunión con un banquero.

―¿Para qué campesina?

―Ocupamos un préstamo, el señor Sergey, nos dio para el banquete de su empresa, pero parece que hay otro evento de igual magnitud, que el de los Wang, si obtenemos ese contrato tendremos asegurado el trabajo por un año, eso sería magnífico para nuestro negocio, es un peldaño para lograr nuestra meta y debemos obtenerlo a como dé lugar.

―Es muy importante ese capital, ya que cierta acosadora, no puede pagarnos el dinero que le facilitamos, para sacarla de la cárcel.

―¿Es mi culpa campesina?―Me enfoco a la pelirroja, ella fue quien me saco del calabozo con su oro.

―No le preguntes a Mai―ella le dirá que no, por lo embobada que esta― y claro que es tu culpa, nosotras ya teníamos ese dinero guardado para esa oportunidad, pero lo perdimos gracias a ti.

―Lo lamento Fujino.―estoy causándoles problemas de en vez de ayudarlas, que patética general soy.

―Ya no importa.―Eso me causo arrepentimiento, la hice sentir mal pensé que no tenía timidez, sus bellos ojos se apagaron por mi recriminación, creí que podía decirle de todo y no le afectaba.― Pervertida deja esa expresión, vamos a conseguir ese financiamiento, no te preocupes.―¿Por qué la aliento?

―Le juro que ayudare en la medida de mis posibilidades.―Debo reivindicarme y no causarle más perdida de su oro.

**Una hora después…**

"Mai y Shizuru llegan al banco antes de ingresar en él, detienen a la general, al ver su vestimenta que no es formal, solo usaba unos vaqueros y su suéter de polo, no muy conveniente para la negociación"

―Tendrás que quedarte fuera pervertida, te daré dinero para que vayas a una cafetería, mientras nos esperas.

―Shiz, está lloviendo muy fuerte y hace frio, además la general san tiene dificultades, para desarrollarse en nuestro entorno, está enferma de su bella cabeza, no la podemos dejar aquí sola.

―Ara, tienes razón, es una irresponsabilidad dejarla y más sabiendo como es, nos causara más problemas.

―No se preocupen, puedo valerme por mí misma, iré a comprar ese tal café y las esperaré pacientemente, ustedes hagan sus diligencias.―Esperare por días y semanas en esta posición, si ellas me lo piden.

―Aún no estoy convencida, es mejor que Mai te lleve a la cafetería y después, que se haya percatado que puede dejarte sola―Y a salvo― puede regresar conmigo para arreglar el préstamo.

―No me traten de esa manera Fujino, puedo valerme por mí misma.―Aun me tratan como loca.

―General san déjame y la llevo, va a ser rápido―Su voz sale preocupada.

―Os ruego, vallan a su trabajo.―Haciendo una reverencia.

―Bien nos iremos, pero no hagas locuras pervertida, ten con este billete será suficiente, mientras nos esperas, ¿sabes cómo comprar el café verdad?―veo duda en su rostro, eso me da entender que no entiende, es mejor que Mai la lleve, no quiero estar en otro titular en un periódico, por perder un cachorro que no supo ir a un establecimiento.

―No lo sé, pero es una misión que quiero hacer por mí misma.―No voy a dar marcha atrás.

―Que dices Shiz, la dejamos que lo haga.

―¡Mmm! No me fio aun, que lo pueda realizar sola.

El ser maligno no le dejaron terminar su decisión y unos señores le avisan, de que puede ingresar a una cita con el director de no sé qué, me da un papel e ingresan al castillo a pedir un préstamo, espero que ese usurero no le pida mucho oro después, ahora que recuerdo la tal Midori, me dijo que mi anillo si tenía valor en este mundo ¿cuantas monedas valdrá?, mejor dejo de considerar esa tontería, es el único legado que me queda de mí otro mundo, no puedo deshacerme de ellos.

**En el mismo banco, se encuentra Viola Fujino sentada en un área especial, para personas que tienen trato exclusivo en la sucursal a su lado, se encuentra su asistente personal.**

―Yukino a qué horas me podre ir, estoy fastidiada.―Suelta con enojo la ojos amatistas autoritaria.

―Señorita Viola, si usted quiso venir sin una cita previa.―Tranquila contesta Yukino, acostumbrada a la impetuosa Fujino.

―No me interesa las escusas, se supone que deben atenderme rápido soy Viola Fujino.―Alzando su voz, para que le pusieran atención.

―Señorita, si quiere podemos venir más tarde.―No quería otro berrinche de Viola, en medio de la sucursal.

―Ya déjalo tráeme algo de tomar rápido.―Tronando los dedos con arrogancia.

―Si señorita―Suspira pesadamente Yukino pensando, que motivo o que mal habrá hecho, para que le tocara una jefa tan inmadura.

La única motivación de que este aquí, es que necesito obstaculizar que le den el préstamo a Shizuru, sino no estaría dejando que estos ineptos me hagan esperar…, distingo a uno de los socios de mis empresas, parece que los muy inútiles no me han visto y los escucho hablar a costa de mí.

―¿Te enteraste del incidente de Sergey?―Un señor con un traje fino, le cuestiona a otros hombres y mujeres alrededor.

―Claro que sí, todos saben lo que sucedió, es un tema de interés, muchos comentan de ello, como la maravillosa Shizuru volvió a derrotar a la Fujino mayor.―Se burla una ejecutiva de edad mayor.

―Era de esperarse que la hermana menor, se destacara de esa manera, siempre ha sido mejor que Viola, ya saben lo que dicen las malas lenguas que la Fujino mayor, se apoderó de forma desleal de las empresas de su padre.

"Viola se le oscurecen sus ojos amatistas del coraje, decidida se acerca al círculo y saluda a los que hablaban de ella a sus espaldas"

―Señorita Viola, que sorpresa.―El hombre suda a mares, al tenerla a un lado de manera repentina.

―Me pueden contar lo que estaban conversando, para entrar de lleno con su plática y acoplarme.―Viola sonríe armoniosamente, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

―Le decía que usted es una maravillosa empresaria, que aun siendo joven maneja magnifico sus compañías, como su padre.

Me alaban y después me critican estas personas traidoras, son las que siempre me han rodeado, los escucho alagarme como gusanos arrastrándose ante mí, son una bola de hipócritas hace segundos atrás, se regodeaban en sobajarme y compararme con Shizuru, siempre ha sido de esa manera, pero de todos modos yo soy igual a ellos, nos machacamos a las espaldas, pero de frente nos adoramos, solo por el interés común lo único que nos hace tolerarnos es la posición que ostentamos, todos tenemos un precio o eso pensaba hasta que la conocí a ella.

Me alejo de esos idiotas y me acerco a mi asistente arrebatándole la bebida, mientras pienso en esa joven de ojos esmeraldas, indiferentes a mi presencia.

―Yukino que me has averiguado de esa mujer.―Interesada por la respuesta.

―Nada, solo sé que vive en el departamento de la señorita Shizuru es todo, no hay registros de su nacimiento, ni a que se dedica, es como si fuera un fantasma.―Confundida que ni si quiera su red de información, haya dado un resultado.

―Pues ese fantasma me desafío, sin titubear.―tiro mi bebida irritada.

―Señorita Viola, vea es la mujer misteriosa.

"Yukino le señala de inmediato al percatarse, de la presencia de la general, que se quedó fuera de la institución bancaria"

Que suerte tengo en encontrarme a la grosera, siempre he obtenido a las personas que quiero, no sé porque no sucede lo mismo con la novia de Shizuru, ¿será que estaba fingiendo ser una buena amante en su presencia? pero ahora que está sola, sin que mi hermana la presione, quizás le haré relucir el cobre como a todas.

―Yukino hazte cargo de lo demás, tengo una conversación pendiente con la mujer de mi hermana.

―Pero señorita Viola, tiene que quedarse a la junta para entorpecer el financiamiento a Shizuru, si no lo retrasa en este momento, perderá la oportunidad.

―Ahora nada es más importante, que tener a esa mujer a mi disposición.

―Otra mujer, señorita su hermana no le va dar importancia, ya ve lo que su sucedió cuando le quito a la novia, no se enojó, exalto, ni un reclamo recibió de su parte, parecía que no le importaba en absoluto―Quería que comprendiera que Shizuru, no era una persona que se deje llevar por la ira, era demasiado templada para ser dominada por sus emociones.

―Puede que tengas razón, sin embargo quiero a Kuga a mi disposición, solo por el hecho de quedarse al lado de ella.

―Como usted diga, déjame le hablo a la escolta y ahora nos vamos.

― Quiero ir sola, si alguien me sigue lo despido.

―No podemos dejarla ir sin nadie la última vez, se encontró a un acosador.

No le contesto a mi asistente, me voy de largo sigo de cerca a la mujer que me desprecio, sus movimientos son muy extraños, se queda viendo cada letrero o vitrina con entusiasmo, hasta que me le pongo a un lado, pero esto lo haré como si fuera un encuentro casual, no quiero que se crea la gran cosa.

―Deje de seguirme.―La general al sentir su presencia la ve de reojo, con desconfianza al creerla un potencial enemigo.

―La calle es libre.―Le replico al ser descubierta.

Ella escucha mi voz, me mira, pero vuelve su vista como no poniéndome importancia.

―¿Ya sabes la persona importante que soy?

―No.―¿Este es el camino correcto para la cafetería?

―Acaso no eres de esta época, soy Viola Fujino.

Sigue de largo Kuga, maldición como me enoja esto.

―Dime cuanto deseas, quizás no te llegue al precio.―Sacando mi chequera confiada.

―Ni con una vida podrás pagarme.―Ya casi llego a mi objetivo y esta doncella aun me persigue.

―Supongo que es por Shizuru que rechazas mi oferta o me equivoco.―En verdad prefiere el amor que el dinero, que particular joven.

―No debo hablar con el enemigo, puede sonsacarme información.―Es una estrategia de los espías, ser simpático o amable.

Se va ignorándome, como me enerva que me haga eso, la sigo enojada, pero para mi sorpresa la tal Natsuki, va a pasar con el semáforo en rojo, ¿no la va a ser?, sin embargo, a toda mi expectativa lo hace, que como paso viva, ni yo misma lo sé, después del susto que me pego, la alcanzo y me interpongo en su camino.

―Kuga, que tratabas de hacer al pasar de esa manera tan descabellada, quieres mostrarme que eres mejor que yo, que tu voluntad es inquebrantable.

―¿No puedo pasar de esa manera?―Otra regla de este mundo que debo aprender.

―Miras esas señales, son para que las respetes, acaso esta ciega.

Mientras le digo, como funcionan de manera altanera cada una de ellas, esa joven es por primera vez me presta atención, sus agraciados ojos esmeraldas me enfocan con seguridad, no es una mirada alabándome, tampoco una ambiciosa o hipócrita ¿la cuestión con qué clase de mirada me ve? Esta indecisa en algo, no la entiendo para nada.

―No le pienso agradecer por eso―Desconfiada le contesta, seria besar el enemigo, eso es traición, aunque en verdad me ayudo.

―Eres una altanera lo sabias.―Su mirada era porque no me quería dar las gracias, esto es inusual es la primera que ayudo a alguien y no recibo agradecimiento por mi altruismo.

No me responde y sigue su camino, viendo un billete con demasiada atención.

―¿Es todo el dinero que tienes?

―Me lo dio Fujino, para comprar un café.―entonces esto es como el oro, parece muy endeble para que posea valor.

―Te ofrecí una cantidad enorme y mi hermana te da un mísero billete y la elijes a ella, ¿en qué piensas?, el mundo se rige con dinero y poder.

―Yo me rijo por el honor y la lealtad.

―Bien persona leal sabe que si yo regreso al banco, puedo hacer que a Shizuru le denieguen el préstamo.―Le tiro mi carta de triunfo en su cara.

**"La general se detiene enseguida"**

Por acto de reflejo quería sacar mi espada para destripar a quien fuese, al no tolerar que traten de dañar a mis protegidas, aunque sean amenazas vagas, sin embargo nota que no la trae y me detengo pensando que en ese mundo está prohibido, dar fin a las personas viles"

―Como sé que no me miente.―Cuestiona la general muy seria.

Recuerdo que ese préstamo es muy importante, para el ser maligno y esta doncella me dice que puede hacer que no se lo den.

―Tengo más dinero que Shizuru, por lo tanto más influencias, puedo aplastarla antes que se dé cuenta.

Es cierto ella posee más pertenecías que el ser maligno, así que el reino donde vengo, es igual que este mundo el oro es el oro, el que tenga más manda, pero si puedo detenerla aquí no le hará daño al objetivo de mi protegida, pero es muy arriesgado negociar con el adversario sin conocerlo, no obstante es más desfavorable no detenerla.

―Quiero algo de ti.―Dice Viola feliz al ver que se detuvo Natsuki.

―Mi lealtad esta fuera de cuestión.―Contesta secamente.

―¿Y si te pido algo más?

―Si no interfiere con mi lealtad.

―¿Que harías por mi hermana?

―Me sacrificaría por ella sin dudarlo.―Suelta la general, sin miedo a su integridad.

"Viola se sorprende al escucharla de esa manera tan decidida, que le causo incomodidad, pero recuerda que debe desquitarse con Natsuki, por su rechazo y planea cobrársela donde más le duela"

―Solo hazme caso hasta que cierren el banco, si haces eso puedes impedirme que haga mi cometido.

―Es un juramento si usted lo rompe, no me va importar tomar su vida, no me interesa que en este mundo no se aplique, yo hare que se arrepienta si trata de no cumplirlo.―Dispuesta a todo para ayudar a Fujino.

―Cálmate no necesitas amenazarme de esa manera, te lo prometo.―Que mujer tan intensa, vamos a ver si sigues con ese ímpetu, después de lo que te voy hacer pasar.

"Viola toma del brazo de una desconfiada general, mientras marca en su celular a Yukino y venga a recogerlas enseguida"

**Unas horas después…**

―Donde diablos se metió la pervertida.―Dice Shizuru entrando en la cafetería.

―Fueron muchas horas que la hicimos esperar, que tal que se enfadó y nos abandonó.―Lo dice trágicamente.

―No nos va dejar posterga tu pesimismo, es más que seguro se perdió.

―Shiz debemos hablar a la policía.―Entrando en pánico.

―Y que le vas a decir, que una pervertida anda suelta por la ciudad y que no ha vuelto.―Meneando la mano mirando su reloj, que era tarde para que anduviera deambulando.

―Shizuru, sé que estas muy molesta por lo que está pasando, pero la general san hace lo que puede, recuerda que no está bien, no le pidas más de lo que puede hacer.

Demonios es una idiota, si no sabe cómo se hacen las cosas, para que lo acepta, toma las llaves del auto enfurecida, ni siquiera le doy oportunidad a mi amiga de seguirme y voy en busca de la loca, voy despacio buscándola y nada, pasa una hora recorriendo la ciudad de esta manera.

Me bajo del auto creyendo que es la mejor manera, de obtener información y comienzo a preguntarle a cuanta persona se deje.

―Disculpe señor, no ha visto a una joven muy bella de cabello cobalto y ojos esmeraldas, además padece de sus facultades mentales, parece normal pero en segundos realiza tonterías o se expresa de manera loca y sin lógica, pero en el fondo es buena persona e inteligente.―Muy en el fondo.

―No señorita lamentó no serle de ayuda, si tuviera una fotografía sería más fácil localizarla.

―Gracias señor por su tiempo.―Nota mental sacarle varias fotos.

―Debería llamar a la policía, si usted dice que es bella y padece una enfermedad de la mente, sería muy peligroso para la joven, puede que se quieran aprovechar de ella.

Después de la plática con ese señor, me dejo más inquieta que tranquila, ella no esta tan idiota o loca, para acostarse con un desconocido, ¿verdad? Recuerdo todos sus disparates en segundos, ¿y qué tal que le ofrecen una idiotez y esta cae infantilmente?, imagino sus susurros atroces pidiéndome ayuda ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡No debí dejarla sola! golpeo el volante de frustración.

Esto es inútil todos tienen razón debo hablarle a la policía, antes de levantar un acta con las autoridades, regreso al banco capaz que regreso y Mai está ahí se ve preocupada, diciéndome que busco alrededor y nada de su rastro, así que tomo el celular para dar el reporte de su desaparición, pero me detengo completamente mi acción, al ver la silueta que ya me es imposible no reconocer.

Voy a paso apresurado a su encuentro aliviada, al ver a esa pervertida completa, no obstante eso no quita que iré a regañarla por preocuparme de esa manera, sin embargo, mi paso se vuelve más lento, algo amargo empezó a invadirme mi boca, al notar a esa idiota bajar de la limosina de Viola, me acerque junto con Mai desubicada, por lo que presencio en este instante.

―Qué demonios haces ahí, te estábamos buscando.―Enfurecida al ver que la idiota de Viola, la tiene tomada de un brazo.

―¿General san, que te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?

―¿Dónde estabas pervertida?―Porque no me vez a los ojos Natsuki, un nudo se me forma en la garganta, al sentir que me desvía la mirada a propósito.

―Ya deja tus celos Shizuru―Es la primera vez que veo a mi hermana, preocupada por una mujer de esa manera.

―Cállate Viola que contigo no es el asunto.

―Claro que es mi asunto, estaba solita no encontraba una _cafetería y_ me la lleve de paseo, nada del otro mundo, aún no acepta mi propuesta. Pero cuando quieras puedes ser mi mano derecha Natsuki Kuga, ya me demostraste que eres una buena entretención.

Y veo a la idiota de mi hermana reírse e irse con cara de satisfacción, pero mi acosadora no dice nada, solo va directo a nuestro auto.

―Pervertida.―Por favor, veme de frente, le suplico internamente.

―Fujino dígame en que puedo ayudarla.―Contesta seriamente, viendo el suelo enérgicamente.

―Te divertiste con mi hermana se fue muy feliz―Furiosa al notar que sus ojos esmeraldas, siguen ocultos bajo su cabello cobalto.

―Shiz, no seas así con ella, no sabes lo que sucedió.

―Mai, mientras nosotras nos medió matamos para conseguir el préstamo, que por su culpa tuvimos que obtener, ella se va con Viola de paseo.―¿Que me pasa por que me enojo de ese modo?

―¿Consiguieron el oro?― eso él lo único que me interesa en este momento.

―La escuchas Mai, después de todo si le interesa el dinero, pues yo no lo tengo, si quieres tenerlo vete con Viola, ella puede darte a montones.

―Shiz, ya basta.

―Consiguió el préstamo ¿fui de utilidad para usted Fujino?―Valió la pena mi sacrificio.

―Si tu no hiciste nada, solo lo único que nos sirves es para estorbar sabes, tenemos que buscarte, alimentarte, vestirte, curarte, mientras tú te la pasas de lo lindo con mi hermana, ni siquiera puedes comprar un mísero café.―Suelto furiosa.

―No le haga caso general san, ahora Shiz está enojada no dice nada de lo que siente, además está lloviendo a cantaros, mira tu ropa estás empapada, cuando lleguemos te cambias de inmediato.

―Mai deja de defenderla y consentirla, ya en vista que no compraste nada, devuélveme el dinero, de seguro te gusta más el de Viola.

Me entrega el billete todo mojado, sus manos están temblando, toco su frente para darme cuenta que está hirviendo en calentura, comienza a toser, bajándome el coraje y preocupándome al ver su semblante, estaba toda pálida como había comentado antes mi amiga.

―Si no encontraste la cafetería debiste regresar enseguida, que acaso no puedes aceptar una derrota.―Calmándome y querer sincerarme con ella.

―Jamás Fujino, la derrota no está en mi vocabulario, mis padres no me enseñaron eso.―Eso sería quedar mal con usted ser maligno, eso nunca.

―Y por eso están muertos me lo supongo.

―Igual debería estarlo, era mi destino, pero en cambio me topé con usted.―Y tengo la oportunidad de vivir por ellas y daré todo por ser su apoyo.

―Tu destino esto, tu honor aquello, ¿de que te sirve todo eso dime?, solo lo que veo es una loca deambulando, todos te ven así, si no cambias de actitud nadie te tomara en cuenta y se burlaran, si eso quieres bien compórtate como quieras.―Loca idiota, no vez que estuve preocupada por ti.

―Fujino podemos volver, después me insulta.―Me siento de manera inusual, parece que seguir lo estipulado de Viola en sus aposentos, traerá consecuencias a mi cuerpo.

Me hace una reverencia y se sube al auto, un nudo se forma en mi garganta verla de esa manera tan callada, al llegar al departamento se tira en el futón dándose la media vuelta.

―Pervertida.―Quiero saber si se siente bien, además debe cambiarse de ropa destila agua.

―Solo por hoy, solo por hoy hechicera, quisiera que no me ordenara nada.

"Natsuki cierra sus ojos, quedando completamente dormida, ante las miradas de asombro de Shizuru y Mai, que no pudieron replicarle al ver como se durmió con la vestimenta húmeda"

**Una semana después…**

La pervertida no me ha mirado a los ojos, solo contesta con monosílabos cuando le hablo, se la ha pasado encerrada en el departamento, solo la veo en las noches cuando regreso del trabajo, sé que come poco y duerme mucho.

―Shiz, por tu culpa mi amor platicó está deprimida.

―¡…!

―Me ignoras.―La acusa la pelirroja sentida.

―Mai, ella tiene la culpa, que demonios tenía que hacer con Viola.―Justificando mi comportamiento.

―Si dejaras de verla acusadoramente, quizás te lo diría, pero contrariamente la miras como si te hubiera traicionado, de la peor manera.―Por eso mi general san está deprimida, yo lo estaría si mi amiga, me viera feo con sus ojos rojizos a toda hora.

―Me traiciono.

―Solo por ir de paseo con tu hermana, no es traición.

―Para mí sí.

―Ya basta con eso, iré a buscar ayuda para sacarla de ese estado.

―¿Existe ayuda para esa loca?

―Claro un gurú del amor.

―Ara, para que quieres eso.

―Hare que se olvide de ti o de cualquier mujer, voy a pedirle un consejo para embrujar su corazón, porque tú la tratas mal.

Y con esa loca idea, Mai se fue dejándome sola con la pervertida, me acerco donde está su futón, este sería el segundo día que no prueba alimento y eso que le dije que yo no le daría de comer, hasta nuevo aviso.

―¿No vas a cenar?

―No, gracias.

―Tampoco te hagas la mártir, necesito que te alimentes y vayas a la escuela mañana, ya gaste para tu inscripción, así que lo mínimo es dejar de comportarte como una adolescente.―La regaño por su comportamiento.

―No debe seguir gastando su oro en mí.―Dice cansadamente.

―Ya lo hice, eso dímelo antes de hacer las cosas, así que come de una vez, Mai te dejo comida preparada.

―No tengo hambre.―Por alguna razón no he tenido y me siento sin fuerzas.

―Quieres que me disculpe para que te dignes a comer.

―¿Por qué debería disculparse?

―Acaso no es por eso que no comes, la razón es que crees que te ofendí.

No me dice nada, eso es raro ella nunca me ignora, siempre me contesta aunque sean cortos sus diálogos, voy y la veo que está temblando, la toco y para mi sorpresa tiene fiebre y es muy alta.

―Demonios dime cual es el motivo de no decirme, que aun seguías con temperatura.

Creí que se había aliviado, no se había quejado de que estaba enferma, mi reacción al descubrir que estaba convaleciente, fue una maniobra desesperada, la gire hacia mí, para saber cómo se encuentra.

―Aún sigo enojada contigo.―Le digo sin tapujos.

―¿Está enojada? ¿Por qué?―Le dice resoplando al tratar de tomar fuerzas.

Solo de escucharla me dan ganas de ahorcarla, ¿que no se dio cuenta de mi enojo?

―¿Entonces cuál fue el motivo, que no salieras una semana del departamento?

―Eso no lo sé, por alguna razón extraña mi cuerpo, se sentía muy pesado y sin energías.

Esta tonta, la única razón es la fiebre ocupo bajársela, después la sermoneare por no decirme que aún seguía con el síntoma, así que le quito las cobijas a la fuerza y comenzar a bajarle la temperatura, al hacerlo me topé al fin con sus ojos esmeraldas, pero no como los quería vislumbrar, están hundidos y ojerosos, dejando atrás su atrayente mirada fría y firme.

―Ser maligno, que hace.―Tratando inútilmente de regresar, debajo de las cobijas.

―Pues que más va a ser curarte de nuevo.―Tomo su cabeza y la pongo en mi regazo y ponerle una compresa fría.

―No gaste sus valiosas menjurjes en mí, cuesta oro.―Sonrojada por la acción de esa mujer.

―No seas idiota, eso no importa ahorita.

―Pero usted dijo que le causaba molestias.

―Al diablo lo que dije olvídalo, solo quiero saber qué hacías con Viola, dime la verdad.―Quizás enferma me lo dice.

―No importa.

―Ya se me bajo el coraje te voy a escuchar, no me concierne si me traicionaste esa es tu decisión, no puedo obligarte a que te quedes a mi lado.

―Le digo que no interesa, usted céntrese en sus objetivos, que yo haré que los cumpla desde las sombras.―Me levanto y le doy mi reverencia fatigada―Es mi deber serle útil, sé que le he fallado muchas veces, pero esta vez cumplí con mi cometido.

Mis ojos se tornaron fríos al comprender sus palabras, que me vuelve a consumir lo irracional, diablos soy una idiota como no pensé en eso y está loca llevando siempre la bandera del honor y la lealtad y conociendo las artimañas sucias de Viola, para conseguir lo que quiere, me da un dolor de solo preguntar lo que sucedió ese fatídico día.

―Qué porquería te obligo hacer Viola, dime Natsuki que te hizo hacer.―Una sed de sangre me recorre, me dan ganas de ir a cortar en pedacitos a mi hermana.

―No se preocupe por mí, además logre que ella no se presentara a impedir el préstamo, soy su general ahora mismo es mi deber ser su peón, soy sacrificable.

―Te hizo lo peor verdad.―Idiota no eres sacrificable.

―Si fue lo peor… Pero si es por usted lo haría de nuevo, aunque mis tripas se compriman al solo recordarlo, lo volvería hacer sin ninguna duda, lo realizaría una y otra vez, solo para servirle.

―¿Qué fue?

Se me quieren salir unas lágrimas traicioneras, por algún motivo extraño eso me está angustiando, estoy pensando lo más vil, su silencio me está matando, lo trágico de este asunto es que yo tendré que contestar la pregunta, al parecer ella no lo hará.

―Te acostaste con ella, eso te pidió, por eso te comportas de esa manera. ¡Contéstame!―Ahora si asesino a mi hermana.

―No me acosté con ella, de dónde saca eso.―Contesta descolocada, ante tal afirmación.

―No lo hiciste.―Lo dice con duda.

La miro negar frenéticamente con una expresión tan tierna, que me hace volver mí alma al cuerpo.

―Entonces que te hizo, para que volvieras en este estado tan horrible.

―Su hermana es cruel y despiadada, me dijo que la entretuviera mientras cerraban el banco y de ese modo ella no intervendría a obstaculizar su préstamo.―Arrugo el entrecejo de coraje, al recordar la vileza de esa mujer.

―¿Qué cosa despiadada te pidió que realizaras?―Expectante a lo que paso, aun no puedo cantar victoria mi hermana, en mi mente tiene una guillotina en su cabeza, depende de lo que le causo a mi pervertida se las cobrare.

―Primero me cuestiono, que sería lo peor que me podrían hacer.

―¿Y le contéstate con la verdad?

―Claro mi juramento está de por medio.

Esta y su juramento, yo le habría mentido para salirme con la mía, pero creo que la pervertida es demasiada honesta, que es demasiado perjudicial hasta para ella misma; le hago un modismo para que prosiga y me diga que salvajada le causaron, para arremeter con ira contra la criminal.

―Consiguió otro disfraz como el del conejo y me hizo que bailara primero en sus aposentos, para posteriormente a las afueras de su castillo en medio de la lluvia, como se atreve a humillarme de esa manera, poniéndome eso de nuevo, ¡maldición mi padre lo he deshonrado de nuevo!―Con ojos fieros confesaba la atrocidad.

―¡Eso es todo!, por eso tenías esa cara de sufrimiento toda esta semana.―Hasta se me cayó la compresa por su confesión.

―¿Qué le parece poco? eso es lo peor que me pudo suceder, le dije que me torturara, pero no quiso.―Fue horrible volverlo a repetir, lo hice por mi protegida, me volví humillar y manchar mi honor de esa manera.

Me comienzo a reír frenéticamente, esta idiota me preocupo y me angustio, por lo que le pudo ocurrir y solo le pusieron la maldita botarga de nuevo.

―Estas enferma por exponerte tanto tiempo a la lluvia y a la ropa mojada.―Le digo dulcemente, acariciando su cabello empapado de fiebre y volviéndola a recostar.

―Yo nunca me enfermo, solo he tenido lesiones por su causa, nada de cuidado.―Le digo orgullosa, por mi estado físico inquebrantable.

―Sí, aja.―Su apariencia grita enfermedad por donde la veas.

―En verdad, jamás me he enfermado.

―Pues pervertida saludable, tienes todos los síntomas de un resfriado y se agravó por no tratarte a tiempo.

―Imposible.―Eso no me puede suceder.

―Tienes debilidad, fiebre, tos, escalofríos, no hay más estás resfriada.―Le digo para que entienda su gravedad y se deje atender.

―Entonces voy a morir―Vi sucumbir a los más fuertes hombres a esa enfermedad, me va a pasar lo mismo, tomo la mano del ser maligno y le digo mi petición antes de desaparecer, en este mundo desconocido―Fujino como aún no pago mi ofensa ante usted, ni pude pagarle a la campesina, le heredo mis pertenencias, puede vender mi armadura con mis armas y mi anillo, queme mi cuerpo en un ritual dando entender que pague mi ofensa.―Resignada a mi destino, espero que en el otro mundo mis padres estén esperándome.

Y aun así quiere que no la crea loca, ¿cómo demonios va a morir por un simple resfrió?, deberás esta salió más dramática que las novelas que ve Mai; pero vamos a seguirle el juego solo por hoy, voy a jugar a la doctora revisándole los signos vitales.

―Que os propone ser maligno―La general suelta muy avergonzada.

―Solo reviso si aún late tu corazón.―Lo dice de manera inocente.

―Pero ahí no se revisa.―Reclamando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

"La general se pone más roja, al ver la mano de Shizuru, sobre su busto aplastándolo varias veces"

―Ara, ara, que torpe es mi equivocación, es que reprobé las clases de primeros auxilios, entonces debe ser de esta manera.

"La joven de ojos rojizos, se inclina poniendo su rostro en el pecho de la peli cobalto, para simular que escucha los pulsaciones, mientras con sus manos rodean la cintura con fuerza, inhalando el olor que desprendía con picardía, de la enferma indefensa"

―Tampoco se revisa así―Reniega y la hace a un lado, cubriendo su cuerpo, antes que siga el chequeo extraño que le realiza esa mujer del mal.―Solo déjeme morir en paz.―Le dice tosiendo débilmente.

―Deja la fatalidad, que en un momento esta hechicera te arreglara.―En vista que no podré seguir jugando a la doctora, porque mi paciente es muy quisquillosa, seguiré con lo demás seriamente.

―No es fatalidad, así que póngase seria Fujino y ponga atención a mi petición, que lo ocupara después de mi fallecimiento.

Mientras ella sigue con sus desvaríos de su disque muerte prematura, tomo una jeringa del botiquín que tenemos para estas emergencias y decidida a todo, la volteo sin ninguna dificultad y bajo su pijama, ara, ara, las tiene bonitas, carraspeo para enfocarme a lo que en verdad debo hacer, después de todo ese curso de enfermería me va a servir de mucho.

―Con este antibiótico mañana estará más estable.

Le informo a la moribunda, que no me presta nada de atención y ya teniéndola a mi merced, sin avisarle de nada la inyecto, es mi desquite por preocuparme y hacerme pensar mal, le saco la aguja como la experta que soy.

―¡Ahhhh!―La general se levanta de un solo tirón, sobándose la zona afectada.

―Ara, ara, ya la devolví a la vida…


	6. Chapter 6

uy, -.-, se que me estoy tardando en actualizar, X.X, no he tenido mucho tiempo... espero que en el otro no me tarde tanto XD...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

―Ser maligno, ser maligno.

"Natsuki con ojos llorosos, soltaba el nombre con acusación quien le dio un tremendo dolor sin ser previsto"

―Dime querida―Con voz burlona.

―Tú, ¿por qué siempre tú?

―¿Qué cosa?

―Me ocasionas esto―Señalando la zona maltratada―Lo haces a propósito verdad.

―Si vieras que no, me sale tan natural.

―Me atacaste a traición.

―¿A traición?

―Me heriste con una flecha y no conforme con esa traición, lo haces en mi retaguardia.

Dónde está esa arma del mal para destruirla, no la localizo solo tiene un pequeño objeto en sus manos, no creo que con eso cause tanto sufrimiento ¿O será obra de su magia, que sea tan tortuosa ese diminuto instrumento?

Esta mujer del mal en verdad no tiene límites, me duele esto demasiado, quería saber porque arremete de esa manera a sus aliados, pero siento un mareo y me sostengo en la pared para tomar aliento.

―Ara―No es momento de tomarle el pelo, así que me pongo seria―Mejor recuéstate anda, tienes que tomar descanso para que te recuperes pronto, además debes tomar más medicamento y pronto quedaras como nueva.

―Acaso pretende burlarse de mí, no voy a dejar que me vuelva lastimar de esa manera.

Me pongo en forma defensiva, pero parece que no me hace caso la mujer, solo se ríe y se va a la cocina, supongo a fraguar un plan de como torturarme vilmente; me dispongo estar en mi momento de reflexión sobre la estrategia, de cómo voy a esquivar la siguiente flecha esta batalla no la pienso perder; escucho que tocan la puerta voy y atiendo rápido, antes que me aturda ese ruido con el dolor de cabeza, que me está consumiendo.

"En la entrada del departamento está el anciano administrador, muy serio junto con otros inquilinos que no están muy contentos, que al momento de ver a Natsuki se sonrojan en el acto, al visualizarla con su pijama pegada a su cuerpo y en su frente pasar varias gotas de sudor seductoramente, recorriendo por su barbilla y sus ojos hundidos de cansancios"

―Noble señor, es muy tarde para una visita.―Se recarga cansada en el marco.

―Lo sé―El anciano tose un poco, para llamar la atención de sus acompañantes, que ven con morbo la pose de Natsuki sobre la puerta― pero estos vecinos querían hablar algo con usted.

"La general enfoca a dos señores con sus respectivas parejas, que solo se le quedaban viendo embobados sin ni siquiera disimular, mientras el administrador les da una mirada de advertencia, que se comportaran delante de la joven"

―¿Cuál son sus propósitos campesinos?

"Pero ninguno dijo nada, solo presenciaban la bella figura de la peli cobalto con anhelo, que el anciano tuvo que tomar la palabra"

―Señorita, recuerde que habíamos quedado, que no haría más ruido cuando ustedes anduvieran en su habitación.―Amablemente le comunicaba, por algún motivo esa muchacha le cayó bien, tenía muy buenos modales, que carecían la generación de hoy en día.

―Lo he cumplido.

―Pero hace un momento, se escuchó un terrible grito.

―Es que eso no paso en los aposentos de Fujino, fue aquí mismo ella ya no tiene lugar en donde hacérmelo―me castiga sin previo aviso― mi noble señor lamento esto sinceramente, pero cuando ella lo desea me lo realiza, no pude impedírselo, antes que usted viniera me lo hizo a traición y aun me duele mucho.

―¡Qué!―Sueltan los inquilinos con un grito alterado.

"El anciano, trata de que se tranquilizara el ambiente medio confuso y desordenado, que se estaba formando en las parejas"

―Pero mire como la dejaron, parece que le paso un tren encima―Suelta el anciano afligido al verla toda cansada y sudorosa.

―No sé qué es tren, pero lo único que paso encima es ella.

"Natsuki señala a Shizuru que iba saliendo de la cocina, dejándose entrever sus ropas ligeras, que sin más ponía embobados a los presentes, mientras ella llevaba una bandeja con medicina y agua muy apaciblemente, que no se percató que la estaban observándolo con asombro"

―Ven y entra al futón de una vez, que todavía no he terminado contigo―Dice Shizuru, dispuesta a darle todo el medicamento completo.

―Se lo suplico ya no quiero.―Tapando la retaguardia con ímpetu.

―Deja de renegar tienes que hacerlo.

―Eso fue muy punzante.

―Esta vez no te va a doler te lo prometo, va a ser indoloro hasta puede que te guste.

―Me quiere engañar.

―No te estoy mintiendo, sentirás muy rico y tu cuerpo se relajara, hasta creerás que estas en las nubes, déjalo en mis manos expertas―es por su bien, además estas pastillas son buenísimas, son como somníferos que adormecen los síntomas, bueno eso decía la publicidad de ellas.

"Los vecinos solo dejaron caer la mandíbula, al presenciar lo que ellos creían era una insaciable y seductora Shizuru y su novia con pocas fuerzas para seguirle cumpliendo"

―Te voy a dar algo, para que tengas más energías―Tomando una de las pastillas que traía en la bandeja.

―Es una orden.―Porque sin ella, no se piensa mover ni un centímetro.

―Mira pervertida, ¿quieres que te obligue? puedo contigo, solo rétame y veras lo que soy capaz de dejarte hasta sin aliento.―De la zarandeada, que le daré por no cuidar su salud.

"Shizuru no termino con su regaño, cuando observa a los vecinos en la puerta muy sonrojados e incrédulos, de lo que oyeron segundos atrás"

―Ara, señor Takeshi, ¿sucede algo?― ¿Desde cuándo está aquí el administrador y sus vecinos?

"Pero antes que el anciano contestara, las parejas toman del costado al administrador y se dan la media vuelta, antes de retirarse, una señora se voltea con decisión"

―Señorita Fujino no debe obligar a su novia eso es un delito grave, usted es una hermosura solo sedúzcala de manera correcta y no la drogue para tener su actividad física, note como esta toda agotada la va a dañar es solo un consejo.

"Dice la inquilina asustada al creer, que presenciaba un abuso y que no quería ser partícipe de ello y todos los demás les secundaban menos el anciano, que no lo dejaron opinar ante tal situación"

"Natsuki cierra la puerta con desgano va y se tira al futón, pensando que al fin se habían ido y la dejaban descansar en paz, mientras ha Shizuru se le forma un aura negra, siguiéndola con la bandeja en mano y se acomoda a un lado de ella"

―Veo que otra vez hiciste de las tuyas.―Esos vecinos malinterpretaron no sé en qué cosa, pero su expresión se le notaba a kilómetros, que no era nada buena para la poca reputación que le quedaba.

―Fujino, ya no me va a atacar a traición verdad.―Cubriéndose casi totalmente, con las frazadas.

―Ara, pero eso no fue un ataque, te estaba curando.―Es tan tierna cuando me tiene pavor, solo me deja verle sus ojos esmeraldas.

―¿Curarme?―Que fea forma de hacerlo.

―Si curarte aunque lo dudes, ten esto te quitara el dolor de cabeza es un complemento, para el tratamiento con las inyecciones.

"La general ve con desconfianza las pastillas que le ofrecen y las deja a un lado dando entender que no piensa tomárselas"

―Pareces niña malcriada, tómatelas.

―No.

―Pervertida.

―Que no, si quiere castígueme en este mundo vil.―Destapando un poco su espalda, esperando que la azoten.

―Ara.―Está coqueteándome abiertamente y trata de tentarme en su condición, esta no pierde un segundo.―Cúbrete te va a hacer daño, además ya lo mire y si estás muy buena, pero eso no es el punto ahorita.

"Shizuru se le queda observando con atención, como la general había tomado su determinación, de no ingerir nada que venga de ella, esperando aun a medio vestir su sanción por no acatar la orden"

Que le pasa a la pervertida, sé que me pase un poco en inyectarla sin avisarle, pero no por esto debe estar de esta manera de lujuriosa, no queriendo hacerme caso y solo pensar hacer "eso" y alegando que no es de este mundo.

―Dices que no eres de este mundo.― ¿Qué acaso es de Marte? pues que hermosa alíen es y más si está provocándome a que pasemos una noche loca.

―No lo soy, usted me trajo aquí con su poder mágico.

―En serio― ¿Cual poder mágico? ― Oh, cierto dices que soy una hechicera.―Ya recordé le gusta el cosplay, por eso dices que tengo poderes sobrenaturales, debe gustarle el género de chicas mágicas.

―La mejor hechicera que conozca.

Me confirma sus perversiones, dios espero que la escuela la vuelvan a la sensatez pronto, pero ahora mi prioridad es darle su medicina, ni modo tendré que seguirle la corriente por su salud, aunque con ciertas desventajas, claro, para mí, sin embargo, deseo ayudarla.

―¿Entonces no tomaras tus pastillas a voluntad?

―Jamás.

―Ara, bien entonces lo realizaré en mi ritual de "hechicera" de este "mundo"―Se lo decía sarcásticamente― además digamos que es un obsequio de mi parte, sé que lo has esperado con ansias.

Su mirada esmeralda se ensancha ante mi declaración, me enfoca y me tomo las pastillas.

―Esa es la manera que se hace que interesante, me va a curar atreves de su cuerpo.―Acaso se sacrifica y yo me alivio, que formidable es el ser maligno y yo que pensé mal de su proceder.

Niego con mi cabeza, al no poder hablar al tener las píldoras en mi boca y sorbo un poco de agua sin pasármelas.

―¿Entonces?― ¿Como piensa transmitirme sus menjurjes?

"Shizuru de un solo movimiento, toma de la pijama a Natsuki y la besa por minutos haciéndola tomárselas de un solo tirón"

―¿Qué es esto?―Suelta la general muy sonrojada ante tal acto.

―Digamos que con esto quedamos a mano, por el beso que me robaste y saldamos nuestra deuda, para empezar de cero que te parece.

―Pero, pero…―Tocando mis labios sin descanso, eso no me lo esperaba.

―Ya no digas más.

La aferro entre mis manos a la loquita y la conduzco a mi recámara, para que duerma mejor, después de todo su "sacrificio" lo hizo pensando en ayudarme, pero su paso se detiene a centímetros de ingresar.

―¿A dónde me lleva Fujino?―Me beso sin un agradecimiento previo, ¡por su majestad! eso significa que debo tomarla como mi prometida.

―A mi habitación.― Se lo dice como si fuera lo más lógico.

―Usted… yo… a solas… en sus aposentos―Tartamudeo nerviosa, ella quiere consumar el compromiso en su lecho.―Fujino primero debo decirle una promesa de mis ante pasados, antes de proseguir.―Sonrojada volteaba al suelo, parece que ahora si me casaré padre.

―Solo vas a descansar― ¿Por qué se puso colorada de pronto? ¿Y para que ocupo una promesa, para que entre a mi habitación?―No pongas esa cara de idiota, lo que pasa es que estás convaleciente, no pienses perversidades.

―Oh.―Otra regla de este mundo que debo apreciar, cuando te invitan a los aposentos, no es para empezar el cortejo, que susto me pego el ser maligno, hasta se me acelero el corazón por un segundo. ―¿Y dónde voy a dormir?―Sin embargo me beso, así que sigo siendo su prometida, entonces su intención es que quiere que proteja su sueño.

―En mi cama.

―Mmm.―No es cortejo, no es cortejo me convenzo aguerridamente cierro los ojos, imaginando a mi madre, viéndome acusadoramente por entrar a los aposentos, de una doncella y para culminar es mi prometida, ¡que no es cortejo Saeko! ella lo explicó le recrimino en mi subconsciente.

―Pero no me veas así, será dormir nada más. ―Es verdad no es lo que creen, en serio esta vez no lo realice con otras intenciones, ¿Por qué diablos me justifico? Mi conciencia está tranquila, la de esa pervertida no tanto.― Sé que quieres que pase "eso", pero ni te atrevas a imaginarlo, te corto las manos si me tocas.

―¿No puedo hacerle "eso"?―¿Qué es "eso"? ¿Acaso será una debilidad del ser maligno?

―¡No!―Pero que atrevida con esa pregunta.

―No le gustaría que le haga "eso" en este instante.

―Idiota pervertida, claro que no quiero―Muy sonrojada desvía la mirada.

―Está bien no le haré "eso" por el momento.

―¡Qué! ¡Cómo que por el momento sinvergüenza!

―Bueno si me agrede a traición de nuevo, en mi forma de defensa le haré "eso" sin parar.―No quiero sentir esa punzada de nuevo.

―Ara, sin parar.―Mirando de manera disimulada, sus bien definidas curvas, además es fuerte puede realizarlo por un largo tiempo sin agotarse.

―No, ni aunque me ordene que me detenga, no lo haré.

―Sabes acabo de cambiar de opinión, mi integridad corre peligro si entras en mi habitación.

La aviento a su futón a esta degenerada, por hacerme propuestas indecorosas.

―Duerme bien mente sucia.

Cerrando con candado mi habitación, no quiera querer entrar a medianoche y cumplir sus amenazas, maldición mi corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido y la temperatura está subiendo a mi cuerpo al considerar abrir la puerta e ir por la pervertida y obligarla a que cumpla con su advertencia…

Demonios regresa pronto Mai, estoy a punto de dejar que me coman, aunque odie admitirlo esa desquiciada me gusta un poco sus ojos esmeraldas, solo un poco su cabello cobalto y muy poco casi nada sus locuras… Con ese auto convencimiento logre ayudarme, para tranquilizar a mi cuerpo y corazón.

**Unas horas después…**

"En el departamento para ser más exactos a la dos de la mañana, mientras todo transcurre lo más pasible, un resplandor comienza a brillar de un recuadro, que tiene enmarcado una hoja desgastada de un libro"

―General… General―Un silbido se mecía, tras el sonido agudo que se oía retumbar en las paredes―General… ya van días que quiero comunicarme con usted… parece ser que este día ha fallado… mañana, quizás mañana habrá suerte…

"En segundos todo volvía a la normalidad, la iluminación deja de ser incandescente y el silencio reinó, sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo que acontecía, noche tras noche en ese departamento"

**En la mañana**…

Padre hoy le contare lo que ha ocurrido, de forma milagrosa e inexplicable, estoy curada siento mi cuerpo más liviano, no hay más malestares y me encuentro muy ligera como una pluma, ni tus mejores dotes en el arte de curar le llega al ser maligno, aunque sus métodos son dolorosos pero efectivos, la he juzgado de manera errónea, aunque parezca gruñona y sin recato, en el fondo es una buena doncella.

En este momento vigilo sus movimientos con atención, como se desliza alrededor armoniosamente, hasta parece una autentica reina, que no le envidia nada a las damiselas del castillo, será una digna esposa del linaje Kuga, pero desafortunadamente me es prohibido contemplar de esa manera a tan exquisita doncella, no sé cómo paso esto, es mi prometida, pero me hizo jurarle no enamorarme de ella, si llego a caer en el amor tendré que tomar mi vida, así que desvió mis ojos para no hundirme en ningún encanto y romper mi palabra… Solo me cuestiono padre, cuanto tardaré antes de sucumbir…

―Pervertida, vente a comer.

Me llama para envenenarme de nuevo, parece que volvemos a lo mismo, eso es lo mejor poner la distancia bien definida, aunque nos desposemos, es mejor que me trate como su esclava, para no resguardar ningún afecto que pueda perjudicarme, me acerco resignada y noto ese plato que desprende un olor ha quemado, con los ingredientes negros.

―Ahora si los cocine bien―Seguí las recetas de Mai al pie de la letra, me esforcé mucho, está enferma necesita de mis cuidados, ¡no es porque me gusta se los aseguro! no le cocine con cariño, ni sacrifique horas de sueño, para que quedara perfecto mi platillo, solo para ver su aprobación ¿O sí?

Como a esto se le llama "cocinar bien", pero noto que sonríe con emoción esperando que lo ingiera, su pasatiempo favorito torturarme es sin lugar a dudas, tomo la cuchara con rapidez y me paso en segundos la cosa abominable.

―¿Te gusto?―Ilusionada por su respuesta…

Si le digo que no, me castigara.

―Muy… pero muy…―Horripilante― Bueno―Tragando grueso al terminar la frase.

―Que bien― Entusiasmada― es mi hora de comer―Dice Shizuru, al ver que cocino algo decente.

¿Está hablando en serio?, no se puede pasar esta cosa y menos si no es comestible para un ser humano normal, cuando distingo que está dispuesta a envenenarse con esto, le quito el plato de inmediato y me como lo que resta sin pensármelo.

―Ara, acaso pretendes dejarme sin comer.―Sorprendida por el acto.

―Solo cocina para mí.―La veo a eso ojos rojos intensamente.

―Ara.―No caigas en esa mirada esmeralda atrapante.

―No te atrevas a darle esto a nadie.―Hay que considerar a los demás.

―Que celosa me saliste, otra cosa que deba saber.―Me cruzo de manos ante su orden.

―Que la norma te incluye a ti prioritariamente.―Debo proteger a mi prometida, aunque sea de sí misma.

―Bien como digas―Se lo decía con un tono contento― ya es hora de irnos arréglate.― ¿Me puse feliz porque me celo?

―¿A dónde?

―A un lugar donde te civilizaran.

**En el colegio…**

Una extensa área rodeada de un edificio con una arquitectura moderna, deja impresionada a la general por como los estudiantes, de manera coordinada caminaban a ese recinto, sin hacer un movimiento de más y eliminar la elegancia del sitio.

―¿Qué te parece?

―Esto es increíble, ¿esta es una escuela?

―Si es una de las prestigiosas del país, aquí es donde estudie desde niña, hasta terminar mi carrera es un lugar perfecto para ti.

―¿Aquí se estudia hechicería?

"Shizuru toma de la mano de Natsuki, para que le pusiera atención"

―Mira pervertida, quiero que me prometas que no dirás nada de hechicería, ser maligno, magia o lo que se parezca entiendes―Si no dice eso, parecerá lo más normal posible.

―Claro―Entonces es secreto sus poderes.

"Un estruendo de un montón de jovencitas, comenzó a inundar la pacífica escuela, en cuestión de segundos rodearon a Shizuru, con una cara de admiración y fascinación que no podían ocultarla"

―No lo puedo creer Fujino sama, está aquí.

―La legendaria Kaishou en persona, esto es un regalo para nosotras verla en persona.

"La general al no entender la connotación del éxtasis de las jóvenes, se interpone al pensar que son posibles agresoras al verlas querer tocar a la joven de ojos rojizos, la resguarda atrás de su cuerpo"

―Aléjense, no os voy a permitir, que la toquen ni uno de sus cabellos.―Les advierte.

―¿Y esta quién es?―Preguntan las alumnas con fastidio.

"Una joven de cabello castaño se interpone, en medio de todas haciéndose la representante del grupo, para poder sacar más información, de la causante de que no la deje estar con su afecto de su admiración"

―¿Quién eres?―Decía la rubia de manera petulante.

―Soy tu peor pesadilla y si das un paso más date por muerta… ―Sus ojos fieros brillaron al decirlo.

"La cara de las adolescentes se quedan estupefactas, por la amenaza a su vida, entretanto Shizuru solo parpadea, colocando su mano en el hombro de la general, para que calmara su ímpetu"

―Es Natsuki Kuga―Contesta Shizuru.

"Las jóvenes al visualizar de nuevo a Fujino suspiran con emoción, pasándoseles el tremendo miedo que las invadió"

―Ya sé quién es, es la novia de Kaishou sama, salió en un repostaje hace semanas.

―Y nosotras que pensamos que era falso, pero vemos que es verdad, Fujino sama tiene novia.―Lloran las jóvenes desconsoladas por la noticia.

―Ara.

"Pero antes que Fujino diera una explicación a ese acontecimiento, una mujer edad avanzada con unos ojos autoritarios, se aproxima con gran elegancia"

―Retírense todas a su salón de inmediato.

―Miss Maria.―Replican las alumnas.

―Acaso no me oyeron, váyanse este asunto no les concierne.

―Como diga―La castaña no deja de ver con recelo a la general.―Tu aunque seas su novia, no es muy propia abrazar de esa manera a Kaishou compórtate.

―Campesina su autoridad no es válida a mi persona, así que resguardaré la integridad de Fujino como me plazca.

"Mientras tanto miss Maria ve que se van las admiradoras de Fujino y nota con detalle a la general que nunca se movió, de su excelente postura ofensiva"

―Señorita Shizuru, ¿dónde está la estudiante que va a entrar en nuevo ingreso?

―Es ella―Señalando a Natsuki.

―Disculpe, pero usted me dijo que era alguien que no sabía leer y escribir, creí que era una niña.

―Ara, que inconveniente, es mi culpa por no informarle la situación.

―Que haremos con esta joven, en que curso la tendré que poner.

―Mi querida dama, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, que me pongan donde sea, lo único que me interesa es estudiar y poder aprender lo más rápido posible.

―Buena respuesta señorita Kuga, en un momento evaluaré su conocimiento, ya después veré en que grupo la integro.

"Miss María le indica a Shizuru que puede irse, que ella se encargara de Natsuki, pero la ojos rojizos se pone darle indicaciones a su compañera de piso"

―Te comportas.―Le acomoda su polera verde con cuidado, nota mental cómprale algo más acorde a ella, con esta parece cachorrito le queda muy grande.

―Como ordene.

―Vendré por ti en unas horas.―Checando su maletín, para averiguar si le ingrese todo lo necesario.

―Bien.

―No te vayas a ir con ninguna mujer.―Esa si se la amenazo.

―Con ninguna doncella lo haré.

―Aquí me esperas.

―La esperaré eternamente hasta que usted regrese.

―Más te vale.

"Los alumnos que observaban de lejos a la pareja que se comportaba muy cariñosa entre ellas, las fans extremistas de Shizuru ya habían puesto en la lista negra a Natsuki, que entre las sombras estaban confabulando en su contra en un futuro cercano, entretanto la directora corta esa escena empalagosa para su parecer"

―Señorita Kuga sígame.

―A la orden.

**"La general se despide de Fujino y sigue a la directora, que esta se detiene a medio camino y manda llamar a uno de sus docentes, que por la cara de espanto, se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, le indica a la joven de cabello cobalto, que en un momento la atiende y se aleja para hablar con el maestro"**

―De nuevo ocurrió profesor.―Decía cansada la directora.

―Son unos monstruos.―Resoplaba acomodándose su traje antes fino ahora estaba mal trecho y pintarrajeado con letras recriminando, la poca enseñanza que le daba el docente.

―No les diga de esa manera, son unos niños con intelecto superior a un adulto.

―Lo que sea, yo renuncio por muy buena paga que me proporcionen, no estoy dispuesto ser humillado por ningún mocoso malcriado.

―Está seguro, usted dijo que podría con ellos.

―Eso fue antes de conocerlos, el rumor era cierto que había un salón de desquiciados, en tan prestigiosa institución y que muchos profesores habían salido de aquí a terapia, por la experiencia tan traumatizante.

―No debe dejarse guiar por ese rumor, además su único trabajo era de vigilarlos, no ocupa enseñarles nada, ya que ellos por si solos aprenden, solo necesitaban que tuvieran una autoridad que los llevase por el camino correcto.

―Usted pide mucho, esos diablillos no tienen remedio, vea como me dejaron, debería expulsarlos a todos.

―Inaceptable esa oferta, son el futuro de este país.

―Pues me vale, que eso mocosos algún día sean los líderes futuros, por mí que se vayan al infierno, nadie puede someterlos, nunca ganaran un maldito concurso o se graduaran, son unos nefastos.

―Que poco compromiso tiene profesor, gánese su apoyo ellos lo único que pedían, es alguien que sepa valorarlos no los trate como un superior, sino como un amigo ese es el error de todos ustedes.

―Ellos no ocupan un "amigo", ocupan a un desquiciado que los soporte, así que usted decide ellos que son una banda de delincuentes o yo, su mejor maestro en toda esta institución

―Que le vaya bien, espero que encuentre un empleo igual de remunerado que este.

―¡Que!

―Adiós, profesor…

"Miss María solo ve, como se marcha otro maestro de las instalaciones furioso por su respuesta, sin embargo, nota que no se encuentra a su lado su nueva alumna"

―Otro problema más…

"Mientras tanto Natsuki recorre el colegio con mucha atención, se da cuenta de que se ha perdido, busca señales de otra persona, para pedir indicaciones, para preguntar si le pueden decir donde puede localizar a la directora, hasta que es detenida por el escándalo de un aula, que se miraba era diferente a las otras, al parecer muy confortable y espaciosa por el lujo que poseía, ella ingresa de manera tranquila"

―Mucho gusto mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga…

―¿Y esta de dónde salió? ¿Será la nueva sensei?―Murmuran varios niños.

―Tan pronto tenemos otra víctima.―Decían de manera hostil.

"Un niño de nueve años de cabello negro con lentes y mirada aguda y muy astuta para su corta edad, se dirigía de manera confiada al centro del salón, al momento de sentarse, da sus órdenes a sus demás compañeros de clases"

―Ya saben que hacer destrócenla.

―Con gusto Yoshiki.

"Los demás niños, se ponen en posición escondiéndose en los pupitres de caoba, otros en entre el segundo y tercer nivel del salón, para atacar a la general, con las pistolas de pintura y en sus manos dispositivos de drones, que traían bombas de humo, para desorientarla"

―¿Es una bienvenida?

―Esto es una guerra―Responden los alumnos.

Acabo de escuchar bien, los pequeños "soldados" porque así los voy a catalogar, acaban de declararme como su enemiga, no sé cuál fue el motivo para la confrontación, pero mi reacción fue de entusiasmo a esa misma edad, mi padre me entrenaba fuertemente por semanas sin darme misericordia, recuerdo que me lanzo a pelear con un león, para que desarrollara resistencia, quiero conocer qué clase de entrenamiento tienen en este mundo, para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando mi campo de visión es borrada por una niebla, que se dispersó de un aparato metálico.

―Esto es magnífico. ―Dice con emoción la general.

"En un movimiento rápido Natsuki ya tenía los dispositivos en la mano, analizándolos con interés tratándolos de abrir para ver su interior, entretanto le disparaban bolas de pintura simultáneamente, que las esquivaba sin ningún problema, vio enseguida a todos sus atacantes y sin tapujos, fue desarmando uno por uno y al derrotado lo cargaba y amarraba con la cuerda que los niños poseían, dejándolos en el centro del salón, como si de pesca fuera los apilaba"

―¿Qué clase de monstruo es esta mujer?―Decía con miedo los pocos que quedaban de pie.

―No se rindan―Se levanta Yoshiki de su asiento por primera vez, estupefacto por lo que pasaba.

―Sí, no se rindan aun, porque al hacerlos los tomaré como botín de la batalla.―Sonríe maquiavélicamente la general, haciendo añicos el artefacto con sus manos sin esfuerzo.

―Vamos todos, contra ella―El ruido se incrementó con el despliegue de los alumnos, sobre una sola persona.

**Minutos después…**

"El salón estaba muy pacifico, solo leves murmullos se dejaban oír, mientras la general, caminaba con autoridad en medio de los niños, que estos solo miraban sus aparatos destruidos"

―Esto fue muy buen ejercicio, hace tiempo que no me movía tanto.

―Mujer desátanos.

―Hasta que admitan la derrota los dejo libres, además tienes que hacer un juramento de no atacarme más, le he ganado deben admitir su derrota, como todos unos caballeros y doncellas.

―¿Sabe que atacar a sus alumnos es delito?

―Soy solo una alumna como ustedes, así que no infringí ninguna norma.

―Qué, pero eres una adulta, déjese de querer vernos la cara, ustedes vienen supuestamente a dársela de muy letrados a enseñarnos y no saben absolutamente nada, frente a nosotros son unos ignorantes, somos mejores que cualquier maestro en todo el país, ademas destruiste nuestros inventos.―Replica Yoshiki, al ser el líder del salón.

―¿En serio? ustedes construyeron esos instrumentos tan raros.

―Por supuesto, nosotros construimos esos aparatos, además no hay cosa que no conozcamos.―Decían los niños orgullosos.

―Si les hago un cuestionamiento muy difícil, que me ha estado atormentando y no sé la respuesta me la darían.

―Claro que sí, la que sea podemos con cualquier pregunta, pero desátanos.

―No hay problema.

"Los niños se quedan atentos esperando esa pregunta difícil, unos toman una pose de meditación, otros se les nota la ansias de un reto tan grande, la general se va al escritorio con su paso distinguido y se gira tocando su barbilla decidida a soltar su duda"

―Bueno yo vivo con una doncella y quiero saber que significan sus palabras, ¿Qué es "eso"?―Con su tono serio.

―Oye esa son preguntas es de adulto, no valen somos niños.―Replican de manera inocente casi todos.

―Yo sí sé que significa―Se levanta una bonita niña de cabellera negra.

―¿En serio Lila?

―Sí.

―¿Qué es?―Cuestiona la general, eso es lo que le teme el ser maligno, no es que le vaya a dañar, solo es información valiosa que debo conocer.

―Bueno mi mama me explico, es cuando alguien te da un beso en la boca.―contesta dulcemente la niña.

"Los alumnos sueltan un "ha", como dando entender que comprendieron el significado, de igual manera la general queda satisfecha con la respuesta"

―Ustedes son estupendos.― ¿Qué raro eso es lo que le teme? Supongo que por eso me castigo, el día que lo hice no le gusta el protocolo, sin embargo, me beso aun teniendo aberración, entonces no le gusta que la besen, pero si le gusta ella realizarlo, esto es demasiado complicado.

―Vez somos los mejores cuando estamos en grupo.

―Excelente me podrían tomar como una de sus discípulas.

"Los alumnos se miran unos a otros no creyendo, lo que dice la joven de ojos esmeraldas profundos"

―Estás hablando en serio, no crees que somos unos niños que no saben nada, que solo estamos aquí solo por el nivel económico de nuestros padres, todos los piensan y nos quieren tratar como si fuéramos solo adornos.

―Soldado, lo único lo que mis ojos vislumbran es unos potenciales sabios, que pueden otorgarme gran conocimiento, no me interesa más, ni su edad ni su posición.

―Eres diferente a los demás adultos, que nos vas a pedir a cambio.

―No les voy a pedir nada, de hecho, les voy a deber este favor así que les voy a enseñar honor y disciplina, para que toda esa sabiduría, tome un rumbo firme y no sea doblegada por nadie, además de combatir correctamente, son muy débiles soldados, los más débiles que conozca.

―Somos niños es normal, que no tengamos fuerza―Protestan todos los del salón.

―A la misma edad, derrote a muchos hombres adultos con una sola mano, quieren que les cuente como me entreno mi padre.

―Sí.

―Bien primero me encerraron con un león…

**"Entretanto la directora seguía buscando a su nueva alumna, hasta que es interrumpida"**

―Miss María la clase uno―Decía agitada una profesora de filosofía.

―Ahora a quien agredieron―Con un tono monótono, ya nada le sorprendía.

―A nadie, pase por su salón, solo para entender porque no se escuchaba nada y los vi muy quietos rodeando a una joven, que le prestaban atención a todo lo que ella les decía, sin rastro de querer hacerle daño, puedo hasta jurar que le tenían respeto.

―¿Respeto?―Eso si me asombró, ellos nunca han mostrado obediencia a nadie y fui a comprobar por mí misma ese suceso y en realidad lo vi, esa joven tenía completamente hipnotizados a los niños con su discurso, que no alcance a comprender, en ese instante tome una decisión para este salón.

―Mi querida dama.

"Natsuki se levanta de inmediato y da una reverencia a la directora, que es seguida por los niños de igual manera, para agrado de la mujer mayor, al observar por primera vez disciplina en ese salón"

―Como la está pasando señorita Kuga.

―Bien, estos compañeros de clases son muy inteligentes, aprenderé mucho aquí.

―Nosotros le enseñaremos todo miss María, ya vera, solo que no nos imponga a otro adulto no lo necesitamos.―Decía Yoshiki.

―Es una regla del instituto, no puedo cambiarla.―Contesta la directora tranquilamente.

―Nos desharemos de cualquiera.―Retadoramente hablaba Lila.

―Soldado no le hable así a su superior.

―Pero Natsuki sama, esos nada más vienen a fastidiar.―Se justificaban todos los niños.

―Les daré una maestra digna.―La directora volvía al ataque.

―No hay tal cosa, todos esos son unos prepotentes y ridículos.

―Es un reto.―La mirada de Miss María se afiló.

―Lo es, la desafiamos a decirnos un nombre y va a ver que lo rechazaremos en un segundo.

―Su maestra seria Natsuki Kuga.

―¡Qué! Nos la dejaría de sensei.

―Lo haría, si prometen quedar en primer lugar en todos los concursos internacionales, estudiar al máximo y exponer el nivel de nuestra institución.

―Mi querida dama, discúlpeme mi intromisión, pero yo no os puedo educar no sé nada.

―Natsuki sama, usted dijo que ocupaba que nosotros la instruyéramos.

―Eso necesito soldados.

―Pues usted necesita una guía y se la daremos, pero a cambio ocupamos un maestro y usted puedo proporcionarlo, ¿qué le parece? Todos quedamos contentos

―Un convenio justo.―Contesta la general.

―No se va a arrepentir sensei.

"Decían todos los alumnos sonrientes, abrazando cariñosamente a su nueva tutora muy peculiar, que acaban de aceptar"

**Unas horas después...**

"Shizuru ve salir a Natsuki del colegio con miss María, con un semblante sereno"

―Ara, como le fue en sus clases, directora.

―Interesante.― Decía miss María

―¿Interesante?

―Si tu novia es muy inteligente.

"La directora enfoca a la general con determinación y después a Shizuru"

― La señorita Kuga va a hacer la maestra de la clase uno, debe felicitarla por su nueva vocación.

―¿Qué?, pero miss Maria ella no sabe nada, ¿cómo que profesora? además ella vino a aprender no a enseñar.

―No se preocupe señorita Fujino, la clase uno la formaran con mi ayuda, ya vera en unos meses será todo un erudito.

―¿La clase uno? Esa es la clase donde yo permanecía.―Es la clase elite del instituto.

―Esta generación despunta hacer una de las mejores señorita Fujino, hemos buscado la persona ideal para guiar a esos niños y al fin la encontramos, gracias a que la trajo a mis manos.

"La peli ocre se va sorprendida por las palabras de miss Maria"

―¿Pues qué hiciste pervertida?

―Solo les enseñe honor a eso pequeños soldados.

―Ah―Esto esta tan de cabeza, pero algo desvía mi atención―Y eso que traes en la manos, es un celular de última generación ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

―El soldado Yoshiki, me lo otorgo que si tenía una emergencia podía consultarle lo que fuere, y la soldado Lila me enseñó a utilizarlo.

―Te dieron algo costoso, que generosos, pero ¿emergencia de que tipo?

―Bueno cada uno de esos soldados, se especializa en un campo en este mundo, tecnología, ciencia y demás cosas, pero el pequeño soldado Yoshiki se especializa en economía, así que me ofreció su asesoramiento, si ocupaba hacer una transacción con oro o el buen uso.

―¿Cuál es el apellido de ese alumno?

―Takamura.

―Con razón es hijo de uno de los inversionistas, más prominentes en lo que ha tecnología se refiere, sin embargo aún no puedo creer que tengas trabajo.

―La señora directora, me dio esto dijo que en dos semanas me depositarían este oro y que en este papel están los beneficios de prestar mis servicios en este castillo y que debo recoger mi vestimenta en este lugar.― Dándole el contrato y el papel duro al ser maligno, aún no sé utilizar esta clase de oro, sé manejar el que es como papel delgado, pero este se ve diferente.

―Te dieron una tarjeta de crédito y otra para adquirir ropa de marca, en una tienda departamental muy exclusiva―Viendo la cantidad―Te van a pagar muy bien, además te recompensaran cada vez que tus alumnos ganen una competencia.

―¿Dígame a que partes iremos ahora?―Viendo el camino que tomaban.

―Tu eres increíble, ni siquiera te interesa lo que te están ofreciendo verdad.―Le reclamo, tiene una suerte bárbara y está ni siquiera, tiene una reacción en su bello rostro.

―Solo entre aquí a aprender y serle de utilidad de manera eficiente solo eso, no vine a encontrar un propósito en la vida, ese ya lo tengo con usted, ¿así que a dónde vamos?

―El cliente mandó su avión privado, para encontrarnos y nos diga sus indicaciones de como desea que hagamos el evento, así que primero vamos al departamento ocupo verme presentable.―Mejor lo dejo de ese tamaño, no entiendo su lógica.

―Usted está bien a mi parecer.―El ser maligno no ocupa nada, es de una belleza extraordinaria.

―Te gusta lo que vez.

"La general se sonroja ante la pregunta, carraspea un poco y asiente avergonzada y Shizuru detiene el auto enfrente de su departamento y toma el cabello cobalto en sus manos de manera delicada lo acariciaba"

―Te parezco atractiva―Se acerca de manera peligrosa a Natsuki.

―Pero eso es un hechizo, así que no cuenta.―Me sentí muy extraña ante ese acercamiento atrevido.

―Y tenías que abrir la boca, para acabar tu encanto.―Aun sigue siendo una idiota…

**En el departamento.**

―¿Que desea que haga?

―Quiero que vayas a la habitación de Mai y toma los papeles que están encima de la mesita, mientras yo me voy a bañar.

"La general escucha la orden y en segundos se dispone a realizar su tarea, entra con decisión buscando su objetivo, cuando lo localiza algo sospechoso en la esquina de esta le llama la atención, se acerca con determinación y se hinca"

―¿Para que servirá esto?―Viendo un orificio en la pared.

"Natsuki mira con atención en el hueco, saliéndosele el corazón al distinguir el cuerpo desnudo de Shizuru en su máximo esplendor, mientras esta tomaba su ducha tranquilamente"

―¡Fujino perdonadme!―Dice alarmada, tapándose los ojos con culpabilidad.

"Shizuru se pone muy nerviosa, al escuchar a Natsuki y recuerda sobre la vista privilegiada, que tenían ellas para el baño"

―Maldita fisgona no me veas, salte de la habitación de Mai.

"Natsuki reacciona avergonzándose y girándose pudorosamente, al quererse ir se tropieza cayendo, otra vez en la misma posición, para quedar de frente de nuevo y visualizar a Shizuru"

―¿Pervertida?― se acerca al hueco y queda estática al mirar de frente, esos ojos esmeraldas, en ese pequeño orificio.

―No es intencional, lo juro.―Me va a matar, su mirada rojiza se puso más intensa.

―Vete―Aléjate mujer, corre o haz lo que sea, antes de que esta pared que nos separa, no pueda protegerte de estas malas intenciones, que me están bombardeando de meterte aquí conmigo.

"En segundos Natsuki se sale de la habitación pidiendo perdón a cada segundo, entretanto la joven de cabellera peli ocre suspira decepcionada, al ver que la general no entro después de verla desnuda, entra en la regadera para bajar sus hormonas que están muy encendidas"

―Como quisiera que no me obedecieras tan fielmente de esa manera, eres una baka Natsuki Kuga, debiste entrar baka.―Grita frustrada Shizuru en la regadera.

**Horas después en el aeropuerto de la ciudad…**

Qué clase de negocios harán ahora, me subieron a una cosa desconocida que se eleva por los aires, esto es una brujería fuera de límites.

―¿Estás asustada?

―No―Decía emocionada―Es fantástico, puede darme uno.

―Antes podía, pero ahora soy pobre, así que confórmate con el auto.

―Que lastima―Haciendo un puchero por la decepción.

No entiendo que tiene que ver con la falta de oro, con sus poderes de darme este artefacto que es muy útil y yo que pensé que ya nada me sorprendería, pero este mundo tiene muchas cosas que mostrarme…

"Aterrizan en una cabaña en medio de una enorme selva, son recibidas por varios empleados del área, llevando sus maletas para instarlas en la residencia"

―Ara gracias, me pueden decir si ya llego el señor Thomas.

―No, aún no llega señorita Fujino él estará disponible, hasta el día de mañana.

―Se supone que a eso vengo a tratar un negocio con él, ¿por qué no se encuentra aquí?

―Eso es costumbre del señor, le gusta hacer concursos antes de llegar, ya son los años que lo hacen ser medio excéntrico.

―¿Concurso?

―Sí, la competencia va a ser sencilla, solo debe cruzar la selva que mantiene conectada la cabaña, con el hotel donde usted hará el evento para promocionarlo, se le darán las herramientas necesarias para su travesía, al término el ganador recibirá un premio, dependiendo del lugar que lleguen.

―Ara, si es petición del cliente que más queda, ¿cuando se realizara dicha cosa tan peculiar?―Solo haré acto de presencia unos minutos y después dire que tengo insolación y saldré de ella, no pienso participar en ese asunto.

―En unas horas más, mientras tanto disfruten de su estancia con los demás huéspedes.

―¿Hay más?

"El empleado peli negro, señala a su derecha, varias personas que son socios del señor Thomas y a su izquierda de manera calma le indica a una joven de ojos amatistas, que se encontraba en la piscina tomando el sol, que al momento de darse cuenta de su llegada se levanta y se acerca en segundos con su escotado traje de baño"

―¿Qué haces aquí?―Esto si es mala suerte, tener aquí a mi hermana, me va a complicar las cosas lo presiento.

―Solo vine a competir contigo.

La doncella Viola, está dejando ver su pureza sin recato, me giro de inmediato, no queriendo en seguir participe de esa actitud desvergonzada me voy.

―Kuga, no piensas saludarme.

"Viola se acerca y quiere tomar la mano de la general, que esta la quita antes de que lograra sostenerla y se retira a las afueras, para ver de cerca la piscina con curiosidad"

―Aun esta enojada por lo de la botarga, que mal y yo que quería seguir divirtiéndome.

―No la molestes con tus estupideces, por tu culpa enfermo, eres una desconsiderada que no pensaste en su salud, al dejarla expuesta a esa lluvia.

―Pues la dejaría en paz, si se viene a mi lado.

―Ella no ira a ninguna parte, pero te exijo que te disculpes ahora mismo por vestirla con la botarga―Nada más yo tengo ese privilegio.

―En tus sueños solo pasara eso, nunca me disculparía por nada, ni por nadie y tú lo sabes muy bien.

―Por desgracia si te conozco, sé que eres una completa caprichosa, que lo único que tienes en la cabeza, es esa idiotez, de competir por cosas que no valen la pena, me das lastima.

―¿Te doy lastima?―Se mofaba, importándole muy poco su opinión―Pues yo te odio por tener esa maldita actitud tan templada, que nunca te tuviste que esforzar para nada y todo te salía bien a la primera y medio mundo felicitándote, mientras a mí me iban dejando de lado, como si no existiera.

―Viola se supone que debes ser la madura al ser mi hermana mayor, pero en cambio sigues estancada en ese sentimiento, de inferioridad que no te lleva a ninguna parte, así que cuando comprendas que estas mal hablamos.

"Shizuru se va sin prestarle más atención a su hermana, se dirige con uno de los empleados, para cuestionarle más sobre el carácter de su cliente, entretanto Viola ve de lejos como la general se puso a supervisar la alberca, sin hacerle caso a su presencia, una sonrisa se le forma en su rostro al querer hacerle pasar, una broma divertida así que finge que se lastimo, para llamar su atención"

―Kuga―Se queja de manera exagerada la joven Fujino.

―¿Que le ocurre?―Estaba contemplando tan hermoso lago tan cristalino, cuando oigo extrañada la llamada auxilio de la doncella.

―Me torcí la mano, revísala a ver si no se fracturo.―Extiende su mano vanidosamente.

"Natsuki ve la acción de la joven indiferente"

―Llame a sus sirvientes, además no parece nada grave. ―Le responde fríamente la general.

"Viola al ver que no pudo engañarla, se va sobre de ella y tiene la intención de tirarla a la piscina, que Natsuki adivina su propósito de antemano, la evade sin ninguna dificultad cayendo la agresora inevitablemente"

―¿Que te sucede?―Enojada golpea con furia el agua, esta engreída me está tomando el pelo de nuevo.

―No debió atacarme, es inútil.

―Lo dicho eres un insolente.

―Me retiro doncella.―Se gira para irse y no seguir escuchándola.

―Ayúdame a salir de aquí o eres tan grosera para no hacerlo.

"La general de manera fría se acerca y elegantemente le extiende el antebrazo, para ayudarla a salir solo como manera de cortesía, que la Fujino mayor se aprovecha y la jala para hacerla caer junto a ella"

―Ups, perdón se me resbalo la mano.―Riéndose ante su travesura.

―Ya no es una cría para que lo realice, esto es descortés y ridículo.―Se queja la general al notar su vestidura empapada.

―Me alegra que cayeras por esta tontería, pensaba a creer que eras una mujer inalcanzable, que eras la pareja ideal para Shizuru, tan perfecta como ella.

―Fujino no es perfecta.―Si lo sabré yo, cocina espantoso.

―Claro que no lo es, pero todos los demás la ven de esa manera, por eso la detesto.

―La envidia es el peor veneno del alma, doncella Viola usted no es mala, deje ese sentimiento puede ser más honorable si lo realiza.

―No te atrevas a decirme que le tengo envidia.―La sujeto de su blusa enojada.

―Negar sus defectos, no la ayudaran a superar nada, enfréntelo y soluciónelo no le queda de otra.―Le dice sinceramente viéndola de frente.

―Maldición tú no entiendes, para Shizuru, no soy una digna competencia, por eso nunca me ha dado pelea, ¿tan poca cosa me ve ante sus ojos?

―Doncella usted no es más, ni menos que nadie, descubra su verdadero valor y cuando lo encuentre no volverá a compararse con otros.

"En ese instante Viola le da un calambre en la alberca, empezando a patalear con desesperación"

―Déjese de bromas y sal de ahí, no me vas a conmover por su actuación.―Me la hacen una vez, no le pienso creer de nuevo.

―Sálvame― Decía con pocas fuerzas, al sentir que se ahogaba.

―¿Que no es un engaño?―En este mundo ya no sé a quién creerle.

―Claro… me gusta tomar… agua… de esta manera idiota…―Lo decía entrecortadamente en cada sumergida.

―Usted tiene la culpa, que no le crea cuando dice la verdad―Voy enseguida y la sostengo fuertemente de la cintura y sacarla del agua, para verificar que se encuentre bien.

―Te tardaste.―Aliviada al poder respirar, se recostaba en la orilla de la alberca.

―Mejor de gracias, que no la deje ahí adentro, las doncellas mentirosas, no les presto ni mi ayuda por más débil, que pretenda ser.

―Wao que respondona me saliste―La noto de reojo que no cambio su expresión, en ningún momento― pero te daré tu merecido por esto.―Le advierto.

"Shizuru sale de la mansión para verificar que Natsuki no este causando un desastre, pero la distingue que está en la orilla de la piscina y a su lado esta Viola acercándose de manera peligrosa y le planta un beso en la mejilla"

―¡Doncella!―Le reclama la general.

―Lo acabo de decidir―La tomo de los hombros, para darle la mejor noticia de su vida― te daré el privilegio de que seas mi novia oficial, tendrás lo mejor a mi lado Kuga y si te rehúsas, de igual manera te tendré, aunque tenga que destruirte para lograrlo.―La abrazo emocionada, al adquirir un nuevo objetivo en mi vida.

"Natsuki a su parecer le acaban de declarar la guerra y en ese instante, para ella acaba de adquirir un adversario, entretanto una furiosa Shizuru se acerca, notándose sus ojos rojos tirando a color sangre por la intensidad que desprendía"

―Suelta a mi pervertida ahora.

―Shizuru, que mal momento viniste a interrumpir, mejor vete.

―Ara, que te parece si mejor te rompo las manos Viola, por andar tomando algo que no es tuyo.

―Uf, que agresiva, hasta pareces otra.

"Shizuru toma de la mano a la general para alejarla de su hermana y la posiciona atrás de ella posesivamente"

―No quiero que te le acerques más entiendes.―Es mi pervertida.

―Es imposible, me acabo de obsesionar con esta mujer.

―¿Y si hacemos una apuesta?―¿Qué dije?

―¿Una apuesta?

―Compitamos mañana y si yo paso la selva antes que tú, dejas a Kuga en paz definitivamente.

―Y si yo gano, que pasara.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Que renuncies al préstamo del banco.

―Pero que te sucede, no mezcles el negocio con la vida personal.

―No ocupo tu consejo barato, si quieres que no la vea, solo hazlo o supongo que tu novia no vale tanto la pena y apostar algo tan arriesgado.

―Eres una idiota, la pervertida vale mucho más que eso, así que acepto tus términos, prepárate voy a ganar.

¿Que hice? Aposte en serio estoy loca; mi hermana jamás me hace realizar idioteces, es culpa de esa casanova que me tiene de cabeza… Mai, donde diablos te metes, estoy cometiendo barbaridades a cada segundo, ese es tu puesto no el mío, yo soy la sensata del grupo o lo era…

"**Cuando Viola al fin se va, la general sorprendida por esa acción, le cuestiona que le sucede a la peli ocre"**

―¿Por qué cometió esa imprudencia?―Está arriesgando su objetivo.

―No preguntes, porque ni yo misma lo sé, demonios como voy a ganar, me da miedo entrar a una selva todos esos bichos grandes rondando no lo podre resistir, me volví demente.

―Deje de preocuparse.

―No puedo aposte el préstamo, diablos.

―Ordéneme.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Deme la orden, de acompañarla y lo haré hasta el fin del mundo.

Mi corazón se agitó, al oírla decirme esas palabras, ahí acabo de entender la razón que hice la apuesta…

―Ven conmigo…―Suavemente lo digo.

―Como ordene mi doncella…―Me inclino ante su orden…

No quiero perderte con nadie… Y no lo hare… Natsuki Kuga no te perderé… Prepárate Viola porque veras por primera vez, de lo que está hecha Shizuru Fujino, por defender la persona que le gusta… Mientras veo embelesada a esa mujer tan bella y protectora conmigo.

―No se mueva Fujino.―Le dice la general alarmada.

―¿Por qué?

―Tiene un gusano, en su mano.

―¡Ahhhh! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo!―No qué asco, me muero, me muero.

―Cálmese, le mentí para probar si tenía buenos reflejos, los ocupara dentro de la selva.―Le da una palmada en su espalda, dando su aprobación que si tiene condición.

"Unos segundos después, se visualiza a la general inconsciente por un puñetazo"

―¡Así se prueban mis reflejos idiota!


End file.
